Kameraden
by Infamous13
Summary: The story of a bond of four people who work together to improve the life of their closest friends and their own. Slow story build up, irregular update schedule. Strong Naruto/Sasuke Sakura. No bashing of any character, even if it is extremely tempting..
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fanfiction! My username is pmiranda13 but you can call me 'Pat' for short. This is my first story and I plan on making it a Golden Sun/Naruto crossover fic. I will be doing my best to make it entertaining so it might take me a while to update as I have a bunch of ideas floating on my head but I have a hard time piecing them together together. This story will be called 'My story' because I couldn't think of a witty name for it heh.

Ever since he could remember all he felt was fear and confusion. Fear for having to constantly check his surroundings, looking to see if he could spot any of the  
villagers that wanted to harm him. Why? He had no clue, it's always been this way ever since he left the orphanage, and he was told by the orphanages Headmaster that there was no room for him any longer.

He was 4 years old when this happened, his name is Uzumaki Naruto and he had been on his own since he that time, he lived in the "Hidden village in the leaves" otherwise known as "Konoha".He still remembered the conversation he had with the orphanages Headmaster; it pained him to see the Headmaster's hatred for him. He had no idea what he did to deserve it though.

"But why?" he asked, "Why do I have to leave the orphanage?"

"Because, you stupid boy, I decided to let you live on your own. As a demon I am sure that you will have no problem doing so" the Headmaster told the boy all the while having an evil smirk on his face.

"I don't understand why though?" asked Naruto.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME DEMON?!" hollered the Headmaster.

"N-n-no Sir…" Naruto said sadly.

"Good, non I expect you to be gone from here in 5 minutes, here" the Headmaster said as he tossed Naruto a small garbage bag, "put all of your things on here and hurry up! I do not have all day boy!"

"Y-y-yes Sir" responded Naruto; he then went to his room, well what he considered a room.

The main room was big, about 40ft by 40ft, but Naruto's own little room was a mere fraction of this. His 'room' was about 5ft by 5ft barely enough for him to sleep in the little corner in the room. He did not have any space to story his other items, like his shirts, underwear, socks (which he only had 2 pairs of) and a small foot and a half 'blanket' that was given to him by the staff at the orphanage. He looked around his  
'room' and decided to take his clothing and was debating on taking his blanket or not, he decided to take it with him. His bag may have been really heavy (to him though, he is only 4 years old though) but he summoned up the courage to pick it up, haul it over his bag, and leave the orphanage, never once looking back.

That was 3 years ago, Naruto was able to rent an apartment with the money that the Hokage, or as he calls him "Jiji", gave him. The apartment was very big, for him at least though. He had enough space to place all of his items on a wardrobe that he bought using his "Jiji"'s money, he also bought a refrigerator (it was expensive though, he was out of money after buying both wardrobe and refrigerator). He then bought some new clothing; they were orange, his favorite color, at least 5 pairs of the same outfit. He also bought a bed that was, surprisingly soft, for a cheap price. He then was left wondering what to do for food as his apartment had a nice shower and the Hokage told him to not worry about buying shampoo and stuff, he said that it was the least he could do or else "They" would start to get on his case.

Naruto did not understand who "They" were but he decided against asking his "Jiji" about it. He wandered around the village he lived in but at nighttime to avoid the beatings that the villagers gave him, but it didn't matter as they somehow still found him and proceeded to beat him near death anyways, he eventually found a shop that would serve him.

It was called "Ramen Ichiraku" which was a small little shop that sold Ramen. He went inside the little shop and looked around, it was surprisingly empty, although he thought it was because it was nighttime after all. He found a seat in front of the counter and decided to sit on it.

"Hello and welcome to Ichiraku! My name is Ayame, how may I serve you this lovely evening?" asked a sweet voice to him.

Naruto turned around and was looking the ramen shop wondering who was talking to him, eventually he remembered that he was the sole person in the shop and looked in front of him and saw a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, with fair skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Uh…uh are you talking to me?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course I'm talking to you silly! Now, what is your name dear customer?" Ayame asked cheerfully. Naruto was unsure of how to respond, no one had bothered to talk to him.

It was always either "There is that damn demon!" or "Look, there goes that one person who destroyed our village" so he sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Are you ok kid?" asked Ayame "is something wrong?"

"Uhm, N-nothing's wrong Ayame-chan" said Naruto uncertainly "I just didn't know who you were talking to is all heh" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who else would I be talking to silly?" she asked teasingly, "there is no one here, it's a slow night today"

"Oh… uh, can I please look at your menu Ayame-chan?" he asked.

"Sure thing, here ya go!" she said as she handed him the menu of Ichiraku. 'Hmm…it seems like they specialize in ramen…who would've thought about that heh' he thought to himself,'well, I'll guess I'll try this ramen special then' he finally decided.

"Can I get the 'Ramen Special' please Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing kid! May I know your name though? I do not mean to sound bossy but you seem like a nice guy and I'd like to address you by your name."

"My name?" he asked. 'She wants to know my name? I guess I may as well tell her my name, I just hope that she won't kick me out of this nice smelling shop nor beat me up' he thought sadly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you Ayame-chan!" said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun! There, now we know each other better!" exclaimed Ayame, smiling at him.

'Heh, she seems very nice, I guess that I am safe here, at least it's nice to know that….' He thought to himself.

Just then a man appeared in the doorway leading to the kitchen, Naruto noticed him and decided to study him. The man had a kind, warm smile on him as he looked around to see who was talking, he had a warm face that seemed tired but Naruto decided that it was because of his age. He spotted Naruto and smiled at him making Naruto feel much better about eating here. The man looked like his daughter, except he had a rougher face and a somewhat broad physique; he wore the standard Ichiraku uniform that consisted of a blue shirt with a white apron on top of the shirt and a white hat on his head.

'That man looks nice, I wonder if he is as kind as Ayame-chan though…' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hello there young man! How are you doing on this beatufil night?" the man asked.

"Daddy! This is Naruto, Naruto this is my Dad, Teuchi" Ayame said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Teuchi-san" Naruto said, bowing slightly.

"Haha! There is no need to bow to me son, I ain't your teacher although haha!" Teuchi said laughing.

"Now, what can I help you with Naruto-kun?" Teuchi asked.

"Dad, I already took Naruto's order I just forgot to give you the order as I was chatting with Naruto-san here, he'd like to order the 'Ramen Special" Ayame said sheepishly.

"Ok then! One 'Ramen Special" coming up!" Teuchi said.

A couple of minutes later Teuchi came out with a big bowl full of ramen, it included beef and sushi too. It looked very delicious to Naruto as all he had to eat that day was moldy bread.

"Thanks Teuchi-san! It looks delicious!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he proceded to dig into the bowl and gobble it up within second. 'W-wow…Naruto-kun can sure eat fast' though both Ayame and Teuchi.

"Done! Thanks for that Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan, I loved it! In fact, I declare that ramen is my new favorite food because of this delicious bowl!" said Naruto with enthusiasm.

"N-n-no problem at all Naruto" said Teuchi, shocked that a young child ate his food so quickly but dismissed it quickly as he thought that he hadn't had anything to eat that day, the boy did look extremely skinny…. A thought then came into both Teuchi's and Ayame's head but Ayame spoke first.

"Hey Naruto-kun, where are your parents? It's awfully late to be up you know" Ayame said.

Naruto looked at them with a sad look on his face, "I-I don't have any parents, they died before I even met them" he said sadly.

'Poor kid, his parents died as soon as he was born so he never met him before…' though Teuchi sadly.

"Where are you staying at if you do not live with your parents Naruto-kun? I don't mean to make you sad I'm just worried about you kid" Said Teuchi.

"I am living in an apartment on the other side of the village by myself, it ain't so bad though. I get to stay up all night and take a bath whenever I want" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head. It seemed that it was a habit he did whenever a situation was either awkward or he did something wrong.

"I'm living by myself as no one else wanted to take me in after the orphanage kicked me out 4 years ago but then Jiji-sama gave me some money to live in an apartment and told me that he'd send people to check up on me occasionally, I met both Neko (cat in Japanese) and Dog sans because of Jiji-sama. They are both nice even if Dog-san hardly speaks to me, Neko-san is always there if I am ever feeling sad" Naruto said.

"Well, you are welcome here whenever you'd like Naruto-kun. We will never turn you away, in fact. That bowl of food is on the house, waddaya say?" Teuchi told him.

"R-really Teuchi-san?!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun, if something ever goes wrong, feel free to come here and talk to either me or my Dad too" Ayame said smiling.

"Alright! Thanks a lot Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san!" Naruto said, happy to have someone to chat to if he ever felt lonely; they spent the rest of the night talking to one another. Naruto told him what happened in the orphanage and they were both sad and outraged at what this young boy had to go through without having a neither Father, nor Mother figure in his life. Pretty soon if was morning and they decided to close the shop seeing the time fly by, they told Naruto to come over whenever he liked. He nodded and promised that while shouting "Dattebayo" they looked at him with warm smiles on their faces as they saw him leaving to the Hokage's office.

4 years passed by with Naruto stopping by Ichiraku's ramen and eating his favorite food in the world, Naruto's life was pretty good. Well, except for the occasional beatings he had by the villagers but that was starting to occur less and less and he saw Neko-san close by to him. He always felt relaxed at having Neko-san nearby even if he was never ever to know what they looked like. Dog-san was around too but he'd always spend most of his time alone and would look up to see Naruto next to him trying to catch him off-guard but it never happened much to Naruto annoyance.

One day Neko-san appeared in front of Naruto, "Naruto-kun, please come with me. The Hokage would like to have a word with you." Neko-san said.

"Ok then Neko-san, let's go" shouted Naruto.

Said person nodded and went up to Naruto and put their arm on Naruto as they disappeared with a swirl of leaves. Naruto opened his eyes to see his beloved "Jiji-sama" in front of him.

"Hey-a Jiji, what's up?" Naruto shouted.

"Jij" looked up from his desk to see the boy in front of him, Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals on his feet. He had big goggles on his forehead as he did not have the standard Konoha leaf forehead protector since he hadn't graduated from the academy, which brought back the 3rd Hokage to his reason for summoning Naruto to his office.

"Naruto, how are you doing my boy?" The 3rd Hokage asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm doing good Jiji! How 'bout you?" said Naruto.

Smiling to himself on the antics of the hyper-active young boy, the 3rd Hokage said, "I am doing well Naruto-kun, thank you for asking. Now, for the reason for me asking Neko-san to bring you here is that I was wondering if you'd like to be enrolled in Konoha's 'Ninja Academy?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS JIJI!" exclaimed a surprised Naruto only to cover his mouth as he realize that he swore in front of his "Jiji" Ayame would surely scold him for that, oh well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her can it? "OF COURSE I'D LIKE TO ENROLL INTO THE NINJA ACADEMY JIJI!" Naruto said still shouting white made Neko-san cover his ears.

The 3rd Hokage known as Hiruzen Sarutobi and also known as "God of Shinobi" smiled to himself. 'I am glad to see your son so happy Minato, if only you were here to meet him…you too Kushina' the 3rd Hokage thought to himself.

"Well then, I'm glad I decided to ask you, starting this Monday you will wake up early and go to school to learn what it takes to be a ninja alright Naruto-kun? Now, feel free to bother Dog-san as I'm sure that he LOVES having you around right Cat-san?" Sarutobi said to the lone ANBU member close to Naruto. "I am sure that Dog-san will enjoy spending today with Naruto-kun Hokage-sama, now if you'll excuse me I'll take Naruto to his home after Naruto decides to make Dog-san's day a happier one" Neko-san said while bowing to the 4rd Hokage who simply nodded and motioned for them that it is alright for them to leave. "THANK YOU JIJ! I SWEAR THAT I WON'T LET YOU REGRET LETTING ME GO TO THE ACADEMY DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he left.

'I swear, he's just like you Kushina-kun. He received your attitude and everything; it is nice to see him be like you. I just hope that he has Minato's skills as well, at least he has your skills though' the 3rd thought to himself, smiling as he remembered some of the pranks Kushina did in her youth.

Well, that's it for this chapter, next chapter we'll introduce our hero from another dimension and we'll see how Naruto acts once he sees his hair eh? Have a good day and please review, this is my first story. If you feel like flaming go ahead, as long as you have a good reason I honestly do not mind. We are all entitled to our own opinion. Let me know what parts you liked and what you didn't and why. I know that this story seems to be going by really slowly but I'll do my best to start speeding it up soon, I dunno where my mind plans on leading me to though so we'll have to wait and see when I next feel inspired to update. See you guys soon!

-pmiranda13.


	2. Enter : Isaac and gang!

I do not own 'Naruto' nor 'Golden Sun' , they belong to their respective owners, if I did I'd spend all my time relaxing and sleeping in until noon like I used to when I was a kid but oh well. Onto the next chapter!

"Garet, watch out!" Shouted an orange haired young man, he had ocean blue eyes that was even placed between his lightly sun bathed face that showed few scars from previous battles that he was in. He was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt that was much bigger than his body was with red body armor with a yellow/ golden circle around his chest cavity and two lines near the end of his armor that ended right above where his stomach was and extended his shoulders right above his triceps area. He had long, orange gloves that reached his elbow, they were made to allow maximum movement and also allow better grip to his sword that was attached to his back in a bluish gold sword sheath a giant fist etched into the other on, this blade was known as the 'Gaia blade' . He has a brown belt with a gold circle in the middle and orange dividends around the belt around his waist. He was wearing long dark blue / light purple pants that ended near his ankles where his brown, slightly worn out boots began.

"Huh? What was that Isaac?" Yelled out a tall, red haired (and red colored eyebrows with red eyes), young man. Garet was a lightly tan man, wearing a long, brown and light brown body armor that was stitched together to increase its available protection. His armor has a green patch near his chest with brown straps in the middle of the green area; he was wearing a darker shade of brown belt that had a lighter shade of brown as a ring or circle as decoration with four small golden circles that had a seven inch golden soft stick like object as decoration attached to his best. He had a light brown long sleeved undershirt that ended near close to his wrist area where a long brown glove began that was like Isaac's gloves only much more firmer as Garet had bigger, more rougher hands than our young hero. He had a blue or purple colored pants on that ended slightly above his calves' area muscle where long, brown boots that had a sort of thick padded design where his ankles where being made for added protection. He had a big, thick broadsword in his hand that seemed to gleam in the moonlight. The sword was as black as knight can be and had a bluish handle on it. The blade had words etched into it that had words written in a lost language but seemed to give off an eerie feeling around it. Garet had a clear ring around his right hand (not like it was visible except to the trained eye) the ring was known as the 'Cleric's ring' and it nullified cursed items, like Garet's broadsword which he named 'Billy' affectionately.

"He said to move it ya big dummy! Now hurry up, me and Ivan cannot hold off this thing for long!" Yelled a blond haired young woman, her name was Sheba. Sheba has a dirty blond hair which almost circles her hair. She has light blue eyes and a small nose, her face has two semi long bangs of hair on both sides of it. She is wearing a white robe with brown areas near the center of her body, in the sleeves of her shirt and above her waist. She has on a purple cloak that covers her shoulders and goes past on side of her chest; the cloak has a brown crest attached to it and a pink patch of fur as detail. She has a light brown pair of pants on that ends above her boots that are almost the same as Garet's boots are but are thinner and sharper edged. She was not wearing gloves as she uses a staff and magic to fight alongside her comrades. Her staff was midnight blue colored that had curled near the end that made it seemed fragile but one hit from it made you think twice about coming close to her.

"Psh, who do you think you are ordering me around Sheba?!" Yelled Garet in annoyance.

"Let's see, I am faster than you, smarter too. And let's not forget that I can freeze in time if you annoy me. Yup, I think that I'm better than you" She teased him, knowing that it would make him angry.

"I do not think that making him angry is wise in this situation, Sheba." Said a young blond, small looking young man. This man was known as Ivan and he, like Sheba, were known as 'Jupiter Adept' or wielder of 'Wind' Psynergy. Isaac was a 'Venus' or 'Earth' Adept while Garet was a 'Mars' or 'Fire' Adept. Ivan was a short young man wearing a purple robe with green body armor that acted as a type of sweater on his chest. His body armor had a brown patch that was made up of three pieces of brown pieces to reinforce its protection. He has a brown rope acting as a belt to help him with his robe. He was wearing magenta colored pants that ended slightly below his ankles where his brown shoes began. He, like Sheba, was a staff wielder and decided not to wear gloves as a result. His staff was grey colored and had two three inch tall yellow rings around it. The tip was carved in an image of the moon and gleamed beautifully in the moonlight.

"Thank you very much Ivan, it seems like manners do exist in our little group" growled Garet glaring at Sheba who just stuck her tongue at him in a childish manner.

"Er...Uh, no problem Garet, I think…" said the young Jupiter Adept, while a small drop of sweat appeared behind his back.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Garet! I need you and Isaac to attack the dragon while me and Piers attack him. Sheba, you and Mia are going to be acting as back up and heal us and attack if possible alright? Ivan, can you be our long distance guy and bomb him with Wind Psynergy?" Ordered a brown haired man, this man was known as Felix and like Isaac he acted as a leader to the group of eight. Felix had a green, worn cape around the left side of his body. He wore green body armor with a tan colored undershirt to allow for movement. His armor had an orange patch of reinforced armor near his heart and a sword sheath around his chest that held his blade known as 'Sol Blade' the sheath had an orange/ yellow color surrounding it with a brightly burning sun etched into it. Felix has a light brown belt with a green covering near the front of it. He wore grey pants with a side apartment that held various potions and other items in it. His boots where brown colored (it seemed that these Adepts had a thing for brown boots eh?) that had a pocket attach in the front of it that acted as extra storage space while providing protection for his shins. He wore thick, long gloves that allowed for maximum grip of his blade.

"Eh, what about me Felix? What am I supposed to be doing? That thing is the last object in our quest to save the world!" Yelled a red haired and red colored eye browed, young woman. This was Jenna, a Mars Adept and sister of Felix. She wore a red and brown colored shirt that acted as a skirt. The tope part of the shirt had a brownish red body armor that had light brown design reinforcing the support of the armor. She wore a blue cape that had golden supporters attached to the armor. The bottom part of her shirt was dark brown and light brown colored, the upper region being dark brown colored while the bottom part being light brown colored. She wore light brown colored pants that ended in the group's favorite pair of boots with hers being the same as Sheba's except a bit slimmer. She, also, was a staff wielder and did not wear any gloves. Her staff was gold in colored with a red circle hanging around the tip of it acting as a more offensive weapon that staffs normally were. The staff's ending tip was a brutal star shape that acted more like a mace than a staff.

"Don't worry about it Jenna, you'll be helping out Sheba and Mia." Order Felix.

"No! I am going to help you guys out Felix, you two are idiots and need my help with this" argued Jenna, making everyone sweat-drop at her.

"Gee, it's nice to know that Jenna has such a high regard of us isn't it Felix?" said Isaac.

"Ha! She called you guys stupid" said Garet smugly.

"Don't get into this Garet, or else!" Threatened Jenna.

"You leave me out of this Jenna or else" Threatened back Garet. Both Jenna and Garet glared at each other, daring one another to move completely forgetting the situation they were in.

"Need I remind you two that we are in the middle of a battle here?" calmly stated a blue haired man. This man was known as Piers, he had bluish-green eyes and wore a bandana around his forehead that was blue colored and had yellow wave like designs around it. He wore a blue combat vest that had golden surroundings around the neck, should and waist areas. He wore a red ribbon around his left wrist. His weapon of choice, a mace, was wrapped around his chest. He has navy blue colored short that ended about his knee and, surprisingly, did not wear the group's favoring colored boots. Instead, they were blue in colored with a wave design on either side of it a brown area near the top of the boots. His bandana acted as a bizarre cape that was really neat in design, it was light blue in color with a yellow, whitish ending point that also had a wave pattern around it. Despite his young appearance, Piers was the oldest among the group. A Lemurian, a race that is known to be almost immortal, Piers was easily more than 100 years old. Not that he'd ever admit it. He remembered a time where both Sheba and Jenna made it their goal to figure out how old he was much to his annoyance. It took them a whole week to give up. In the end he decided to let them know how old he was when their trip was over. They both agreed to this, grumbling about 'stupid Lemurians and their immortality'. Piers shook his head in amusement as he remembered this.

"I agree with my fellow Mercury Adept" said an angelic voice behind them. A young woman appeared that had a long, blue colored hair and sea colored eyes. She wore a light blue robe and a light blue cape that had light purple colored designs around it. The back of her robe has the symbol of Mercury etched into it, proudly displayed. She wore light blue colored pants that ended near the bottom of her feet where, again, a blue pair of boots showed up in style of the rest of the group but not the same color. She was also a staff wielder but unlike her allies she wore white gloves. Her staff was grey in color and looked to be very brittle but looks can be deceiving, it was extremely durable in design. The tip was an ankh to signify her presence as the group's main healer.

Both Garet and Sheba continued to glare at each other until the dragon decided to let itself be known again as it roared to gain their attention before jumping into the air and preparing a huge ball, charging in its mouth.

"It's going to attempt to do that attack again!" Exclaimed Ivan.

"Great, the one attack that is a pain in the ass to avoid" complained Garet.

"Garet! Watch your mouth!" Chastised both Mia and Sheba.

"Enough! Felix, let's go finish this creature off for once and for all!" Exclaimed Isaac unsheathing his 'Gaia Blade' and aiming it at the dragon.

"I agree Isaac, let's do this!" roared Felix.

Felix and Isaac ran forward into the dragon area of attack and jumped into the air, all of a sudden their blades shone in a bright light unleashing their hidden power.

"Go, Gaia Blade, unleash your fury! Titan Blade!" Roared Isaac as his blade glowed and the next second a huge blade made up of Earth energy appeared and aimed to stab the dragon in the heart.

"You too, Sol Blade, let your power to be known and finish off our enemy! Meggido!" Roared Felix as his blamed shone extremely bright. Felix jumped high into the air as the sun drew uncomfortably close to the Earth, shining brightly as it detached a part of itself to aid the young Earth Adept in dealing the killing blow. The detach mini sun came close to Felix who was not showing any signs of it bothering him as the temperature became extremely hot, steam rising out of the ground and the air as everyone began to sweat except for the Earth and Mars Adepts. Felix swung his blade into the Meggido and swiped it at the dragon that had three heads, one red colored, the last two yellow colored. The dragon has spikes running along its neck and a pair or giant green wings in its back. It had a pair of claws that were purple colored and were rather sharp; one swipe from those claws could shred someone into pieces. It had a white underside that was protected by scales upon scales acting like a natural armor against common attack. Its feet were purple colored with the nails being blood red showing that it had ended a huge number of bloods in its path; the dragon's tail had a mace at the tip that had multiple sharp sharped spikes protruding from it. The dragon was humongous in size, easily reaching 30 feet in height and 30 feet in length (I am not very good at converting it to meters, I'm sorry about this…) The dragon tried to nimbly dogged away from the attack of Felix as it aimed closer to the dragon, but ultimately failed as it lost one of its head in the process.

The dragon roared in anger before unleashing its signature attack upon our heroes. Jumping up into the air it unleashed it beam at the ground shattering the surrounding area and killing off innocent wildlife in the process. The beam continued its deadly course completely eviscerating sandy beaches and forest before coming into the lighthouse where the battle was being fought. Everyone tried to dodge the attack but it was useless as the attack was easily the size of the battlefield.

"EVERYONE, QUICKLY FORM UP AN ARMOR OF PSYNERGY TO AVOID THE ATTACK" roared Felix as he quickly touched his forehead and summoned a huge barrier of blue colored energy that surrounded Felix protecting him. Everyone quickly followed his advice and formed their own Psynergy armor. The armor was barely enough to hold the concussive blast of the dragon's attack, shattering at the last moment and blasting our heroes away. The dragon roared and jumped after them piercing both Isaac and Sheba in the chest. Jenna screamed in anguish as their bodies fell into the ground, unmoving. Felix decided to try to end this again and quickly exerted his Djinn and summoned a huge winged knight into the air. Upon seeing the knight the dragon roared and attempted to attack it only for the knight to block the attack with his shield that had a Dragon's head attached to it. The summon was known as 'Catastrophe' It resembles a titanic, demonic / angelic knight. Most of Catastrophe's "body" comprises weapons where its body comprises of armor. It had a giant wicked looking broadsword that was made to inflict its 'Judgment' upon its summoner's foe. It lept into the air a creating a four-sided pyramid of lightning that landed onto the world below. Folding its wings, it lets loose the explosion of electricity within. The lightning wall then assumes the form of a dragon's head, and the entire conglomeration of electricity charges through the Dragon instantly overpowering it. As it was breathing its last breath the dragon quickly deformed itself revealing three bodies behind. Felix crashed into the ground completely exhausted from summoning the most powerful weapon in his arsenal. Jenna and Garet gasped upon seeing the three bodies.

"Mom, Dad?" "Mr. Isaac's Dad?" Asked Jenna and Garet, the latter receiving a glare from Sheba at forgetting Isaac's.

'What is Isaac's Dad's name anyways?' Thought both Sheba and Piers simultaneously.

Mr. and Mrs. Hi had the same hair color as their daughter/son Felix and Jenna. They were wearing a simple white robe that covers all of their body with a pair of black, open-toed, sandals. Mr. Hi had bright red iris colored eye while his wife had a brown iris colored eye. They both looked exhausted for being joined together to form the 'Doom Dragon'.

Mr. Ji, otherwise known as 'Isaac's Dad whose first and last name is always forgotten by Garet' has brown, spiky hair with deep, chocolate colored eyes. He was wearing a simple, brown, traveling vest on top of a blue, long sleeved shirt. He was wearing a pair of brown colored boots and a black belt in between his shirt and brown colored pants.

All three parents looked around where they were, confused. They were in the top of a lighthouse, with a bright, red colored beacon that seemed to drape the whole area in a pinkish hue. Surrounding the beacon were 4 statues all shaped like angels, very beautiful in design. The sky was a deep red color signifying that the day was over. The top of the lighthouse was littered with piles of rocks and the remains of fire in the area showing that an epic battle was just fought, and won.

"Where, where are we?" asked Mr. Hi, looking around him he spotted his daughter and son looking at him with disbelief in their eyes.

"Dad" both Jenna and Felix whispered, "Mom…"

"Felix! Jenna?! What are you doing here? Where are we?!" asked Mrs. Hi

"We are on top of the Mars lighthouse, near the town of Prox close to the edge of the world. What happened to you Mom and Dad?" asked Felix to his parents, Jenna stood there not knowing how to react. Here were her parents and all she could do was stand there with a dumbfounded look on her face. Garet noticed her and snickered making Jenna return to the present world and glare at her red headed friend.

"Prox?" questioned Mr. Hi. "I have no idea what happened Felix, all I remember was drowning after the rock fell from Mount Alepth and feeling like I was going to do when a young, blue haired man saved me. He seemed a bit angry for some reason…"

"Blue haired man…? Wait! Did he have dark blue eyes that seemed cruel?" asked Mia.

"Uh… I think he did, I was on the verge of passing out from the lack of oxygen and I really can't remember much after that" answered Mr. Hi.

'I wonder what Alex was doing at Isaac's village… I hope he was not the reason that Isaac, Felix and Jenna's parents went missing…" sadly thought the blue haired Healer to herself.

"Isaac! Where's my son?!" frantically asked Mr. Ji.

"D-d-Dad, I'm over here" answered Isaac weakly, he was attempting to stand but quickly fell down causing Piers to move over to him and help him stand.

"ISAAC! What happened to you? Are you hurt Son? Here, let me help you out and start healing you." Answered Isaac's father. He moved his arm near the big gaping hole was in the middle of Isaac's chest and quickly touched his forehead and murmured "Potent Cure". Suddenly three circles were forming near his body going up and down his body while his hands gained an orange hue to them, Isaac's wounds started to hear very rapidly, the skin starting to stitch itself together. After a while the wound was gone but Isaac soon was enveloped in a bright red aura and started to fade out of existence.

"ISAAC!" yelled everyone.

Isaac began looking around and tried to speak but it seemed that words were not coming out of his mouth. He quickly touched his forehead and began to write in the earth with his Adept abilities,

"I can't seem to be able to talk; Jenna, Felix, Piers, Sheba, Mia, Ivan. Please take care of my Mom and Dad and let my Mom know that I am not running away from her, but let her know that I care about her and tell her to go easy on my Dad. It's not his fault that he went missing; it's all Saturos and Menardy's fault"

"**That's not entirely true**" spoke a deep voice; everyone quickly began to search frantically for where the voice was coming from but froze upon seeing a huge rock floating in the middle of the lighthouse. The rock was a bluish color with a large, blue colored eye in the middle of it. This rock wasn't a rock at all, rather it was an ancient being known as the "Wise One".

Felix, Jenna, Garet and Isaac glared at the rock remembering that it was their fault that this whole journey started. The Wise One merely sat, or floated, there unaffected by the glares he was receiving.

"Wadda ya mean 'that's not entirely true'?!" angrily asked Garet.

The Wise One looked at Garet with an amused look in his one huge eye for the longest time making Garet shuffle uncomfortably in his spot.

"**I mean, young Garet, that Saturos and Menardy are not entirely at fault. It was my idea to have them break into Sol Sanctum and steal the Elemental Stars and prevent the world from being plunged into darkness. They were merely pawns in my plan and were not acting in their own right sense of mind. I, along with young Alex, were the ones that ordered your parents to be kidnapped to force all of you into helping our cause since you would not do so willingly." **Stated the Wise One.

"Y'know, for someone who calls himself, 'The Wise One' you sure are a real asshole!" Said Garet jumping into the air and aiming his broadsword at the floating being.

"Wait Garet!" Shouted Piers jumping into the air and moving his friend away from the being, "He is a being far more powerful than all of us combined, attacking him would be foolish seeing as how he can kill you without blinking!"

Garet looked at his friend in anger; he only was thinking that he could end everyone's suffering if he could finish that…THING off. A weak cough quickly gained everyone's attention and they all turned to a fading Isaac.

"**Oh, it seems that it already began. Oh well, I was hoping to have fun with all of you but I guess that your mission is over**." Said the Wise One. Suddenly a bright orange colored ball of fire started to be visible from far into the distance. It made its way towards our heroes and began to shrink. As soon as it was close, it began to be absorbed by Isaac who was screaming in pain at having an object bigger than him forcing itself into his body.

"Hm... it seems that I'm too late already, I guess that I'll have to kill you quickly or else the power of the 'Golden Sun' will be absorbed by you Isaac. Shame really, you had the potential to be a decent challenge to me." Suddenly a young man appeared out of nowhere. He looked like Mia except that he was weaponless and had an aura of complete smugness to him. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to scream, 'I'm better than you' he had green blue hair that reached far beyond his back almost touching his legs.

"**It seems that you are too late Alex, the boy has already began the process of absorbing the 'Golden Sun' into his body and will be impervious to any attack, be it a physical or a Psynergetic one. Oh well, this only make my job a bit harder**" said the Wise One.

Suddenly Isaac disappeared, leaving everyone shocked and confused as to what happened.

"Wha-what's happening to me" said Sheba and Jenna suddenly as they, too, began to disappear into nothingness.

"Jenna!" exclaimed both of Jenna's parents and Felix.

"**Well, that's….interesting…**" stated an amused Wise One while glancing over to Alex who looked mad as hell.

Isaac, Sheba and Jenna woke up in a strange place. It was very spacious and had calm, soothing aura to it. On either side of the walls were enormous windows showing greens hills where birds chirped and rabbit played around with foxes and wolves as if they were not enemies.

"**Hello Isaac, Jenna and Sheba**" said a calm voice making our heroes turn around and look at the person who spoke to them.

"Who are you?" calmly asked Isaac, the person merely chuckled at his question which caused Jenna and Sheba to look at the person in suspicion.

"**I have been known by many names, but you may call me 'Kami**" said the person making Jenna, Isaac and Sheba give an audible gasp and widen their eyes.

A.N.: Yeah, I'm evil leaving this story in a cliff hanger (hanging on a cliff! But that's why he's called 'Cliff Hanger!) I am really sorry about taking a little over a month to update. We recently moved and I was without internet for a week, after getting internet again I spent a while slacking off. So, yeah… next chapter I plan on introducing our three heroes to our main hero and stuff, so you guys have that to look forward to. Please give me your honest opinions on my story, hate the name? Me too but blame it on my inability to create a good story name. Review if you can, flames? Go ahead, I'm a big boy. I won't cry (much) I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can. It is boring in the beginning but I plan on making it really exciting. I think I did well in the fight scene even if it was really short. Let me know on where I should work in, be it in anything you think I did wrong. Till next time!

pmiranda13.


	3. Why me?

**Chapter 3: Favorite Color**

AN: So, I'm back again with the third chapter in this story. I do not own either Naruto or the Golden Sun series; they belong to their respective owners. For now at least… sorry if the characters seem OOC. I'm trying to make this funny; I hope I'm not failing at it though…

"Yo!" – People talking

'Yo?' – People thinking

"**Annoying" –** Demon / Powerful being talking

'**Indeed'** – Demon / Powerful being thinking

"_**Katon" – **_Jutsu attack

"**Bolt"** – Psynergy attack

"_Swoosh"_ – Effects/ Scene change/ Author's notes

_Back with our heroes in a strange realm_

"Kami?! You can't be Kami! That'll mean that we're dead doesn't it?" asked Jenna looking over the being standing in front of her.

"**Actually child, I am Kami. But your species has called me by many names. My true name is not important right now, what is important is if you three can help me out with a problem that is going to happen in the future.**" Said Kami. **"What you see in front of you is not my true form as none of you are capable of handling it. All you are seeing is someone precious to you speaking in my voice. But fear not, I mean you no harm. All I ask is for your cooperation, if you chose not to help me then I will send you three back to your realm and erase your minds. For, certain reasons. But you are not dead though, at least not yet"**

Jenna was staring at Isaac but it wasn't Isaac, it was 'Kami'. She was confused until 'Kami' explained itself to them to its appearance.

Isaac was looking at Jenna but he then realized that it wasn't her as she did not speak that way.

Sheba, on the other hand, was staring at Felix. She thought of him as an elder brother. Piers and Ivan were somewhat of a family to her even if she barely knew Ivan at all but he seemed like a nice person. Garet on the other hand, well, he was a total idiot.

'Like how a brother should be' she thought to herself while snickering. Everyone just looked at her as if she was crazy. Except for Kami though, she just smiled at the young child.

They were staring at Kami in a daze as they couldn't wrap their minds at seeing a powerful being. Until they process what it just said. Then they were alarmed.

"What do you mean, 'at least not yet'?" asked Sheba glaring at the all-powerful being in front of her.

"Sheba please, I'm sure that Kami-sama here was just kidding around. We won't die for a long, long time." Explained Isaac.

"Humph! Well, I don't like being threatened is all." Said Sheba.

"Who said she was threatening you?! You idiot!" yelled Jenna as she bonked Sheba on the head earning her a glare for her efforts.

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, IDIOT! AND DON'T HIT ME EITHER OR ELSE!" yelled Sheba crunching up her fist in order to make her seem more threatening.

"You two, call down. You are making a fool out of yourselves in front of Kami-sama." Said Isaac earning him a glare from the two females with him, he started to walk away as they approached him pounding their fist in their hands.

"Please Sheba, Jenna, act reasonable. I'm only saying this as Kami-sama is looking at us as if we are crazy" explained Isaac hoping to save his life from the beating Jenna and Sheba were going to give him.

"**That's not true, I'm finding this highly amusing but I digress. Can you three down a favor for me? I cannot deal with it myself as I need to stay here and maintain order to the dimensions."** Explained Kami.

"That's right, what did you need from us Kami-sama?" asked Sheba as she calmed herself down earning a sweat-drop from Isaac.

'Why do I put up with them? Oh that's right, I love Jenna and Sheba is a sister to Felix.' Thought Isaac.

"**Well, I need you three to help an eight year old little boy and make sure that he stays safe. There will be a very powerful enemy in his future which will cause his death and threaten to destroy their world. Normally I wouldn't interfere in this but this child has spent his childhood living in fear and constant abuse. Never knowing his parents or the care of anybody. When he grows up I foresee pure pain and despair. It also seems as if a certain enemy of yours is in that realm and he being there is already corrupting that dimension. How he got there I cannot say for sure, it seems as if that same force is working on destroying that dimension for its own needs. Can I task you three with helping train, love and raise this boy? You'll be sent as eight year old versions of yourself though. Any older and it will cause a problem. But, you will temporarily lose your Psynergy only being able to use it when you either become older or in dire situations." **Explained Kami looking over our heroes.

Sheba was deep in thought thinking over her decision; it seemed as if both Jenna and Isaac were too. But Isaac seemed to be thinking over this the most.

'_If I agree to help out Kami-sama I'll not only being bringing hope into a world's life but I'll also be spending time raising a child. Sort of.' _Thought Jenna_. _She then looked over at Sheba who seemed to have made up her mind. Isaac made up his mind too. '_So typical of Isaac, always willing to help someone out. Sheba too, she is still a child even if she doesn't always act that way.'_

'_A chance to possibly help out a new friend and practice raising a child with Jenna, alright, I'll do it! Mother always told me to be willing to lend a hand to someone in need and I can't let someone suffer.'_ Thought Isaac punching his chest in determination, fire in his eyes.

"**Did I mention the fact that he loves pulling off pranks? He seems to be a prankster, though it causes him more harm." **Said Kami to Sheba seeing as she was struggling with her decision. It seemed to have helped as Sheba quickly looked up at Kami with fire in her eyes as well.

'_Pranks? He's a prankster too? Sign me up! Any shot I have at making Jenna and Isaac suffer is good enough for me. I should be acting more mature but screw it! Where's the fun in that?!' _ Thought Sheba. '_I can spend the time helping this boy mature as we grow up.'_

All three of our heroes turned to Kami and nodded their heads in agreement. Kami smiled to itself as it knew that it was going to save itself a lot of work.

'_Especially those damn paperwork. Seriously, this is Heaven for Kami's sake! Why is there paperwork here?'_ Kami thought to itself, forgetting that it WAS Kami for a brief moment.

Isaac, Jenna and Sheba just looked at Kami as if it was crazy seeing as how it clenched its teeth in anger and muttered something about some "Stupid Kami damned paperwork."

Seeing as how all three of them were looking at it in distrust, Kami quickly composed itself and smiled at them.

"**That's good to see that you three agreed in helping me. Now let me tell you more about who you are going to be helping out. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is a hyper-active young boy who wears a lot, and I mean a lot, of orange and plans on becoming the 'Hokage' or lord where he lives. He lives in a village called 'Konoha' in a dimension called 'the manga realm' and in a planet called 'Nindo'. He wants to become the best ninja there is in order to protect those he deems as 'special people'. He LOVES ramen, thinks it's the best food in the world, and he is a Jinchuriki or 'Human sacrifice' who holds the power of the 'Kyuubi' or the Nine-tailed Fox demon inside of him in a seal on his stomach. The Nine demons, or 'Bijuu' as they are called, are nine powerful creatures created by the 'Rikudo Sannin' or the 'Sage of Six Paths'. An ancient, powerful Ninja who defeated the 'Jubi' or Ten-tailed demon and sealed it inside of him the first Jinchuriki. Now, Naruto lives in a Ninja centric world where there are 5 classes of Ninjas. They are 'Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, Kage, and Sannin' But the Sannin in lower in the classes of Ninjas, higher in rank that the Chuunin. There are only three Sannin class Ninjas. You will meet them all at a later date. The main threats in that world are the group of S-rank 'Missing –Nin' ,or traitors to their villages, calling themselves the 'Akatsuki' I do not know who their leader is but I have a suspicion that our mystery guest at least had something to do with the forming of the group. There is another person whom you three know that is also there but I cannot distinguish the person's identity as the force is preventing me from doing so. Just be warned of this. Now, I will not be able to help you three out until this task is completed, I'm already in trouble because of pulling you three from your dimension as it is. When you reach 'Nindo' seek out the Hokage in Konoha. When you meet him let him know about this plan of ours. I will give you a scroll that will prove that you are speaking the truth so that he is no doubting you three. Now is there anything else I'm forgetting…hm…nope. I am going to be sending you three down one at a time to reduce suspicion on you. I will be leaving you near Konoha so just walk down but try to act injured, it'll help you get a meeting with the Hokage quicker. I will be sending you with ripped clothes and the smell of burnt clothing to make your story seem more plausible. Just tell the guards at the front that your wagon was mugged and that you lost track of your parents and two sisters ok?"** said Kami, earning a nod of understanding from the three in front of it.

"**So, who wants to be the first one to leave, the rest of you will be here until I say that it's alright to leave."**

Both Jenna and Sheba turned to look at Isaac who was processing all of this information. He noticed them looking at him and sighed knowing that they already made up their minds about this.

"Fine, I guess I'll be the first one to go. Maybe this way I can help him become accepted by his peers and cheer him up a bit huh?" said Isaac in defeat earning a nod of approval from the three people in front of him.

"Good choice Isaac!" said Jenna.

"Yeah! Make our job easier for us hm?" teased Sheba making Isaac glare at her.

"**Very well then, Isaac if you can follow me here?"** asked Kami.

Isaac sighed and nodded, following Kami. He decided to look around him. They were in a big room colored in white. There were no doors nor windows which made him wonder where he was being lead to. It was giving him a headache from the lack of color. Kami led him to a spot 10 feet in from of the two girls who looked over in wonder. Then Kami put its hand on Isaac and bonked him on the head making him sink onto the floor vanishing from view.

Both of the girls sweat dropped at the scene of Isaac being hit then turned to look to Kami as it began to laugh in a mischevious manner.

"**Now you two, you will help me do my paperwork until I tell you that it's alright for you to leave alright?"** said Kami. Sheba and Jenna looked over to their right hand side to see a Maplewood desk appear out of nowhere stacked with 10 feet of paperwork on it.

"You can't be serious Kami-sama! This is so unfair!" protested Sheba making Jenna nod with her in agreement.

"**Well, it's either this or I'll make you do the paperwork by yourselves. I was going to help you two out. I'm not cruel..."**said Kami still smiling at our two heroes. '**I'm going to ditch them as soon as they begin to work. No way am I going to help them out, the paperwork is never done. Damn paperwork!'**

_**With Isaac in Nindo**_

Isaac woke up with a groan, his head hurt and everything was all a mix of different colors. He rubbed his head while cursing both Jenna and Sheba promising to make them pay for this. He stood up and noticed that everything was much taller than what he was used to it being. He shrugged not thinking too much about it for now.

He looked over his surroundings noticing that he was on a simple dirt path with green trees to either side of his sight and deep green grasses surrounding the trees. There were squirrels and rabbits and birds around him making him sigh in content. He started walking up the road seeing a village coming up. The village was huge! It had a big mountain in it that had four faces carved into it but he couldn't make out who the faces belonged to. The village had buildings, both big and small, in it with trees inside of the city giving it a peaceful look. He noticed a very large and long gate acting as a sort of barrier surrounding it. In the middle of the village stood what he thought to be the 'Hokage Residence' where the Hokage should be.

Isaac was contemplating on using his 'Sand' Psynergy (it disintegrated the users body into sand allowing the user to roam freely where ever sand happens to be) but decided not to as he did not want to raise suspicions on him as to how he came into the city.

Sighing, Isaac continued walking towards Konoha and stopped as he got closer to the gate and saw two guards playing a game of sorts.

Seeing a stranger approach the village both of the guards stood up.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" asked one of the guards. Isaac decided to study him for a bit.

The guard had brown hair and black eyes with his hairstyle covering a little of his right side of his face. He was wearing blue colored clothing over his head that showed his face. Inside the cloth was a metallic plate that had a strange symbol of a leaf with a swirl around it. He wore a green tactical vest and black combat suit that allowed for maximum movement.

"Hello! My name is Isaac Ji and I came to look for shelter as my wagon was robbed by burglars and set on fire. I lost track of my two sisters in the chaos and wandered around for a bit and stumbled upon your village. Is this Konoha?" said Isaac acting tired but kept his voice with a warm tone to do it to help make the two guards in front of him trust him.

"So you are a refugee seeking shelter here them hm? I think we should take him to the Hokage's office Izumo, poor kid looks like he hasn't had anything going his way for a bit. Just look at the condition of his clothing and his hair." Said the other guard close to the one called 'Izumo'.

"I dunno Kotetsu, for all we know this child can be working for the enemy." Said Izumo turning to his partner.

Kotetsu had long spiky black hair and dark eyes like his partner but seemed more carefree compared to Izumo. He was wearing the same uniform as his partner except for the shape of the metallic item he was wearing was stitched into a long blue cloth that made it look more like a headband than an accessory. He had his head uncovered unlike Izumo.

"C'mon Izumo, let's help the poor guy. If you do I'll buy you something to drink…?" offered Kotetsu making Izumo sigh in defeat.

"We're almost always here Izumo, but alright. If something happens to the village it'll be on your head though!" threatened Kotetsu motioning to Isaac to follow him and Kotetsu to the Hokage Residence.

Walking down the street allowed Isaac to notice several people giving him strange looks for some reason. He heard cries of 'Get the damn Demon!" and "Come back here you brat" and looked around spotting a group of villagers and some strange people hopping on the roofs chasing after an orange blur.

"You'll never catch me! I'm the best there is Dattebayo!" said the blur further irritating his captors.

'_I wonder who that blur is…blond hair, blue eyes and wearing orange. Seems like it'd be Naruto, strange though, Kami-sama never mentioned anything about three whiskers on either side of his cheeks. Of course, I kinda zoned out afterwards.' _Thought Isaac scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon kid, we're almost there. Just a bit more, afterwards we can give you a tour of the village if ya like?" asked Kotetsu seeing Isaac scratching his head for some reason.

'_He must think that we are a bad village, better try to change that'_ thought Izumo.

After five minutes Izumo and Kotetsu stopped and motioned for Isaac to stay where he was while they went to ask to see the Hokage.

'_Shouldn't there be someone monitoring the gates while they're gone?'_ thought Isaac.

After a while both Isaac heard a loud shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU TO IDIOTS DOING HERE? WHO IS KEEPING THE GATE SECURED?!" someone yelled making Isaac sweat-drop at the fact that both of his escorts were clumsy.

"WE'RE SORRY HOKAGE-SAMA! WE WERE SO BUSY LEADING THE YOUNG BOY TO YOU THAT WE sort of forgot…" yelled both of the guards.

"Fine! Let him in here!" yelled the voice of the 'Hokage'

Soon, Isaac noticed both guards motioning him to follow them all the while looking guilty of abandoning their posts.


	4. Chapter 4 : The food eating contest

_**Second Life Chapter 4**_

**AN: Hello again, I am back with a new chapter. Quick things though, I am not knowledgeable with the Naruto universe but will do my best in describing them. I would like people's opinion on this story so far. I will have a pairing in the story but between Naruto and someone like him. There will be no bashing of any character since it just seems like a petty thing to do. And there will be characters that are supposed to be bad but aren't. I do not have a set update time thingie, only update when I feel like it. On to the story!**

**I do not own Naruto or the Golden Sun series or its characters. This is purely made for fun and I claim no ownership.**

"Yo!" – People talking

'Yo?' – People thinking

"**Annoying" –** Demon / Powerful being talking

'**Indeed'** – Demon / Powerful being thinking

"_**Katon" – **_Jutsu attack

"**Bolt"** – Psynergy attack

Chapter 4: Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto was bored, he'd just finished a prank that was, in his opinion, HILARIOUS. He had decided to go around and knock on the doors of each home and business, wait for someone to answer, then run away laughing happily. Most people did NOT enjoy his 'prank' considering that he thought it was an appropriate to knock at four in the morning, yeah, they were mad and swore vengeance on our little prankster.

Currently he was standing in front of the Hokage Residence and a very upset secretary. She was pretty, he guessed, with her long brown hair and petite face that was covered with a light shade of make-up. She was wearing a standard secretary outfit that was grey in color but had a lot of pockets for pencils or pens that might be needed. She wore a grey skirt that ended near her ankles and was wearing a pair of black colored work shoes.

"So Mr. Uzumaki, you are here already hm? Well at least you got your daily prank out of you system hm?" She bore him no ill will; in fact, she found his pranks quite humorous. She remembered on time where Naruto snuck into the Hokage's office and stole his accursed little orange book. He was so mad at having misplaced his 'little bundle of joy' and spent the whole day looking for it only to give up when he never found the book. Naruto eventually walked up to his office and tossed the book at the Hokage which earned him a glare and promise of revenge which, to this day, still has not happened yet.

"Heh, yeah, I feel great after doing that Mrs. Secretary-san. It was funny to see how the Hyuugas and the Uchihas reacted. Only one Uchiha was laughing when someone answered and no one was there. I dunno his name; he seemed like a great guy." Naruto said while giving his trademark 'foxy grin'.

"Yes well, next time try to find a bad of poop and light it on fire and then knock and leave it on the doorstep ok? Just don't let anyone know who gave you this idea or else" she threatened him while making a fist to signify that she was serious about it.

Naruto liked her; she occasionally helped give him inspirations with his pranks. This was odd of course seeing as how she was 'an old lady'. He'd never tell her what he thought of her though; he once made the mistake of telling her this only to end up receiving her female fury. She was extremely mad for no apparent reason, most of the time she would just glare at him and call him a 'stupid gaki' which got him offended.

Inside his office was the Sandaime Hokage shaking his head at the antics of his adopted grandson and his secretary. His old one was very rude to Naruto and once attempted to take his life away, which did not sit well with Hiruzen Sarutobi, not at all. He promptly had her fired and taken away to be deal with. She was never seen again.

"Irene-san, can you please send in Naruto? I'd like to take care of him, I mean, talk to him regarding his 'incident' with the village" buzzed the Sandaime Hokage from the intercom of his secretary's desk.

"H-Hai Hokage-same! I will send young Mr. Uzumaki in right away!" exclaimed a flushed Irene ushering in Naruto to the Hokage's office.

The Hokage's office was large, well much larger than his apartment anyways. It was decorated in gold, silver and red colors with a beautiful view of Konohagakure behind the Hokage's chair. The Hokage had scrolls and pictures of the old Hokage's around his desk with pictures of his wife and son/grandson. There was a very elegant red carpet on the floor, the room smelled of strawberries today for some reason which Naruto found odd but he didn't care. Sarutobi sat on an elegant red colored chair with golden decorations outlining it; the Hokage had a calm, tired smile on his face.

"'Sup Hokage-jiji! How's it going?" asked Naruto unaware of the presence of a young boy in the room.

"Ah, there you are Naruto-kun, come sit next to young Isaac-kun my boy. But do try to play nice though, I'm afraid that Isaac-kun has suffered a terrible accident." Said the Sandaime Hokage.

"Huh? Who's Isaac? There isn't anyone around her old man. You're going crazy." Said Naruto.

The Hokage merely shook his head at Naruto's antics clearly used to them. Naruto shrugged and sat next to one of the two chairs in front of the Hokage still not noticing the orange haired young man next to him. Isaac did notice Naruto and sweat-dropped at him not noticing him.

'Wow…this is Naruto huh? He seems…interesting.' Thought Isaac.

"Naruto-kun, meet Isaac-kun, Isaac-kun meet Naruto-kun." Said the Hokage moving his arm with practiced grace with Naruto following his arm. That was when Naruto noticed Isaac.

'Oh my Kami! LOOK AT HIS HAIR!' shouted Naruto in his mind staring at Isaac who just blushed in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san, how are you doing today?" asked Isaac ignoring the stars in Naruto's eyes. The Hokage just chuckled at seeing a speechless Naruto. Truly a rare moment.

"Wow! I love your hair! It's so orangey and cool and orangey and cool. Did I mention that it was orangey and cool?!" said Naruto after staring at Isaac for a bit. Isaac just shook his head in amusement and smiled at Naruto.

"Yeah, I have my Mom's hair and eyes but my Dad's willpower. So tell me Naruto, how are you doing this morning?" asked Isaac again. Naruto just shook his head and decided to answer.

"I'm doing great Isaac! How 'bout you? Is orange your natural hair color?" asked Naruto completely ignoring Isaac's explanation. Isaac just shook his head in amusement again.

'Well, he's something alright. Still to think that he holds a great and powerful beast inside him, his eyes show sadness and loneliness but one look at my hair and it shattered, even if it's temporary.' Thought Isaac.

"Oi Isaac! Do ya have a place to stay? You should stay with me at my place. It might be worn down but you'll get over it after a bit. And then we can play tag and you can help me prank the city. We'd be like brother, you with your awesome hair and me being, well, me. And then we can stay up and you can tell me about you!" said Naruto making Isaac sweat-drop at the boy in front of him.

'Oh yeah, he'll definitely LOVE Sheba, he's a male version of her. I feel sorry for everyone the day that those two meet. The pranks man, the pranks that'll happen…'thought Isaac shuttering at the pranks that came into his mind. He'll definitely have to keep them apart from each other, for now at least. He'll also have to get him into shape; the boy was too scrawny and looked malnourished. Still, he wondered if he knew how to use 'chakra'. Isaac still has yet to see the power in action.

'Will this Chakra be like my Psynergy? It'll be strange to see how it works. Will he throw it at people or will it be a physical transformation. I should've asked Kami-sama but no, I had to shake my head when it asked if I had more questions.' Thought Isaac. He then noticed that both Naruto and the Hokage were looking at him, he wondered why then remembered that Naruto asked him a question.

"Uh, I actually do not have a place to stay Naruto; I do not wish to intrude on you. I am sure that I can find work and a nice play to stay by myself. Do not worry about me." Said Isaac.

"It's no problem at all Isaac-nii! You can totally stay at my house. You don't seem hostile to me; you seem to have a nice aura around you. I'm sure we can be best friends!" exclaimed Naruto happily. He always wanted a brother and having Isaac around would surely lessen the beatings he received from the villagers. Who knows, maybe Isaac can help him become a Hokage?

"Now Naruto, I'm sure that Isaac-kun will join you at your house later today if he would like to go. But for now we must deal with your punishment." Said the Hokage earning a gulp from Naruto.

"But jiji! It was an awesome prank, they totally deserved it. 'Sides, it's not like I am planning on doing the other prank the nice secretary told me." Said Naruto while muttering the last bit to him hoping that the Hokage did not hear him, though Isaac did and so did the numerous ANBU's located around the Hokage's office.

The Hokage did hear that last part and merely sighed at the amount of damn…paperwork he'll be dealing. Why did they exist? Only to torture a poor old man? Kami was a cruel person.

'It seems as if I have no say in this, oh well. At least I can shape him up. Maybe he loves ramen too? Kami knows it's been so long since I've had a good bowl of ramen.' Though Isaac to himself.

As if on instinct Naruto's stomach began to growl earning a chuckle from everyone around him. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and look towards the Hokage and then at Isaac.

"Jiji, is it ok for me to take Isaac to eat some ramen? I'm starving" said Naruto.

'Ramen, did he say ramen? Oh Kami, this kid is awesome' thought Isaac while looking towards the Hokage, pressuring him to let them go.

"Sigh…oh alright, you two can go. Isaac-kun, do you have any money? I can give you money if you'd like?" asked the Hokage. Isaac nodded showing that he did have money.

"Alright then, come back so that we can finish our discussion Isaac-kun and deal with your civilian papers and if you'd like to enroll in the academy too." Said the Hokage dismissing our heroes who just nodded in thanks and rushed off to eat some ramen.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

_At Ichiraku's with Naruto and Isaac_

"So Naruto, where are your parents?" asked Isaac, he then noticed Naruto stop eating and look to the ground, depressed. Isaac immediately knew that something was wrong.

"I-I don't have any parents Isaac-nii, I'm an orphan and been living by myself for the past year. Old man Hokage gives me a monthly allowance to buy food and clothes but…" started Naruto, tears forming in his eyes. Teuchi and Ayame noticed this and looked towards Naruto's friend. They were shocked when he closed his eyes and the world started to shake as if an earthquake was happening. Veins of anger were around Isaac's head and he was shaking to try to imagine the life Naruto had.

'Kami was right; Naruto has had a life of suffering, look at his eyes. They seem so sad and full of hurt but no hatred. Argh! Damn these people and their ignorance!' thought Isaac who then noticed his energy acting up and noticing the room being surrounded by ninjas dressed with masks of different colors and designs.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Teuchi.

Everyone then noticed three bluish white circles forming around Isaac where the earthquakes were at their strongest. Naruto and everyone were in shock at seeing him shaking in anger.

"Isaac-nii, what's wrong? Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" cried Naruto, scared of Isaac probably hurting him in anger.

'What did I do wrong? All I mentioned is that I was an orphan? Maybe he'll hate me and leave me alone and beat me up like all the other people do…Kami, it's not fair' sadly thought Naruto.

Isaac opened his eyes and they were the same color as the rings surrounding his body. Seeing the boy emanating such power, the ANBU began to circle, ready to take him out if he became a problem.

Isaac noticed multiple presences surrounding him and a warm body wrapping him in a hug. Surprised, Isaac looked down and noticed that Naruto had hugged him, trying to calm him down. Isaac soon began to calm himself down which in turn caused the rings to begin to fade away.

"I'm not mad at you Naruto, I'm mad at the way you are being treated. A child such as you should not have to deal with something like this at your age. Now please stop crying, please?" said Isaac. Naruto heard what Isaac said and calmed down.

'He's not mad at me? But mad at the way I'm being treated? I…I don't know how to feel about this' thought Naruto.

'What were those strange rings-like things surrounding the boy next to Naruto' thought everyone on the room. From far away, on his crystal all seeing ball, sat Sarutobi. He seemed greatly interested at seeing those three rings surrounding Isaac.

'What was that? Was that Chakra?' thought the Sandaime Hokage.

"You're not mad at me Isaac-nii?" asked Naruto uncertainly.

"Of course not Naruto, why would I be? Someone who loves ramen as much as I do cannot be a bad person can they? Joked Isaac immediately causing the atmosphere around the room to calm down. All the current ANBU decided to leave save for two of them who just disappeared into the shadows looking at the orange haired man with curiosity.

"Heh, guess you're right Isaac-nii. C'mon, let's start a food eating contest! First one to get full loses!" exclaimed Naruto making Isaac smile at seeing him cheer up.

"You're on Naruto! Just don't go crying to the Hokage when you lose! No one can beat me in a ramen eating contest! " exclaimed Isaac confidently.

Famous last words.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe I lost…how you manage to eat so much Naruto?" asked Isaac with tears coming down his eyes. Him lose? It can't be! But he did and his wallet took a big chunk because of it.

'Note to self, never accept nor challenge Naruto to a ramen or food eating contest. I'll have to ask the Hokage if he can loan me money though I'd rather not. I'd be abusing his trust and friendship but damn. Can Naruto eat or what?' pondered Isaac, his poor wallet weighing almost one quarter of what it normally weighed.

Smirking, Naruto just felt great having met someone who shared his taste in 'the best food of the world, a food of the Gods!' in his opinion.

"Nah, it's alright Isaac-nii. I've always LOVED ramen, it's the best food in the world Dattebayo!" said Naruto.

The pair continues walking towards Naruto's home. Well, more like Naruto leading Isaac by his hand at breakneck speed. Isaac was tired upon their arrival.

'Man, I guess that I need to work on re-building my muscles eh? Oh well, this way I can spar with Naruto and see how strong he is.' Thought Isaac.

Looking at where Naruto lead him only made Isaac angry.

'Look at this place, it's disgusting! How can they let a child live here? It has rats and looks really run down! The nerve of these people!' thought Isaac angrily. He calmed down before letting his powers manifest themselves.

'I need to learn how to control my power too, can't let something like my emotions get the better of me. It can lead to dire consequences, this is so troublesome.' Thought Isaac.

On the other side of the village lay a young man gazing lazily at the sky who immediately agreed, not knowing why.

"C'mon Isaac-nii! My room is this one! I own these apartments as no one wanted to live next to me but oh well, their loss!" exclaimed Naruto, Isaac was barely able to contain his rage but noticed the grin that his companion had. He couldn't help but grin back which made Naruto's grin even bigger.

'I promise to you Naruto, that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. Just you wait until you meet Sheba, I swear you two will be the death of me and Jenna but it'll be worth it. You would have me someone who would be able to make you happy.' Thought Isaac to himself, smiling on the process.

Inside Naruto's room was clean….surprisingly. Isaac expected it to be a bit messy but it wasn't. It had a small living room made for two people. There was a pair of chairs on either side of the living room and a large, regal looking sofa there as well. There was a lone bookshelf that had nothing on it, except for ramen which Isaac agreed that it made it look good. There was a kitchen attached to the living room that was of pretty small size. It had a sink, a refrigerator, some shelves and a table with two chairs around it. He noticed that the shelves had ramen in them too.

'That'll have to change; I can't let Naruto grow up remaining the same size can I? First thing tomorrow morning I'll have to go out and buy groceries. There's no way that I'm letting Naruto grow up malnourished. Not on my life, no Sir.' Isaac thought to himself.

He noticed Naruto leaving his shoes near the entrance to the apartment, Isaac did the same too.

'He'll need shoes as well, I guess that I'll have to buy him clothes too as his outfit seems to be patched up. This village should not treat a child like this, it's pathetic!' angrily thought Isaac.

"So um, there's not enough space on my bed for both of us to sleep there Isaac-nii, If you want I can sleep on the couch while you sleep on my bed?" offered Naruto earning a firm shake of the head from his orange haired companion.

"No thank you Naruto, this is your place and you should rest in your room. Do not worry about me, I'm a grown boy, I can take care of myself. I have a blanket and pillows on me and a clean pair of clothes too. With toothbrushes and toothpaste as well. The only thing I do not have is a pair of towels, do you have one that I can borrow Naruto?" asked Isaac. Naruto nodded happily in response.

"I sure do Isaac-nii! Here, I'll go get it and make dinner too!" exclaimed Naruto making Isaac shake his head in amusement again; it seemed that this young boy humored him.

"I'll make dinner Naruto, I can cook. It'll be the best tasting food you'd ever have!" claimed Isaac making Naruto give him his foxy grin in exchange.

"Sounds great Isaac-nii! Lemme take a quick bath and I'll help you make dinner!" said Naruto going to the bathroom.

Isaac nodded and removed his backpack he was carrying. He removed his pair of swords and carefully lay them down on the sofa. He then took out a bag full of vegetable and fruits. He also took out a small box that had a couple pairs of steaks and some water to help pass the food down. He walked up to the kitchen and noticed that the fire was a bit weak so he carefully tried to turn up the flame receiving a quick shot of pain in reward. Placing the burnt thumb in his mouth he quickly cast a 'Cure' Psynergy spell emitting a warm colored aurora around his body that instantly made him feel relaxed.

'Well, it seems like I can still use some of my Psynergy. I'll have to ask the Hokage for a place to train Naruto and see what I can and cannot cast and do. I wonder if I can still summon though. All of my Djinns were left back at Weyard and I cannot call for them to come here as I am at another dimension. I wonder how Mother and Father are doing. I'll have to ask Kami-same if there is a way for me to get in contact with them. I know it said that it would not be able to help us out but I can tell that it is a big softie. It did not need to help out Naruto after all, it could have let him die and be rid of a problem.' Pondered Isaac all the while removing the pieces of steak and cutting them into long slices of bits while adding celery and some onions to them. The food started to sizzle and he heard his stomach grumble in response making him glad to see that Naruto was still taking a shower. It would've been embarrassing to see him witnessing his stomach act up. His Mother taught him to always be polite and offer help to those in need of course.

He heard the water turn off signifying that Naruto had finished taking his bath and sure enough, here he came with a clean pair of clothes. He was now wearing a black shirt with a spiraling whirl that looked very nice. He was wearing a pair of orange colored sweat pants and a pair of orange colored slippers.

Naruto stopped walking when he smelled the air around him.

"What's that smell Isaac-nii? It smells delicious!" exclaimed Naruto.

"It's called 'Carne Asada' Naruto, my Mother taught me how to cook when I was younger and she was getting sick from worry. She was taught by a band of Gypsies that were wandering around my home. It's really good! Rivaling ramen in my opinion, although I am not as good as a cook as my Mother" said Isaac.

"Carne Asada? Sounds weird, but it sure smells good. What else can ya cook Isaac-nii?" asked Isaac watching as he places a small, circle shaped item onto the stove and occasionally flipping it around.

"What's that Isaac-nii? Is it a type of bread?" asked Naruto earning a nod from Isaac.

"Very well noticed Naruto, this is called a 'tortilla' it is a type of bread that is used to eat 'carne asada' and other dishes with. There are many forms of 'tortilla' though I can only make two of them. Now, pull up a chair and get ready to taste the second best food ever!" exclaimed Isaac grabbing a pair of plates and placing two pieces of carne asada and a bowl full with tortillas on the table.

Naruto quickly said "itadakimasu" and began to eat. He was watching how Isaac was eating and quickly began to mimic his eating style.

The food tasted divine! He'd never ate something as good as this! It was almost as good as ramen, almost. He quickly poured himself a glass of lemonade that Isaac made and drunk it.

After a while both Isaac and Naruto were full and began to wash their plates when Naruto asked, "So, where's your Mom Isaac-nii? Do you have a sister?"

Isaac smiled as he remembered Jenna and Sheba, they were like sisters to him well, and Jenna was more like a girlfriend to him. Sheba acted more like a sister than Jenna did though they did have a habit of hitting him for laughs. It hurt, a lot.

"My Mom is back home Naruto, I will explain what I mean later alright? I do have a sister, sort of; you'll meet him at a later date. I am sure that you two will hit it off and become the best of friends. She likes playing pranks as well y'know? Just please try not to prank me." Said Isaac, Naruto quickly agreed to his terms.

'His sister is like me huh? Oh wow! I cannot wait to meet her Dattebayo!' thought Naruto happily.

Isaac noticed the grin on Naruto's face and sighed, he knew what he was thinking. 'Maybe Sheba won't corrupt him that badly…would she?' thought Isaac shivering at the thought of a second Sheba running around.

After they were done washing the dishes Isaac began to search in his backpack for the tent Kami gave him before he left. He rubbed his head remembering when Kami hit him to make him leave its presence. He found it quickly and began to set it up when Naruto said goodnight to him to which Isaac said goodnight back.

Crawling inside the tent Isaac began to cover himself in blanket and drifted to a peaceful sleep…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

_The next morning in the Hokage's office_

Isaac woke up early and quickly made breakfast for both himself and Naruto. Naruto was thankful that Isaac made breakfast and offered to wash the dishes as Isaac had to go see the Hokage. Isaac thanked him and promised to be back later with food and a new plate for Naruto to try, he also said that if he needed anything to come to the Hokage tower as he would most likely spend most of his day there filling out paperwork and stuff. Naruto waved to him as Isaac left to deal with paperwork.

Walking up to the Hokage's Residence, Isaac noticed Irene smiling at him.

"Hello Isaac-kun. How are things going between you and the little bundle of hyperness?" asked Irene.

Isaac laughed at what she called Naruto, "It's all going very well Irene-san. I made him something to eat and I am planning on buying food and clothes for him as all he had are expired and his tracksuit is not very appropriate" Irene nodded in agreement and beckoned for him to follow her to the Hokage's office. Once inside he greeted the Hokage and sat down when asked to.

"Good morning Isaac-kun, how did your day with Naruto-kun end?" asked the Hokage

"It went very well Hokage-sama, we went to a place called 'Ichiraku's' and had a ramen eating contest. That did not end well for both me and my wallet though. Afterwards we went to Naruto's apartment and ate some food that my Mother taught me. I plan on going to the village and buying food and a nice pair of clothing for him. I also plan on training him with the mace as my Mother and Father taught me swordsmanship, is that alright with you Sir?" asked Isaac, the Hokage smiled and nodded his head in agreement but seemed shocked that Isaac knew how to wield a sword.

"I did not know that you knew how to use a sword Isaac-kun. I will have to ask our resident swordsman to test you so that we can see how proficient you wield a blade. Is that ok?" asked the Hokage. Isaac nodded in agreement as well; he saw no problem in it. Plus it'll help him learn how much being back in the body of a five year old affected his skills.

"It is alright with me Hokage-sama." Said Isaac.

The Hokage smiled at the young man in front of him 'such good manners' he thought.

"Isaac-kun, I'd like to ask you a question about what happened at Ichiraku's yesterday, is that alright with you?" asked the Hokage, all of the ANBU's in the room began gazing at the orange haired boy curious to know what were those rings that surrounded his body.

Sighing, Isaac agreed to answer the Hokage's questions. Kami said that he should give him the dagger he kept in his chest plate in order to explain himself. Reaching into his chest plate Isaac slowly brought out a dagger immediately noticing the tense atmosphere in the room.

"I mean the Hokage no harm, I need to give him this dagger as it should explain and prove my story." He said; the guards did not move until the Hokage gave them a nod.

"Very well then, Isaac-kun, what were those strange bluish white rings that encircled your body?" asked the Hokage.

Isaac looked him in the eye and looked around and spotted the ANBU, making them almost gasp as he looked at each and every one of them in the eye.

"I can see you guys. Hokage-sama, what you saw in the restaurant yesterday was a power that is known as 'Psynergy' it used the mind to unleash devastating psychic blast to a foe or help an ally. I am known as an 'Adept' or 'Psynergy warrior' I cannot use Chakra because of this but I feel that the use of my Psynergetic abilities more than makes up for it. The power I was emmiting, in anger after what Naruto what telling me, was a power known as quake. A low powered Earth based attack. There are four types of Adepts where I come from; there is the Venus or 'Earth' Adepts, the Mercury or 'Water' Adepts the Mars or 'Fire' Adepts and the Jupiter or 'Wind' Adepts. I come from another dimension called 'Weyard' and was summoned here by Kami-sama, it told me of a prophecy where Naruto would be killed in order to bring dark days to your world and it entrusted me and my two allies , Sheba and Jenna, to help protect and train Naruto until he can defend your world. The dagger to me was given by Kami-sama who said that it should be able to prove my story true. Kami-sama said to focus Chakra into the dagger and something will happen, I'm not sure what it is though." Explained Isaac noticing the serious look on the Hokage's face.

Channeling Chakra into the dagger a flash of bright light appeared and when it died down there stood a figure of untold grace. The figure looked different to everyone on the room. To the Hokage, it looked like his dead wife and to an ANBU in the room it looked like his fallen teammate.

'Rin….'though the Dog faced ANBU sadly.

"Hello Hiruzen Sarutobi, Isaac, my name is Kami." Said the figure. Everyone just looked at it with their mouths open wide, 'this is truly Kami! Oh my' was the thought on everyone's head.

"K-Kami-sama! It's an honor to meet one of your divine grace!" stated the Sandaime Hokage. Kami just gave a bow in acknowledgement. Turning to everyone on the room it smiled and waved at them, some of the ANBU just waved back not being able to think of anything else to do.

"I came here to vouch for young Isaac here. He is, indeed, speaking the truth. "Said Kami, no one dared to question it as they feared of its divine wrath.

"I-I-I see, so young Isaac-kun is truly from a different dimension then?" asked the Hokage earning a nod of affirmation for his question.

"He is from another dimension, I am sure that Isaac explained the prophecy I was given did he?" asked Kami receiving a nod from the Hokage as well.

Taking a long drag from his pipe, the Hokage looked at the figure in front of him, "Pardon me for asking but, are you truly Kami?" asked the Hokage. Kami just looked at him before closing its eyes and pointing at him.

The ANBU in the room tensed and were prepared to attack the figure in front of them, Kami or not, this was their Hokage and they had a sworn duty to protect him!

Everyone relaxed when out of Kami's finger tips came a calming golden white light that calmly struck the Hokage. The Hokage instantly began reverting back to when he was around his thirties ushering a gasp of surprise from everyone in the room.

"There, if that does not prove that I am Kami then I do not know what else" said Kami. She then turned to the Dog faced ANBU and said "Kakashi Hatake, please do not hold onto the painful memories of your past and help Naruto and Isaac grow into powerful warriors in order to protect the planet. Rin would have wanted you to live your life and right now you are wasting her legacy by wallowing in despair and pity"

Kakashi began to silently cry to himself shattering his emotional mask in the process, if Kami itself asked him to let go of the painful memories of Rin and begin to live a life for the both of them, who was he to deny it its request?

"Now if that is all, I'd like to return back to my home. Oh and Isaac, I will be sending you one of my closest friends to assist you in your quest. Both Sheba and Jenna will be coming down here very soon enough, though I'd suggest that you'd apologize to them once you see them" said Kami smirking when it saw the confused look on Isaac face which then began to form into one of horror as it realized what it mean.

"Goodbye everyone! Take care and try not to get hurt Isaac" it said laughing as it vanished in a ray of light.

The room grew quite as everyone began to grasp the information they received from both the boy and the diving figure of Kami. Hiruzen cleared his throat indicating that he had something important to say.

"Now, everything said here will be an S-rank secret and if I hear or notice anyone of you uttering anything about this, I will send you to Ibiki. Is that understood?" said the Hokage said with a gleam of malice in his eye. Everyone soon realized that this aura was why he was known as the 'God of Shinobi'.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" exclaimed all the ANBU in the room no one wanted to disobey a direct order from the Hokage.

"Alright then, now Isaac-kun. You cannot use Chakra correct?" asked the Hokage, Isaac nodded in conformation. "Very well, I will alert the academy about your situation but will not let them know about your abilities alright?" again Isaac nodded, "very good. So, upon hearing what you said, am I correct in assuming that you are an 'Venus' Adept?" asked the Hokage, again Isaac nodded. Pleased the Hokage leaned back in his chair smoking from his pipe. It felt good to be young once more, he felt so energized and alert.

"Did Kami-sama alert you to Naruto's 'unique' situation'?" asked the Sandaime Hokage, once more Isaac nodded.

"What else did it tell you?" asked the Hokage. Isaac began to explain everything that Kami told him right down to the attack of the 'Kyuubi'. Puffing on his pipe, the Hokage only nodded his head when Isaac told him everything about the history of their world. He was very amazed that this young man knew so much about his world yet he did not know anything about his. It piqued his interest.

"Ok then, are you comfortable with being enrolled in the Ninja Academy despite being a swordsman? I can arrange for you to be tutored by one of our best swordsman if you like during the weekends?" offered the Hokage; again Isaac nodded his head making the Hokage smile at the child.

"Very well then, you will begin the Ninja Academy in one month. During this month I want you to help train Naruto and protect him from any harm. This is a personal request from me to you Isaac-kun, with your unique abilities I trust that you can handle it." Said the Hokage making Isaac, once more, nod his head but this time with excitement at being able to protect Naruto from harm's way.

"I am curious to know whom this ally of Kami-sama's is, do you have an idea Isaac-kun?" asked the Hokage.

This time Isaac answered verbally, "I do not know whom this ally of Kami-sama's is Hokage-sama, but I do know that whoever it is will become a valuable ally to us. If Kami itself trusts this being with its power then it must be powerful" said Isaac earning a nod from everyone in the room.

"If that is all Hokage-sama, may I be excused? I would like to be able to purchase food and clothing for Naruto." Politely asked Isaac, the Hokage nodded to his request but told him to be at training ground seven tomorrow morning to meet with his opponent.

"Dog, Weasel, Neko, please ensure that young Isaac-kun does not get lost nor runs into any trouble. He forgot to ask me where training ground seven is in his hurry" laughed the Hokage earning nods from the three ANBU. It seemed that nodding to a request was starting to become a common thing, all thanks to Isaac. He then dismissed the three and turned to look at the village behind him.

'Isaac-kun, Naruto-kun, please take care of yourselves especially you Naruto-kun. You are in so much danger due to your heritage; I trust that Isaac does not know about your heritage either. This will be so troublesome' thought the Hokage to himself.

On a small hill somewhat close to the Hokage Residence lay a young boy with his pineapple shaped hairstyle and his lazy expression who silently agreed with nothing in particular. 'What is this feeling I have been receiving this whole day? It's so troublesome' thought the lazy boy to himself turning to stare at the sky.

**Well, there ya go. Another chapter and my story is progressing, slowly but surely. Next chapter will introduce the academy to both Naruto and Isaac and will highlight, in flashbacks, the hellish training young Isaac put Naruto through. I made myself hungry explain the 'Carne Asada' damn me! Please review! It inspires me to type faster and make my story longer. There is only so much one person can do.**

**Pmiranda13, out!**

**Published October 23, 2012 at 10:57 PM**


	5. Chapter 5 : So far so good, now what?

**Hey there guys, I'm back again with a new chapter. I'm really excited that some of you decided to review my story; I saved them in a folder on my email address. They mean a lot to me and I plan on answering your questions/ comments…now!**

The Anime Sage : **Yeah, sorry about the words mixed up. I did edit them and stuff but the site still displays them as paragraphs into or readable parts. I tried to fix them in my later chapters if it helps? I had someone giving me pointers while writing my story but I kinda…forgot what he told me heh. I have a fellow author who I am bouncing ideas between us two. He's helping me out with suggestions and reviews.**

sky is the limet : **I really do not want Isaac to train other people to be Adepts as being Adepts require a very strong mental prowess, any other person may pass out from trying though people who use Genjutsu may have an easier time in becoming an Adept but it'll be harder to do. There *might* be two unknown Adepts in Konoha though, it all depends on whether I like what I do with them or not. Adepts, from what the two Golden Sun games had, typically use swords / staff / maces / broadswords/ and scythes in the case of the main villains from the first Golden Sun game. Naruto will not be a swordsman but he will be using a staff or mace at times. I've read way too many stories where he wields a sword and most of them are written half-assed. There will be more Adepts in the world, in fact one of the major characters will be an Adept who will rival Isaac in strength when Isaac was in the second Golden Sun game, but he will not appear for some time. Naruto as an Adept? I'm not sure about it; he already has the Kyuubi in his body, huge chakra reserves and his ability to defy the odds. It'll make the story interesting though…**

**So, on with the story and sorry for the long review response. I try to answer as much as I can to a question or a comment.**

"Yo!" – People talking

'Yo?' – People thinking

"**Annoying" –** Demon / Powerful being talking

'**Indeed'** – Demon / Powerful being thinking

"_**Katon" – **_Jutsu attack

"**Bolt"** – Psynergy attack

_Chapter 5_

Isaac smiled as he remembered his chat with the Hokage; he was going to be enrolled in the Ninja Academy and training Naruto so that he can be strong once his Genin exam starts. He may not know much about Chakra and how to harness it but he was going to stop by the library to read up on how to help Naruto control his Chakra. He grinned at the thought of Naruto swearing at his upcoming training schedule.

'He's so going to hate me for doing this to him but it is necessary, I cannot be around to help him always. He will have to learn how to defend himself in case I am sick or injured.' He thought to himself making his way into the shopping area of Konoha. He stopped by a store that was selling foods of different varieties and a mix of local and foreign vegetable and fruits. He picked up what he needed, thanked the cashier and left the store heading over to the local weapon shop to see if he can possibly buy Naruto a training staff. He was deciding whether to train him in the art of swordplay or to train him to fight using a staff and later a mace.

'While he using a sword will be interesting, something is telling me that it would be a wrong choice. I do not know much about training him to wield a staff nor a mace but , what can go wrong…right?' he asked himself doubting the possibilities of Naruto somehow unleashing his wrath on him.

He went into a weapon shop and immediately noticed a young woman in front of him. She had brown hair that was shaped into cinnamon rolls on either side of her hair giving her a …distinct hairstyle. She was wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and a pair of blue training pants. She had a smile as she noticed him but immediately gasped when she saw the two swords on his back but greeted him nonetheless.

"Hello and welcome to our humble weapon shop! My name is Tenten, how may I help you today?" she asked. Isaac quickly said "hello" and asked her if they had training staffs and maces available.

"We sure do! Say I couldn't help but notice that two swords strapped to your back. Do you mind if I take a look at them?" she asked, hoping not to intrude or him snapping at her.

"My swords? Hm… I do not know they are pretty special to me…" he said looking in her eyes trying to find any hint of mischief or ill-intent in them. When she looked back without looking away, he saw just pure curiosity in her eyes.

"Very well then, just be extremely careful with them as they are really sharp and very precious to me." He warned her reaching into his back and removing his two blades from their sheaths. He slowly removed his Sol Blade and Gaia Blade from his back and handed them to her, keeping a watchful eye as she began to smile widely.

'These….these swords are amazing! I've never seen craftsmanship such as these two! One of them seems to glimmer in this room which has light but not so much while the other seems to reflect a distant land full of trees and birds.' She thought to herself.

"Do you mind if I call my father and have him look at your swords Mr…?" asked Tenten.

"Isaac, just call me Isaac and…I guess I do not mind much as long as you promise not to take them. You'll see that these are very dear to me and I would hate for them to become lost." Said Isaac, Tenten nodded her head in excitement and called for her Dad. A couple of moments later in came a large man who stood easily at six feet. He has long, strong arms that were no doubt shaped by him being a weapon smith. He had a kind look to his eyes. His appearance was almost identical to his daughter save for his hair style being short. He was wearing a working apron with long durable black pants and a pair of sandal. His name was Mr. Kajiya.

"Well hello young man, how are you doing? What do you need Tenten?" he asked to his daughter greeting Isaac in the process.

"Hey Dad, come look at these weapons Isaac-san brought. What do you think of them?" asked Tenten handing Isaac's weapons over to her father. He took them in his arm and gave them an analytical gaze.

"These weapons are very strange, they seem to be emmiting a strong aura around them, where did you get them from young Isaac-kun?" asked Mr. Kajiya

"I was given them by my father before he disappeared. The one that glows is called the 'Sol Blade' and the other one is called the 'Gaia Blade'" explained Isaac receiving a nod from Tenten's Dad.

"I see, they are finely made and look to be extremely durable. Though I am wondering if one such as yourself can use them in battle. I hope I do not come off as rude I am merely asking in curiosity." Asked Mr. Kajiya.

Isaac looked over at both Tenten and her Father trying to see if they are trying to take his swords from him. Swords mean the world to swordsmen he was taught, and to be robbed from them was almost as bad a death.

"I can assure you Mr. Kajiya that I am capable of handling these weapons. My father taught me them before he left." Assured Isaac.

"Do you mind if we have a spar Isaac-san? I would like to see how you handle these weapons" asked Tenten.

"Now Tenten, this young man came in here looking for weapons and I am sure that we may have annoyed him by asking too many questions. Let him buy his weapon in peace" said Mr. Kajiya, Tenten agreed.

"It is no trouble at Kajiya-sama; I am not annoyed at all by you asking. I actually already finished what I needed to do. I will come back another time for our spar Tenten-san. Is that alright with you?" asked Isaac. Tenten agreed and smiled making Isaac smile in response, she gave him back his weapons and placed the on his back. Isaac quickly bought what he wanted and made a custom order about a special type of mace that can channel Chakra into it. Mr. Kajiya agreed but warned him that it will cost some money and time to build. Isaac nodded and promised to come back at a later date for his spar with Tenten. Both Tenten and her father waved goodbye at Isaac as he turned his sights on the direction of Naruto's apartments.

Upon arriving at his and Naruto's apartment, he noticed a group of villagers surrounding something on the floor kicking it and stabbing it with their pitchforks and swords. One of the villagers raised his fist in the air and gave a cry of joy; Isaac tilted his head at the action and decided to hasten his steps towards what made the villager so happy. Arriving quickly to the apartments Isaac noticed that mixed in with the villagers were some ANBU's which made him think that something big was going on. In front of the villagers and ANBU's lay Naruto his body riddled with stab wounds and burnt marks. Isaac started shaking in anger at the sight of his little brother on the floor and the group of cheering Konoha citizens.

"What happened here? Who did this to Naruto?" demanded Isaac. Upon hearing this one of the ANBU turned towards Isaac and said smugly, "Why do you care you brat? We did this to him. It was about damn time someone took care of the demon brat"

Isaac was barely containing his anger at this point. Noticing the boy's anger one of the villager taunted him saying that they'd do the same thing to a 'demon sympathizer' Isaac snapped at hearing the villager threaten him.

"I WILL BRING DEATH TO ANYONE WHO HURT NARUTO! HE WILL NOT BE KILLED BY A GROUP OF IGNORANT VILLAGERS AND SO CALLED 'ANBU'S!" he roared in anger shouting at the sky. The villagers and ANBU laughed at the threat a five year old boy was making and shrugged him off preferring to continue kicking and spitting at Naruto's dying body.

Isaac began radiating a corrupt dark blue aura and rings around his body as he finally snapped. The sudden spike of power got the attention of everyone in the place including the Hokage.

'What is this feeling of hatred? Did the Kyuubi break free?! No, it's not filled with bloodlust like the one the Kyuubi emits. This one is full of pure anger…" worried the Sandaime Hokage. He quickly summoned his three most loyal ANBU guards; Dog, Weasel and Cat. All three of the ANBU bowed to the Hokage's presence and awaited his command.

"You three, come with me. A sudden spike in power appeared near Naruto's house. I am afraid that someone is trying to break the Kyuubi free. Quickly, come along!" said the Hokage using a quick body slicker technique while the three ANBU did the same.

Isaac quickly touched his forehead and summoned spires of clay that appeared out of nowhere shocking the ANBU present and the villagers. One of his spires struck and ANBU in the eye going through his skill killing him in the process. Another two spires struck two civilians that attacked Naruto and slowly killed them. The earth began to cave-in in the area where the villagers where, Isaac quickly emitted at burst of Psynergy and said, "**Carry!**" moving Naruto's body on top of their apartment complex.

The villagers were sucked in the earth trying to yell as their bodies began to compress but their cries where muffled by the earth as it began to form itself back again. The final four people (two villagers and two ANBU) began trying to attack Isaac not caring about the cloak his body was emitting. Isaac began to lose his focus and quickly succumbed to exhaustion as Weasel, Dog and Car appeared and subdued the offending criminals.

The Hokage appeared at the same time and began frantically searching for Naruto and Isaac. Quickly spotting Naruto, he made his way to the boy ordering Dog to take him to the hospital but stopped as he noticed his body slowly dying. Isaac stood up abruptly and walked over to Naruto's body ignoring the Hokage's plea of joining Weasel to the hospital.

"Hokage-sama, please take care of me as I will be too exhausted from doing this. Promise to take care of Naruto while I am gone, I do not know how long I will be unconscious though. Take Naruto to the hospital once I patch him up please?" asked Isaac. The Hokage nodded, trusting the young man. If Kami itself trusted him, why shouldn't he?

"Alright Isaac-kun, I will take care of Naruto for you. Just please try to heal him back. I have confidence in your skills." Said the Hokage backing away from the young boy as he began to emit a warm, comforting aura around his body.

Isaac quickly touched his forehead and began concentrating his Psynergy as he yelled, "**Revive". ** His hands began to glow in the same color as the rest of his body as an orange wave-like energy left his fingertips enveloping Naruto's body. Naruto's wounds began to heal in front of the eyes of the Hokage and the three present ANBU's.

'Such power, is this the power of Psynergy? It is so amazing' thought everyone present.

Naruto took in a deep breath suddenly causing the Hokage to widen his eyes in surprise. Naruto began to look around him and spotted his brother and smiled at him. Isaac noticed that Naruto woke up and smiled at him too.

A man wearing bandages around the right side of his body looked on in shock as the young boy in front of him completely brought back the demon boy from death.

'Such power' he thought, 'what type of Chakra is this? It feels so warm and pleasant; I must have him for my ROOT program. So young and yet so powerful…'

The man in bandages quickly jumped from the rooftop and began walking towards our orange haired hero. He quickly stopped once he noticed the Hokage step in front of him making the man sneer in anger.

"What do you want Danzo?" demanded the Hokage.

"Who is this boy Sarutobi? And what type of Chakra is he emitting? It is very powerful as it is visible." Demanded Danzo, the Hokage shook his head in frustration.

"Leave the young lad be Danzo! He is a brother for Naruto. He and Naruto have a lot in common." Said the Hokage, Danzo smirked at his response.

"Then leave him in my care, together him and the boy will become very powerful tools for Konoha, it is their civic duty to help us out." Smugly stated Danzo, Weasel, Dog and Cat glared at the man in front of him.

'Yeah right, I bet you just want him for yourself Danzo. You do not care for anyone else other than your own needs' thought Dog. Unknowingly to him both of his team members where thinking the same things.

"I think not Danzo, this boy and Naruto will be enrolled in the Ninja Academy soon. And its Hokage-sama to you!" angrily retorted the Sandaime Hokage making Danzo narrow his eyes at him.

"Very well then Hokage-_sama_" spat Danzo, "but I demand an explanation for his appearance and his unique powers. I am sure that the council will be pleased in hearing about a boy with his abilities" and with that Danzo left in a body flicker technique. Isaac collapsed at this make making Naruto shout in worry.

"Isaac-niisan, what's wrong? Please wake up Isaac-nii!" shouted Naruto fearing for Isaac's life. Isaac just gave a weak grin and passed out from exhaustion.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

_In the Konoha Hospital_

Isaac woke up to a room filled with complicated machine and smelling of nothing but medicine. 'I must be in the hospital' he though. Looking around he saw the Hokage and the three ANBU that Naruto told him about. 'Where's Naruto?' he asked to himself.

"Isaac-kun, how are you feeling my boy?" asked the Hokage. Isaac looked up at him and smiled.

"I am feeling much better but my mind hurts like crazy, how long was I out Hokage-sama?" asked Isaac.

"You've been resting for three days, I will have a nurse bring you some painkillers for your headache." Said the Hokage motioning for a nurse to fill his request, Isaac stopped him and shook his head.

"I do not need painkillers Hokage-sama, all I need is a Psynergy rock and I'll be back to my old cheery self" joked Isaac earning a raised eyebrow from Hokage who later gave a chuckle at the boys antics.

"And what is a 'Psynergy rock' Isaac-kun?" asked the Hokage.

"A Psynergy rock is a small purple colored rock that only reacts to an Adept's presence. It fully heals our Psynergy and gives us back our energy." Explained Isaac, the Hokage thought about what the boy said.

'A purple rock that only works for Adepts huh? I know I've seen a rock like that but where….' Thought the Hokage 'Aha! That's it! I have one in my study!'

"Dog, go to my study and look for the rock Isaac-kun needs. You should find it on top of my desk, bring it here quickly!" ordered the Hokage, the ANBU quickly nodded and disappeared in a body flicker.

"Hokage-sama, where's Naruto? Is he alright?" asked Isaac. The Hokage smiled at the boys' question. 'He really does care about him and to think that it's only been a day since they've met' pondered the Hokage.

"He is fine Isaac-kun, he is in my house resting, you saved his life you know? What was that energy you cast upon him?" asked the Hokage.

"It is my **Revive** Psynergy Hokage-sama. In exchange for completely draining my Psynergy reserves I can completely heal someone and bring them back from the dead" explained Isaac. Everyone gasped upon his explanation.

'A technique that can bring back someone from the dead in exchange for exhausting ones Psynergy reserves? Very interesting and helpful, this boy will grow up to become a powerful force' thought Weasel to himself.

"Can your Psynergy be recovered by itself or do you need to rely on this 'Psynergy rock'?" asked Weasel.

"My Psynergy can recover by itself by me doing any sort of activity, be it walking or doing exercise. Sleeping helps it recover faster though. If you do not have a Psynergy rock the process can take a long time to finish" explained Isaac, Weasel nodded.

"So, why are you able to talk Isaac-kun? According to you your **'Revive'** technique should leave you very tired." Asked the Hokage. Isaac pondered this for a while before answering.

"I honestly have no clue Hokage-sama. I am confused on this. It makes no sense to me. I shouldn't be up as it is but I feel fine except for my headache" said Isaac.

As Isaac finished answering the Hokage's questions Dog appeared and walked over to Isaac handing him a small purple colored stone that had crack around it.

"Here you go Isaac-kun" said the Dog masked ANBU. Isaac took the Psynergy stone and placed it near his forehead. Everyone raised their eyebrow at the display but quickly widened their eyes as the stone began to dissolve in a string of multi-colors into Isaac's eyes. Isaac's headache began to disappear and he began to feel much better.

"How are you feeling Isaac-kun?" ask the Hokage.

"I am feeling much better Hokage-sama, thank you very much Dog-san!" said Isaac, the Dog faced ANBU nodded.

"Now Isaac-kun, we will leave you here to recover. I will leave Cat-san with you, is that alright with you?" asked the Hokage. Isaac nodded his head and the Hokage smiled before leaving in a body flicker, the two remaining ANBU's did the same.

"If you do not mind Cat-san, I will be going back to sleep. I am feeling a bit tired from today's actions. Did someone put the groceries I bought inside Naruto's apartment?" asked Isaac, the Cat haired ANBU nodded and Isaac smiled before saying "thank you" and soon fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Isaac awoke to the sound of voices. He slowly opened his right eye to peer around the room thinking that someone might have come to deal him harm while he was recuperating.

"So, you are Isaac's sisters?" asked a strangely familiar voice. 'It must be Naruto" thought Isaac.

"Yup, me and him go waaayyyy back when why, I remember a time when me and Jenna here snuck up on him as he was taking a shower. He noticed us somehow but Jenna here passed out from seeing his body." Said another familiar voice.

'That voice….no….I can't be….' Thought Isaac horrified.

"Ewww… you two saw Isaac-niisan naked? Why?" asked Naruto. He honestly didn't know why someone would peek at someone else in the shower. 'They're all naked and stuff, it's just gross' he thought shaking his head and sticking his tongue out in a disgusted manner.

"Well, Jenna and me were talking about how Isaac would look when in the shower. Actually, Jenna brought it up I just went along with it seeing as it'll embarrass him and stuff." Said the same voice.

"I swear Sheba; you better stay away from Naruto. Last thing I want is for you to corrupt him with your…youness…" said Isaac startling everyone in the room. They all thought he was sleeping still.

"Isaac! Ho-how l-long were you awake? What did you hear?" asked Sheba.

"More than enough to realize that I cannot have any privacy when I take showers. Jeez Sheba, I did not expect this from you or Jenna. Speaking of Jenna, where'd she go?" asked Isaac looking around the room. Sheba sat in a chair next to Naruto; she was wearing a simple white dress with a pair of black shoes. Naruto was wearing his dreaded orange jumpsuit. 'Seriously, I thought the Hokage would've picked out his clothing for him' thought Isaac shaking his head at his younger 'brother's' clothing choice.

"Huh, I could've sworn she was next to me. She must've gone to get some food or stuff" said Sheba, Naruto just nodded next to her.

"Yeah, she must've gone to get us some ramen Isaac-nii!" said Naruto fidgeting in his chair. Sheba just laughed at his antics.

"Isaac-nii huh? How'd that happened 'Isaac-nii'? Asked Sheba teasingly. Naruto then looked at her puzzled.

"It's a long story Sheba. I still don't know why Naruto invited me to live with him nor why he trusted me, a complete stranger, to live with him but I am not complaining. I can take care of him and raise him like the brother I never had" said Isaac smiling at Naruto, Naruto just beamed at him. 'I have an older brother!' thought Naruto happily, small tears escaping his eyes. Both Isaac and Sheba looked at him and Sheba wrapped her arms around him, comforting him.

"There, there Naruto, there is no need to cry. You have big brother Isaac and big sister Sheba here to help make you happy." She said reassuringly. Naruto cleaned his tears on his jacket and smiled at her.

'I have a sister now too. I know that it must be weird to just accept them but I don't care! They haven't called me 'demon' nor beated me up.' He thought to himself. He just hugged Sheba harder earning him a smile from both her and Isaac.

"Hey, hey. What about me bro? Don't I get a hug too?" asked Isaac teasing Naruto. Naruto smiled at him and ushered Sheba over to Isaac wrapping both of them in a big hug. 'I have a family now…' he thought to himself.

During this time a red-headed young girl was walking through the hospital's halls looking for a place that sells ramen for the orange wearing kid and Sheba. She just wanted a bar of chocolate seeing as how Felix wasn't here pestering her to eat healthier. 'Hmph! Stupid older brother! Telling me what I can and cannot eat. Who does he think he is?!' she screamed in her head cursing her brother.

Eventually she found the hospital cafeteria and quickly ordered ramen for both Isaac and the orange dressed boy. 'Seriously, he begged me to go get him ramen. He said that Isaac-nii also liked ramen as much as he did. Odd though, I could've sworn that he never tried it before. What did Sheba ask me to bring her again? That's right! She wanted a bowl of ramen too. I swear, if they all end up eating nothing but ramen they'll stay short for life' she thought to herself cursing all three of the lazy people.

She waited for her orders to be ready thinking of ways to get Isaac and Sheba and finding this 'Naruto' person. 'Come to think of it, why am I grabbing food for Sheba and that yellow haired kid? He looked familiar though' while thinking about the yellow haired boy the food she ordered was finish and, after thanking the nurse who gave her the food, she marched up to the room the old man that was reading that weird orange book said he was in. It was a strange meeting, like he was expecting her and Sheba to show up.

_Flashback, earlier that day!_

_Both Sheba and Jenna were standing of front of the being calling itself 'Kami' they soon realized that it was NOT Kami but someone with too much time in their hands and busy doing whatever it pleased because it had 'nothing better to do' as it claimed._

"_Let me get this straight then, you are an all-powerful being that can change the world on your whim and there is not a damn thing we can do about it and you are not Kami?" demanded an angry Jenna and Sheba. Both looking at 'Kami' like it was a crazy person._

"_**That is indeed correct, now onto business**__" it said not letting both girls a chance to question it longer. "__**You both are nearing the end of your usefulness to me (for Kami's sake! The paperwork I need to do have somehow **__**risen**__** in size, what were these two girls doing during the time I spent sleeping letting them do my work?) And I figured that you two would like to join Isaac raising the boy. I am actually ORDERING you two to help him out. You two have made my work much harder somehow. Now, you two will be warped into the office of the village leader or 'Hokage' you two will give him this dagger**__" it hands them its special dagger, "__**and I will warp there and explain everything. After that you will be helping Isaac take care of the child**__-"_

"_You already said that" stated Sheba._

"_**I know I did girl! I was just….testing you…yeah…testing you…anyways, you will help him and after a bit I will send one of my closest allies to help you deal with the certain doom you two will face**__" It said. Both girls just looked at him in shock._

"_**Now**__" it began to walk towards our two heroines, "__**begone!**__" and with that it rose its foot and stomped them into the ground earning a cry of "Hey! That hurt damnit!"_

"_**Oh and while you two are down there, do be dears and try not to kill Isaac nor the kid will ya? It only makes my job even harder to complete**__" with that both the girls fell into the earth at high speeds slamming into the Hokage residence where the group of ANBU and the Hokage stood up and looked at the two girls on the floor._

"_Well…this is…interesting…" the Hokage said to himself seeing the dagger in the hand of Jenna and immediately knowing who or what sent them here. He gave a long sigh and sat back motioning for the ANBUs standing up to sit down. He then took out his orange colored book after dismissing the group of ANBU and ordered the dog faced one to stand back in case the two unconscious little girls were 'dangerous' none of the ANBU believed him of course, knowing what was the true motive of dismissing them but none of them dared to question the Hokage. They don't want to go to the interrogation department. That one crazy girl was there and she scared them…_

_Flashback end!_

Yup, that was a weird experience for her, waking up to two grown men giggling like schoolgirls all because of that little orange book. 'What is that book about' Jenna thought to herself. She knocked on the doors and soon a call of "Come in" was heard inside the door. Jenna looked around and noticed that Isaac was awake and staring at her, she smiled at him and went to sit next to Sheba and the yellow haired boy.

"Here ya go Sheba, yellow haired boy" she said handing the bowls of ramen to Sheba and Naruto who immediately began to eat. A giant anger mark soon grew from the head of the red-haired young woman who stood there patiently waiting for her thanks. After not hearing both Sheba nor the yellow haired boy give their thanks she began t scrunch her fist and brought it down to both of them earning a cry of  
"what the hell Jenna/ lady?!".

"That's what you two get for not giving me thanks for brining your food. Is it that hard to do to give thanks?!" she yelled at them forming another fist in her right hand. Upon seeing the fist both Sheba and Naruto quickly said "Thank you Jenna/ pretty lady" Satisfied, Jenna turned to Isaac who was sitting there laughing at the misfortune of his two friends. Seeing Jenna grow an anger mark on her head Isaac immediately began to defend himself.

"N-n-now Jenna, you wouldn't hit someone in the hospital…would you?" he pleaded weakly; Jenna looked at him and sighed shaking her head.

"No Isaac, I wouldn't hit someone in the hospital" she said, Isaac gave a sigh of relief, "That's why I'm going to wait for you to get out of here to hit you for leaving me with that damn 'Kami' wannabe and those stacks of papers" she said cracking her knuckles indicating that she'd keep her word. Isaac gulped loudly and began to protest when he realized that common sense wouldn't work on his friend while she was like this. 'It's like anything anyone says will just provoke her. I wonder where she got her temper from?' he thought to himself.

"Well?" she said, Isaac raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Well what?" he said, apparently that was the wrong thing to say as she looked at him in anger.

"What are you doing in the hospital mister? And who is the boy eating next to Sheba?" she asked. Isaac just gave her a blank look.

'So she brings Naruto food and doesn't even question who he is or why he is here?' he thought to himself. 'What is wrong with her?' he wouldn't say this to her of course, he would just end up regretting it after being discharged from the hospital. Her punches hurt dammit!

"Oh, the boy next to Sheba is Naruto, he's that one kid we were told about" said Isaac. Jenna turned around and glared at Naruto who just glared back at her. They stood like this for a while, neither one of them backing down until Jenna said," Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"You know it's rude to ask someone to introduce themselves before introducing yourself you know?" said Sheba. Jenna just turned to glare at her promising her pain in the future. Sheba just shrugged her shoulders while Isaac face palmed himself.

'What did I do to deserve this? A hot-headed red head, two prankster blondes and I'm back as a child. Why me?' he asked himself while crying anime tears.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am five years old and I plan on becoming a Hokage Dattebayo!" said Naruto, Jenna just nodded in acceptance and introduced herself.

"My name is Jenna Hi and this, as you know, is Isaac. The dimwit next to you" Sheba looked at her in anger" is called Sheba" Jenna said pointing to Sheba who kept glaring at her in anger.

"Not cool Jenna, you know that I don't like you calling me a dimwit when you are one" said Sheba. Jenna just gave her a death glare; Sheba just shrugged her shoulders and kept eating. Naruto thought it they were always like this.

"Yeah Naruto, those two are always like this. It only gets worse though…" said Isaac earning a glare from Jenna.

"So I guess that Jenna is your girlfriend huh Isaac-nii?" asked Naruto. Both Jenna and Isaac shook their head while blushing.

"Wha- N-n-No! Of course he/she isn't my boyfriend/girlfriend." They both said simultaneously. Sheba and Naruto just looked at each other and then looked at Jenna and Isaac with a smug look on their faces.

"Riiiiiggghhhttt Isaac-nii. Of course she isn't your girlfriend. And I hate ramen too" said Naruto, Sheba turned to himself and motioned for a high five which Naruto gave her back.

"Well…well… it looks like you're finally awake eh Isaac-kun?" said a voice from behind them. All four of them turned to look at the figure of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama! What an honor to have you in here" said Jenna and Sheba. Naruto turned to him and grinned.

"How's it going old man?" he asked. Jenna just punched him on his head earning a "what the hell Jenna?" from Naruto.

The Hokage just smiled at the antics of the boy and the girl. 'That girl reminds me of you Kushina, and Isaac reminds me of you Minato, it's a blessing to have their spirits reincarnated in them. Naruto will be well taken care of' he thought to himself while a tear ran from his cheek. Sheba noticed it and wondered why the Hokage was crying.

"What can I help you with Hokage-dono?" asked Sheba. The Hokage turned to the blond sitting next to Naruto and smiled.

"I actually came here to discuss Isaac-kun being released early seeing as how he is awake and feeling better." He said earning a nod from Isaac.

"Yes sir, I am feeling much better actually, I guess I have a fire inside me from me being a youth." Said Isaac. On the other side of the village stood a man wearing a green skin tight suit with a bob hairstyle that turned towards the direction of the hospital and yelled out, "YOSH! I FEEL THE PRESENCE OF A VERY YOUTHFUL BOY IN THAT DIRECTION! I MUST GO VISIT HIM AND HELP HARNESS HIS ENERGY! IF I CANNOT GET HIM TO HARNESS HIS ENERGY I SHALL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE FIVE THOUSAN TIMES ON MY FEET AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN I SHALL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN USING JUST MY FINGERNAILS!"

From Isaac's room the man's voice could be heard. 'I will hold you to that mister loud voice' thought Isaac. The Hokage just smiled at the antics of the 'Green beast of Konoha'.

"Now then Isaac-kun, Sheba and Jenna-kun here told me all about what you three are going to do and I cannot help but feel concerned for you. How are you going to help out?" asked the Hokage, Naruto just scratched his head shrugged his shoulders and began to eat another bowl of ramen that appeared out of nowhere.

"I was actually going to go back to Tenten-san's father's workshop and claim the weapon I will be training Naruto with. I plan on increasing his Chakra reserve and helping make him the strongest he can be in order to help him with his dream. Of course, both Jenna and Sheba here will be helping me in training him." Said Isaac, both Jenna and Sheba nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well then Isaac-kun. I trust that you know how to get to Naruto-kun's home?" asked the Hokage, Isaac just nodded, "meet me at my office tomorrow morning, there I can enroll you three in the Ninja Academy and will inform them of your…'unique situation' just do your best and help Naruto-kun in his growth." Said the Hokage earning a nod from all three people in the room, even Naruto nodded his head in excitement. The Hokage smiled and then waved goodbye to the group before disappearing in a body flicker.

"Well Isaac-niisan, let's get going to my place. I can show you where you two will be sleeping alright?" asked Naruto, both Sheba and Jenna nodded their heads.

"You three go on Naruto, I actually need to stop by Tenten-san's place and pick up the item I need. Make sure that he gets fed real food ok? And change him into the clothing I bought for him alright?" said Isaac, everyone said "Yes sir" and walked away leaving Isaac to himself. He began to stand up and looked around searching for his swords.

'Where are my swords?' he asked himself, 'I guess that the Hokage must have them in his house, I have to make sure to ask for them back' He walked out of his room and changed into his clothing that was next to him on a desk. He approached the reception area and found out that the Hokage already filled out his discharge forms saving him the hassle of filling them out. He began walking towards the weapon shop of Tenten's father and entered.

"Hello and welcome- well hey! If it isn't Isaac-san! How's it going?" asked Tenten, "Hold on Isaac-san, let me get my Dad. He has your order done already." Isaac nodded his head in thanks and waited for Mr. Kajiya to appear. He began to wander around the weapon shop planning on what to train Naruto in.

'I guess I can buy him some of these clothing and oh! What's this? A gravity seal? What does it do?' he asked himself. Upon hearing steps coming down the stairs inside the weapon shop he turned his head up and greeted Mr. Kajiya.

"Hello Mr. Kajiya."

"Hello Isaac-kun, I take it that you are here to pick up the staff you ordered?" asked Mr. Kajiya, Isaac nodded his head and Tenten gave a giggle in response.

"Yes sir, I actually have a question about this 'gravity seal'. What does it do?" asked Isaac. Tenten answered before her father.

"It actually is really helpful in training, you see by applying Chakra you can either increase the weights on the seal of decrease them to your fitting. It is a very handy item to have. Are you interested in purchasing it Isaac-san?" she asked. Isaac nodded his head before saying, "I am but I kinda only have enough money to pay for my order. I'll come back later this week in order to buy the seals as I plan on training myself and my friend with it.

Tenten nodded and Mr. Kajiya walked up to him and handed him a red colored Bo staff that had gold handles and decoration around it. It was around five feet long and had little seals engraved it.

"Now Isaac-kun, this Bo staff is very special, you see these seals?" Isaac nodded his head, "these seals, when applied with Chakra, can either increase the size of the staff or decrease it. It is a very useful feature to have" exclaimed Mr. Kajiya. Isaac's eyes began to glow in amazement.

'Amazing, this Chakra is very helpful. To think that it can be used, with the seals, to increase and objects size and length. Simply incredible' he thought to himself.

"Arigato Mr. Kajiya! Now, how much will it cost for this?" he asked, Mr. Kajiya just shook his head in response.

"Hokage-sama came here early today and paid for this actually. You do not owe me any money." He said.

Isaac decided to thanks the Hokage tomorrow morning when he saw him; giving his thanks to both Tenten and Mr. Kajiya again, Isaac began the trip to Naruto's house with a smile on his face.

'Wait till Naruto and Sheba see this, they'll be amazed' he thought, 'I still have to go to the library and look up training exercises for Chakra. I wonder if the Hokage knows any good ones. I'll make sure to ask him during our meeting. I just hope that Sheba doesn't corrupt Naruto in the process of training him' he sighed while walking up to Naruto's apartment.

He noticed that the ground was soft around the area where he buried the civilians. He wondered if they were dug out safely considering that he didn't bury them too deep into the ground.

'What was that power I emitted last time I was here? My energy was never that strong' he thought. 'I wonder if I'll get in trouble for doing that, this is a ninja village and I am a civilian too….' Upon entering the apartment he saw Naruto, Sheba, and Jenna sleeping on the floor. He smiled to himself and went to Naruto's room where he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his friends. He then went to the kitchen and saw that they attempted to cook diner but failed. Shaking his head in amusement he began the process of cleaning up the area. After cleaning up the kitchen; he went to Naruto's room, grabbed some spare clothing he put inside a drawer and went to take a bath.

A couple of minutes later a freezing Isaac emerged from the shower, 'what the hell?! He doesn't have warm water?! How the hell does he take a bath so early?!' he thought to himself, before shrugging his should and joining his friends in the makeshift bed and soon fell asleep not even noticing the person who appeared in their room. The person was an ANBU with a cat mask; she looked at the scene of the sleeping children and thought to herself that it is nice that Naruto finally has people to look after him.

'Maybe he'll stop pulling all those pranks?' she thought to herself. She noticed Sheba smile softly and shuddered for no reason. She then locked up the apartment, went to Naruto's room and grabbed another blanket to cover the children, then used a body flicker technique to leave the room.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Aaaand Done! It took me five days to complete this story, no thanks to my laziness. Let me know what you did/didn't like about this chapter or this story. It is slowly in the beginning and I apologize for it. I just like taking my time doing stuff and writing is no exception. Next chapter will have Naruto being trained by our heroes and them joining the Ninja Academy. Also we will get a look at the person named 'Danzo' and possibly learn what he has in plan for our four heroes. See you guys later!**

**Pmiranda13 out!**

**Chapter finished on October 28, 2012**


	6. Introducing the gang!

So here I am back with another chapter. Thank you to sky is the limet for his wonderful suggestions! I think you're a guy…not sure honestly heh… and to everyone else who reviewed; thanks!

Sky is the limet: Your idea is a good, damn good. But the problem would be that if I used them as summons I'd have to either kill off the characters containing them or bring them back to life without their Bijuu's. I have a work around that should make up for it. If you are interested in hearing it feel free to send me a PM or review, I may or may not use the idea though. Don't worry about coming off as a mean person, you are just giving your input to a story, I'd be stupid if I didn't consider it as I had no idea what to do with Summons. I really want them in a story but it would be a bit of overkill in my opinion due to their destructive power. I can tone it down though….

"Dammit Naruto" – People talking

'What'd I do now?' – People thinking

"**I demand….a shrubbery!**" – Demon / Powerful being talking

'**Ni!**' – Demon / Powerful being thinking

"Katon" – Jutsu attack

"Cure" – Psynergy attack

_Meanwhile, in the hall of Justice_ – scene change/ Author's note/ Chapter start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Golden Sun; they are properties of their respective owners. I wish I did though, I hear that the newest Golden Sun game was a bit of a disappointment compared to the first two…**

_Chapter 6; Enter Sasuke, Sakura and the gang!_

_At the Hokage Residence with Isaac, Naruto, Sheba and Jenna_

'Ugh, we've barely been here for five minutes and both Naruto and Jenna are arguing. You'd think he'd learn not to make her mad…guess we'd better work on that. Last thing I'd want is for Jenna to kill Naruto over something trivial…' thought Isaac looking at his two friends who began arguing about why Naruto called the Hokage, "Jiji".

"You can't call the Hokage 'Jiji' Naruto! Show some respect!" yelled Jenna at Naruto making him turn at her and give her a glare.

"Really now Jenna, I do not mind Naruto-kun here calling me 'Jiji'. I think of him as my adoptive grandson" explained the Sandaime Hokage only to earn a deathly glare from Jenna startling him.

"Don't encourage him old man! Naruto here needs to learn how to respect his elders" said Jenna earning a blank look from everyone.

'But you just called him/me an old man….kinda hypocritical isn't it Jenna?' thought everyone, the ANBU guarding the Hokage just merely rose an eyebrow at the young girl's antics wondering if there was something wrong with her.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "Why are you guys staring at me like that for? It's all Naruto's fault!"

"Hey! How's it MY fault? You're the one who called Jiji and 'old man' not me! Don't blame this on me you tomato face!" yelled Naruto, the room immediately went cold earning a shiver from everyone in it.

"Oh man, you really did it now… " said Sheba who was strangely quiet during all of this.

An aura surrounded Jenna promising death to Naruto who kept glaring at her in defiance. In the outside of the residence one can hear screams of," what did I do?!" and "I'm sorry Jenna! Please don't hit me. I'll never do it again" from our blond friend. After a good five minutes of beating courtesy of Jenna to Naruto, the Hokage gave a loud cough to gather everyone's attention.

"Now that that's over with we can get straight to business as I have a meeting coming up in a bit. Both Isaac and Naruto-kun have expressed a desire to join the Ninja Academy and while Isaac cannot do Chakra I have decided to allow him to enroll. I have already filled out the paperwork and discussed his unique situation to the Principal and he informed all the teachers about him. Now," he said turning to both Jenna and Sheba, "Do you two wish to join them? You don't have to of course, but I'd prefer it if you did."

Both girls thought it over, the choice of going back to school seemed interesting to Jenna as she was always good at it but to Sheba she was hesitant as she had never gone to school before.

'As long as Naruto, Isaac and Jenna are there I may as well go, who knows? Maybe me and Naruto will prank everyone? That'd be awesome!' she gave a mischevious grin causing the Hokage to shiver in anticipation of all of the paperwork that would arrive if Sheba enrolled.

'Why do I have this feeling that this will be a bad idea? Surely there won't be as much paperwork coming in now that Naruto is enrolled in school…right?' he thought trying to comfort himself.

"Alright Hokage-sama! We'll enroll in the academy and we'll make sure to keep Naruto out of trouble" Said Jenna.

"Very well then, now what are your names? I need to go over there and enroll you two before I leave?" he asked. Jenna and Sheba told him their names, he motioned for them to leave as the meeting was about to begin.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

_At the meeting with the Hokage_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed, as soon as he sat in his chair in the middle of the room everyone decided to ask what that weird energy/color was that appeared a couple of days ago. He gave them as much explanation while glancing at Danzo who looked calm through all of it.

'What are you planning old friend?' he thought.

"Hokage-sama, do you mean to tell us that a child caused the weird power? That's hardly possible" said a councilmen, he was a portly man who had a dark brown hair and black eyes. He looked like an Uchiha but he wasn't one. He just resembled them oddly enough.

"I assure you Takeshi that a young boy did, indeed, cause the surge of energy. I saw it with my own eyes." Said Danzo, the Hokage looked at his friend with a serious look.

"Does he have a kekkei genkai?" asked a yellow haired woman, her name was Mebuki Haruno mother of Sakura Haruno. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress with black pants and white shoes.

"No, what the young man did is not from the result of a kekkei genkai. He said that that the power comes from the mind of the user, calls it 'Psynergy'." The Sandaime Hokage explained.

"Psynergy? I've never heard of such power… did he use hand seals to use it?" asked a scar faced man, he was wearing the standard Jonin combat vest. He had two scars which were on the right side of his face one above his eyebrow and another close to his point goatee. He had an expression of utter boredom as if he was being forced to be in the meeting, his name is Shikaku Nara, head of the 'Nara' clan.

"No, he did not use hand seals, he merely closed his eyes and touched his forehead to activate his Psynergetic abilities. Three bluish white circles continuously surrounded his body." Explained Danzo, everyone in the meeting was curious as to what this 'Psynergy' looked like.

"But!" said Danzo, "It seems as though his power is amplified as a reaction to sever emotions, such as when he saw the 'boy' being beaten to death" he looked at the Hokage from the outside of his peripheral vision knowing how his longtime friend felt about the young Uzumaki, "the young lad snapped and used his 'Psynergetic' power to create a small fissure in the earth caving in two villagers and some ANBU inside of it. He also created spires of dirt from out of nowhere to impale some of the ANBU whom were attacking young Uzumaki."

"What? He protected the …boy?! And he killed some ANBU and is not suffering repercussions?! This is an outrage! The young boy clearly attacked village ninja while he is not one. I suggest that he gets punished otherwise other people may feel that attacking ninja, but not ANBU as that is ridiculous, is alright to do as long as they do not suffer any kind of punishment." Said the civilian named Takeshi, everyone present merely nodded their head in agreement. A villager attacking a ninja and not suffer any type of punishment would make their village seem weak in the eyes of their enemies.

"I recommend that he spends some time in the 'Forest of Death' it may seem cruel but the boy needs to learn that actions always have consequences" said a random civilian, the civilian side of the council nodded their heads while the Shinobi side merely shook their head in disagreement.

"This is a subject that will be solved by the Shinobi side of the council as it does not involve any civilians. Yes, the young lad may be a civilian but that hardly seems just, he has a unique ability that can possibly benefit our village. Punishing him for trying to save his friend seems foolish seeing as how this village implores its ninjas to put teamwork above all. I suggest that he spend some time on probation being constantly surrounded by ANBU to make sure that it does not happen again. As for his friend, well he too should be guarded along the young man so that something like this never happens." Said Danzo, the Shinobi side agreed after giving it sometime while the civilian side merely scowled seeing as how the boy was given a light punishment.

'That…was unexpected coming from Danzo; I was half expecting him to have young Isaac forced to enroll in his program. Just what are you playing Danzo?' suspected the Hokage, Danzo had a blank look on his face hiding his intent.

"I find it a fair punishment Hokage-sama, he is still a young boy and seeing as how he killed a ninja, even if it was one of our own, he has no issues that he did it. It may be peaceful times right now but we must maintain our ninja's state of mind sharp. Being a ninja means protecting what is valuable to the village while completing the task. The young man already showed the determination." Said the leader of the Uchiha clan, the man had light dark colored hair with deep black colored eyes. His face was stern looking and his gaze was intimidating. He was wearing the robes of his clan, light blue in color and long in length. His name was Fugaku Uchiha, father of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and husband of Mikoto Uchiha.

'I agree with Uchiha-san, the punishment is acceptable due to the circumstances seeing as how the lad was protecting his friend from a mob of ANBU and some villagers. The villagers were not harmed, merely shaken up. Very well then, if that is all?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, that is all for now. I heard that you plan on enrolling him and his friends into the academy correct Hokage-sama?" asked Shikaku

"That is correct, they may not be able to use Chakra but their abilities in Psynergy should make them more than a formal challenge." Said the Hokage.

"Perhaps the group would be willing to showcase their abilities? It should be interesting to see how they use their abilities, who know? They may end up marrying later in life and having children here in Konoha, with their abilities on our side I doubt that our enemies would think of attacking us." Said Fugaku; trying to see if he can possibly gauge the strength of the group, perhaps they might be able to help him in his cause in the future…

"Very well then, I shall ask our young friends if they are interested in showing us their powers. If that is all, then meeting dismissed" said the Hokage slamming his gavel that appeared in his hand from out of nowhere. All of the member of the council rose up from their feet, bowed to the Hokage, and left the room. Some of them chatting about the possibilities of the power of the children, other planning on how they would affect the village.

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood from his chair, nodded to his longtime friend Danzo, and quickly left the meeting hoping to ask Isaac and the gang on how school went for today.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

_At the academy, room 213_

Naruto felt happy, the happiest he had ever been since who knows when. Having his friends Isaac, Sheba and Jenna with him at the academy made his day much better especially since Sheba enjoyed pulling prank almost as much as he did.

'I wonder what she'll come up with. I just hope that Jenna isn't anywhere near us, she scares me…' thought Naruto shivering from the beating and aura Jenna gave him. Apparently calling her a 'tomato face' wasn't the best decision of his life but how was he supposed to know that she had anger problems?

He looked to his left and saw Isaac, chatting away with Jenna who seemed content with just staring at him and occasionally nodding her head. He seemed to have missed her and just explained what he did while he was with Naruto. To Naruto's right sat Sheba with a grin on her face, it seemed like she was thinking of the pranks she would do with Naruto. It made him giddy with excitement; she had incredible ideas, well to him at least. Behind him sat Sasuke Uchiha, he had a scowl on his face as he listened to both Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka try to ask him out, poor guy seemed to be suffering not that Naruto cared.

Sasuke had pitch black eyes and hair, his face was pale looking as if he never spent time outside but it seemed as if almost all of the girls thought he was 'hot'. Naruto shivered at the thought of girls thinking he was 'hot' girls have cooties and other stuff, plus they were icky. No way would he ever date any girls! He'd rather die than do that. If only he knew that in a few years all he would think about would be girls…poor kid…

Sakura had long pink hair that went down to her backside, she had a fair complexion with bright, emerald green eyes and a red body piece with pictures of flower sown into the side of it. She had a red ribbon on her hair that almost seemed to be lost in it. Ino had platinum blond hair that had a bang that went to the right side of her face, she too had fair complexion but blue eyes instead of Sakura's emerald green ones. Ino was wearing a purple, sleeveless shirt with a blue belt at her waist. Naruto couldn't see if she was wearing pants or not, not that he cared though…girls ARE icky after all….

In the farthest corner sat a girls with a bowl cut blue hair and pale, lavender colored eyes that were a bit disturbing to look at. She was wearing a cream colored jacket which made her look as if she was hiding something. She would fidget with her fingers as if unsure how to act, as soon as she noticed Naruto looking at her she smiled at him with a blush on her face.

'Is she sick or something? I' ma ask Jenna, surely she'd know what's wrong with the girl…' thought Naruto to himself, he looked at the row in front of him and noticed a pineapple shaped haired boy sleeping, Naruto couldn't get a good look at him but he thought that the boy had the right idea of what to do. The teacher kept talking on and on about something, he wasn't paying much attention.

Jenna looked at Naruto and threw her pencil at him; Naruto rubbed his head in annoyment and glared at her. "Why'd you do that Jenna?! What hurt dammit!" said Naruto, Sheba snickered at her blond friend while Isaac merely shook his head.

'He'll never learn to not swear in front of Jenna' though Isaac to himself. A young man in front of them looked up from his sleep, gazed at both Naruto and Jenna before muttering, "How troublesome" and promptly fell asleep. Jenna just looked at his sleeping form and scoffed turning to Naruto and smacking him on the head. A figure approached the room, his name was Iruka Umino but everyone would call him "Umino-sensei". Iruka has tan skin with brown hair shaped up to become a sort of ponytail that stood upright on his head. He had brown eyes, almost black in color with a calm face as he looked as his new class. The most notable thing about him was the scar that ran directly across the bridge of his nose, no one knew how he managed to receive it nor was he willing to let anyone know. As soon as he walked in it seemed as if his presence was a key to alert the student to start talking loudly, he tried to calm them down and get their attention but it just wold not work. He promptly made a hand sign causing his head to grow in enormous proportions yelling; "QUIET!" this got the attention of the whole class, but not the young boy in front of Naruto. He just slept through the teacher's yelling.

Iruka noticed the young pineapple shaped boy sleeping in his class and knew it was a member of the 'Nara' clan, mentally sighing he proceeded to walk towards the young man and made the same hand sign which cause his head to increase to enormous size again. Taking a deep breath he looked down at the boy and yelled, "WAKE UP!" causing the young man to bolt upright and lightly glare at the teacher before sighing and settling on somewhat looking at the man before him. Iruka nodded to himself pleased on his work before walking in front of the class.

"Ok class, today is the first day of the school year so I decided that we should introduce ourselves to the class. Please come to the head of the class once I call your name. First is…" he started calling names earning a groan from all of the students. First one up was a young brown haired boy who looked petrified standing in front of his class mates. He tried to open his mouth but it wouldn't budge so he proceeded to just stand there looking awkwardly until Iruka introduced him to the class earning a grateful smile from the unlucky student. After him came a couple of more students most of them civilian from the way they dressed and acted. Pretty soon the future clan heirs were up; Iruka called up Choji to the stands. Choji was a…big boned young boy with a bandanna around his head that cased two locks of his brown hair to shoot upwards. His face was, surprisingly, not full of food. A rare moment for him. His eyes were looking around the room nervously. He was lightly sweating due to the pressure of introducing himself to the class; it seemed as if the whirlpools around his cheeks were fading into the reddening color of his face. He took a big huff of air before introducing himself. "My name is Akimichi Choji; I like food and hanging out with my friends, please take care of me" he bowed after his introduction. Nodding his head Iruka called out Sakura who looked around the room and noticed Naruto and Isaac looking at her, she had a mild blush on her face as she looked at Sasuke who merely grunted and turned his head away. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like hanging out with my friends and doing my best to make my family proud. Please take care of me" bowing after she finished introducing herself, Sakura made her way to her seat. Next Ino was called to come up and introduce herself. Making her way to the front of the class she noticed Choji, Shikamaru (who woke up from his nap as Jenna threw a pencil at him, he turned around and uttered "troublesome woman" before looking at Ino) and Naruto looking at her. Sasuke was once again ignoring her for some reason, she was a bit hurt from his actions but a nod from Naruto and Isaac caused her to ignore the Uchiha…for now.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like helping my family out around the shop we own and hanging out with my friends. Please take care of me" she bowed and made her way to the stands smiling at Naruto who gave her a grin in response. Iruka called out a young boy name Shino Aburame. Shino stood up and made his way to the front of the class, his emotions hidden behind the pair of glasses he owned and the neck of his jacket.

"My name is Aburame Shino; I like bugs and spending time with my family unit. I dislike people who treat bugs cruelly. That is all" he bowed and sat down again. Naruto took this time to study him out of his peripheral vision. Shino wore a long grey jacket that covered most of his body; his hands were in his pocket as he stared at the teacher. Shino's emotions were unreadable causing Naruto to ask himself if he was human or a manifestation of a bug child. Shino intrigued Naruto who decided to try to befriend him, Shino gave off an aura of intellectual knowledge he might be a good friend down the line.

Iruka nodded at Shino before calling out Kiba Inuzuka, Kiba made his way down to the front of the class. Naruto barely noticed where he came from but noticd that he smelled like dog. 'I wonder if he smells like a wet dog when he takes baths' he pondered, he then noticed the closed eye puppy sitting inside Kiba's jacket. It was a white colored dog with traces of black around his ears and nose. Not much else was seen due to the pup being emerged inside Kiba's jacket. Arriving at the front of the class Kiba proceeded to introduce himself, though he was a bit hyperactive for some reason.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I like spending time with my family and Akamaru here." The puppy in his jacked happily barked, "I also dislike people who abuse animals, take care of me will ya?" he gave a big grin while Akamaru barked in agreement, Naruto immediately decided that he liked him. Anyone who dislikes those who hurt animals is O.K in his book. Iruka nodded his head before calling up Hinata, Hinata looked surprised at being called but quickly made her way towards the front of the class. 'So, that one weird eyed colored girl is named Hinata, I wonder why her eyes are like that…' thought Naruto, it seemed as if spending time with Isaac and the gang has made him more aware of his surroundings. He remembered when Isaac taught him to be aware of what's going on and to think with a critical mind…

_Flashback a week earlier_

_Naruto stood in the middle of a training ground surrounded by Isaac, Sheba and Jenna who decided to hide away behind various objects occasionally popping out and throwing rocks and other items at Naruto. They spent a good portion of the time playing hide and seek but Naruto was almost always 'it' as he could never hide very well nor seek well. It frustrated him a lot. Sheba decided to teach him how to be aware of his surrounding by teaching him meditation; it worked….for a short time before Naruto got impatient. Jenna smacked him on the head and threatened to beat him up if he didn't learn meditation as it was vital in the teaching they would show him later on. After a good portion of the day was wasted trying to get Naruto to patiently meditate, he finally was able to pinpoint their exact location which amazed them. Isaac then decided that all of them should have a little spar to see what they could/ could not do, Naruto wanted to join in on the spar but Isaac shook his head saying that they couldn't risk hurting him. Naruto countered his argument by saying that he recovers __**really**__ fast, something that he couldn't deny so he decided to allow him to join in on their little spar. _

_Following Isaac to a spot that was deprived of any forestation, the four of them got into their fighting stance, without the use of weapons though. Isaac crouched a bit on his right knee with his right arm behind him and his left arm in front of him, Sheba was crouched a bit too but her arms were hanging a bit loosely giving off a false sense of being easily caught off-guard. Jenna was in the same position as her friends except she had her arms hovering over her hips while clenching her fingers mentally preparing herself for retaliation from an attack in a quick draw style. Naruto decided to try to mimic Isaac's fighting stance but he kept losing his balance so he decided to bend his knees a bit and have his right arm in front of him while his elbow was slightly angled to the left and his left arm was clenching and unclenching his fist. At the slight movement of Isaac's leg, all four of them attacked one another. Isaac moved behind of Naruto with his arm reaching Naruto's backside and lifted him off of the ground holding him in the middle of his body and then slammed him down on the ground, Naruto then clenched his teeth in pain and quickly elbowed Isaac off of him and charged towards him but did not see Jenna appear behind him and deliver a wicked clothesline to his leg causing him to trip over them and have Sheba grapple behind Jenna and put her in a sort of headlock. Sheba then lifted Jenna over the side of her body and slammed her friend to the ground who grunted in pain; Isaac used Sheba being distracted to quickly make a dash for her legs causing her to fall towards the ground only to have Naruto appear and punch him in the face making Isaac fly into a tree. Sheba quickly pushed herself onto the ground in a sort of kick up with her legs and delivered an axe kick to Naruto who blocked with both of his arms but still managed to feel the blow of his friend, he then grabbed Sheba's legs and twisted his body in a sort of throw and managed to cause he to flip in the air and fall onto the ground when Jenna decided to attack him from behind, she grabbed his right arm and placed the arm that was holding his right arm behind the back of his neck in a sort of half-choke she then proceeded to grab him by his waist and threw him behind her letting go of him halfway through. Naruto few through the air and landed face down on the dirt his body screaming in pain._

'_What the hell did she do to me? That freaking hurt like hell!' he complained to himself. Naruto managed to stand up only to slowly start losing consciousness; next thing he knew he fell back to the dirt having lost his conscious. Jenna smirked to herself knowing that the throw she learned from Garet worked and was caught off guard as Sheba jumped on her back and spun around her grabbing Jenna's arm in between both of her arms and legs putting pressure onto the back of Jenna's neck as it looked like she was between a guillotines. Sheba then proceeded to apply pressure towards Jenna's neck using her own body lowly bringing the red-haired girl to the floor that began to lose consciousness. After a couple of second passed by Jenna fell onto the floor face down her eyes opened but had a glazed look over them showing she was knocked out. Sheba then stood up and turned towards Isaac who smiled at his friend, she returned the smile but then got back to her fighting stance while Isaac did the same. They quickly moved towards each other, fist being thrown at a constant rate. A punched dodged there, another one connecting to their faces neither of them relenting their attacks. Sheba managed to trip Isaac to the floor while she touched her forehead and shout out __'Gust'__ forming a small tornado appear in front of Isaac who was engulfed by the tornado. His clothing was being ripped apart while the skin underneath it was getting cut apart allowing blood to flow right out of the wounds on his body. He grunted in pain and slowly moved his arm towards his forehead channeling a small amount of Psynergy towards his mind. He quickly gathered the necessary amount of energy and yelled out '__Ragnarok__' from in front of her Sheba saw a sword materialized from the earth nearby and penetrated her through the top-right of her body making her scream in pain. The sword was pretty big, about four feet in length; it had a white blade and a golden hilt that wrapped around where the arm guard was making it seem like a horse's mane, golden in color and beautiful in design. The sword made its way into the young girl's body and finally ended up cutting her in half, a huge cut emerged from the ride side of her body and she fell to the earth, passing out from pain. Isaac let out a tired sigh and fell onto the floor, exhausted from the strain that last attack dealt him._

_They later woke up in a white room that had a window to the right hand side giving them a view of Konoha; in front of them sat the Hokage, a worried look on his face. Upon seeing Naruto awake the Hokage rushed up towards him and enveloped him in a hug. _

"_Thank Kami you're already Naruto-kun! I was so worried about you my boy. What possessed you into doing something as dangerous as fighting? You have no combat training!" said the Hokage, Naruto merely scratched the back of his head in embarrassment._

"_Sorry Jiji, but I wanted to see how strong I was against Isaac-nii and Sheba-chan and Jenna-chan. What happened though? I remember being thrown behind Jenna and then nothing?" asked Naruto, a ANBU with a weasel mask stepped up and told them that he was knocked out by a strange move used by Jenna. Naruto looked sad about being beaten by a girl but cheered up when he heard that Isaac won the match, he promised to train really hard to make sure that nothing like this ever happened again. Pretty soon Sheba, Jenna and Isaac woke up and smiled at the Hokage who smiled at them in return. Jenna looked to where Naruto was and told him that she will help train him in being able to counter against grapple attacks and how to fight in close range, Sheba also agreed to help train Naruto too as he. Naruto's and Isaac's stomachs began to make themselves known and everyone laughed as the two boys blushed in embarrassment. The Hokage made the grave mistake of inviting everyone to some ramen and ended the night with a near empty wallet and a smiling Teuchi and Ayame who were glad to have their favorite customer back._

_Flashback end_

"Jenna Hi, please come up to the front of the room and introduce yourself" said Iruka, Jenna stood up and noticed some of the boys in the class giving her wolf whistles and some girls glaring at her, she merely ignored them and walked to the front of the class. As soon as she arrived there she looked up and noticed Isaac and Naruto giving her their full attention, she smiled and waved at them and they waved back.

"Hello everyone! My name is Jenna Hi, I like spending time with Naruto, Isaac and Sheba and training with them. I hope to become good friends with all of you but if you decide to make me angry you WILL regret it" she threatened as she rose a clenched fist into the air making Naruto sweat drop and Isaac shiver knowing full well that she would keep her threat.

"O….kay… please be seated Jenna. Isaac Ji, please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself" said Iruka as Jenna began making her way back to her friends, she noticed Sakura looking at her and Jenna decided to smile at her making Sakura smile back. Isaac stood up and began making his way to the front of the class as girls around him were staring at him with hearts in their eyes and boys gave him glares seeing as how some of the girls they liked were staring at the young boy. Sasuke looked at Isaac and wondered if his hair was really orange or if he dyed it, he decided to ask his older brother later when he arrives home.

"Hello everybody, my name is Isaac Ji and I enjoy spending time with my little brother Naruto and training with Naruto, Jenna and Sheba. I enjoy reading and eating ramen" Naruto gave Isaac a grin who returned it back, "I dislike people who assume someone is bad without taking the time to get to know them and liars. I hope that we can become friends" he said with a bow. Iruka nodded and called Sheba to the front of the class, Sheba groaned in annoyance but stood up none-the-less complaining underneath her breath as she walked down there. As soon as she arrived she looked at Iruka as if asking if she really needed to do this, he merely gave her a warning glance to which Sheba shrugged her shoulder and noticed Shikamaru looking at her in interest.

"My name is Sheba, I do not have a last name, don't know why nor do I care. I like doing stuff and dislike other stuff. So yeah…" with that she nodded at Shikamaru who nodded back and went to sit back down, Iruka shook his head in disbelief thinking that they had another Nara in their class. He sighed and called Naruto down, the boy calmly jumped into the air and began running to the front of the class only to see Jenna give him a glare promising much pain if he did not calm down. He gave a sheepish grin and proceeded to calmly walk down the stairs to the front of the class.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like spending time with my brother and sisters, Isaac, Jenna and Sheba, training with them and eating ramen with Isaac. I dislike people who do not bother to understand something and make their own assumptions about it. Please take care of me and I hope that we can become friends at some point" he bowed and made his way to the back of the class with Isaac, he looked at the young girl with pale colored eyes and smiled at her, she smiled back with a mild blush.

"Ok and Hinata Hyuuga, please make your way to the front of the class." Said Iruka, Hinata nodded and slowly made her way to the front of the class. Upon arriving there she looked up and noticed Isaac and Naruto who smiled her and encouraged her to introduce herself, she smiled at them and nodded her head.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like reading and collecting herbs and spending time with my father, sister, cousin and uncle. Please take care of me and I hope that we can become good friends" she bowed and made her way back to her spot.

"Very well then, class, we will now take a lunch break. Be back here at the academy at one o'clock. Anyone late will be marked absent and will receive a detention. Alright class, dismissed" and with that all of the students made their way outside and took out their lunchboxes and sat next to their friends. Isaac, Sheba, Jenna and Naruto noticed Hinata sitting by herself and made their way over to her. As Hinata looked up she noticed Naruto's group and motioned for them to sit next to her. Naruto sat next to her, Isaac sat behind them and Jenna and Sheba sat next to Isaac, one to sit next to her crush and the other to begin to poke at Naruto while blaming it on Jenna.

"Hello Hinata! How are you doing?" asked Naruto, Hinata looked at him and smiled as she told him that she was doing very well. She asked how he was doing and he said that he was doing very good to which Sheba said that he wasn't doing very good.

"Waddaya mean I ain't doing very good? I'm doing good!" said Naruto, Jenna then smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow, why did you do that Jenna? Your punches really hurt y'know?" exclaimed Naruto, Jenna just looked and him, "They better hurt, you need to learn how to communicate better with people Naruto, when someone asks you how you are doing you tell them that you are doing 'well' not 'good'. You are not a super hero, you are 'well' not 'good' understand?" she asked, Naruto gave a thinking look before he nodded at her. Hinata giggled at the antics of Naruto and Jenna.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think about going to school? Do you enjoy it?" Hinata asked, Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I sure do Hinata-chan, I met you. That made it worth it" he said, upon hearing his response Hinata's face began to heat up.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan? Your face is red. Are you sick?" he asked and moved the back of his hand over to one of her cheeks making sure that she was alright. Jenna and Sheba snickered while Isaac shook his head over the antics of his brother.

"I-I-I'm fine Naruto-kun, I'm glad to have met you too" she said with a big smile, Naruto smiled at her in return. All of them began to eat and pretty soon the lunch period was over, Naruto and Sheba began to complain about the short lunch period only to have Jenna smack them over the head in response.

The academy was over for today as Iruka told them to go over the notes he gave them for the day. Isaac, Naruto, Sheba, Jenna and Hinata made their way to Hinata's house to drop her home. Upon arriving at Hinata's house they saw the Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga, father and uncle of Hinata, Hiashi saw his daughter being escorted by Naruto and Isaac and the gang and merely gave a small smile at seeing his daughter making new friends already. Hiashi was a tall man, with a long black colored hair falling behind his back; he had pale whitish blue colored eyes and a stern gaze on his face. He was not a mean person; he just had to deal with the clan elders who were demanding ridiculous orders to him. He, like his brother and all of the Hyuugas, was the wielder of the Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan or the "All-seeing white eye" as it is officially known as. He was wearing a pure white kimono like his brother Hizashi.

Hizashi Hyuuga looked like his brother, except he had a more tired look on his face but seemed nicer than his sibling. He wore a light blue kimono that had a dark blue sash that wrapped around the right side of his chest and wore a pair of grey sandals that allowed him a more comfortable moving experience.

"Welcome home Hinata-sama. How was your first day in the academy?" asked Hizashi, Hinata did not like her uncle bowing to her and he knew it. He merely did it because it was fun to tease her. Hinata's father held back a smile at seeing his brother being playful to his daughter, ever since the incident that happened three years ago when a group of Kumogakure ninja acting like diplomats come to Konoha and tried to kidnap his daughter Hizashi was more tensed, it grew worse after the demands that Kumo made of receiving some sort of compensation for the deaths of some of their ninjas that made him almost suffer a stroke from pure anger. His brother stood by his side and offered to go as part of their demands that snapped Hizashi from his anger, fearing the life of his younger brother. Hizashi refused to allow his brother to go and kill himself but Hiashi was adamant about it until the third Raikage known as was mysteriously killed and his son came and took his father's spot and, after much discussion between Kumo and Konoha, it was decided that they would settle for a good portion of the village's scrolls in exchange for the life of one of their Shinobi. The Konoha council was upset over the loss of some of the village's scrolls but decided that it was a small price to pay instead of having a revolt from one of their prized clans. A scroll containing some fire jutsu was sent to Kumo seeing as fire may help out with their lightning jutsu; the Raikage accepted the scrolls and offered some of their own lightning jutsu scrolls begrudgingly trying to prevent a war from brewing. After the even happened Hizashi had a stern talk with his brother about treating his daughter nicer but Hiashi wouldn't budge on the treatment of his daughter until she began to improve herself which Hinata started doing so by training real hard with her uncle.

"It was fine Oji-san, I made some new friends. But it was a bit boring though" Upon seeing his niece being escorted by the new, possible, recruits of Konoha Hizashi smiled at them. Isaac, Sheba and Jenna smiled and bowed at the head of the Hyuuga clan and his brother while Naruto gave them a casual "Yo" earning a smack on the head from Jenna. Hiashi's mouth gave a shadow of a twitch at seeing the young boy being taught how to respect his elders. He and his brother held no ill-will towards the lad more from the fact that his father was a famous ninja from the village and so was his mother. But the boy needed to be taught some lesson on etiquette and Hiashi would gladly teach the boy. It's the least he can do considering that he was friends with the lad's father.

"Hello Tou-san how was your day?" asked Hinata to Hizashi, he looked at her for a while and she met his gaze but he soon smiled at her and she returned the action.

"My day was fine Hinata-chan; I see that you have made some new friends. Care to introduce them?" he asked, Hinata nodded in happiness and motioned for our group to come forwards. Naruto bowed towards Hinata's father but thought that he emitted a scary aura around him, it slightly unnerved him but he would put up a brave front for his new friend.

"Good-day Hyuuga-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and these are my friends; Isaac, Jenna and Sheba. It is a pleasure to meet you" Naruto said while bowing, Hiashi looked at the boy in front of him and thought that he was able to redeem himself even if the boy was afraid of him. Hiashi nodded his head and motioned for Hinata to come inside the house. Hinata looked towards her new friends and gave a short bow.

"Thank you very much for escorting me to my house, I hope to see you guys again tomorrow at school" she said with a smile, Isaac, Jenna and Sheba returned the smile but Naruto gave her a huge grin, happy to have made a new friend but even happier seeing that she was thanking him for escorting her towards her house.

"It was not problem Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow at school" Said Naruto, and with that our four friends made their way back home but were soon stopped as a swirl of leaves appeared and revealed a boar faced ANBU.

"The Hokage request all of your presence in his office. Please follow me and I'll escort you there" he said, the group went up to him and he began to lead them towards the Hokage Residence acting as an escort but actually protecting Naruto from the villager's wrath. The attacks may have stopped for now but the Hokage made sure that the boy arrived without harm.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

_At the Hokage Residence a couple of minutes later_

They stood in front of the strongest ninja in the village while he looked out towards the village front the magnificent view he had of it. They showed up a short while ago but they did not dare to interrupt the Hokage as he had a rare moment of relaxation. He turned to them and motioned for them to sit down on the chairs in front of him. Naruto sat in the chair in front of him while Sheba sat next to him, Jenna and Isaac sat in the chairs that resided on the right side of the room. They gave their full attention towards the Hokage who smiled at seeing Naruto calmed down a bit from his usual self.

"The reason I summoned you all of here is due to the fact that I want to make sure that all of you have been doing well. I also wanted to give you some scrolls on what to teach Naruto some Chakra exercises. I know that you three" he motioned towards Isaac, Jenna and Sheba "Cannot use Chakra due to wield Psynergy but I know that you want what is best for Naruto-kun here and to ask you something"

They four of them leaned forwards to hear what the Hokage wanted to know, curious as to what it could be. He seemed to be thinking about what he wanted to know for a bit and how to word it out but finally made up his mind. His jet black hair shone in the light coming through the window reminding them of what the being claiming itself to be 'Kami' did to him. Hiruzen was glad that 'Kami' rejuvenated him as he had more time to relax from all of the paperwork that constantly showed up in front of him.

"I am curious to know if there is any way for someone to become a wielder of Psynergy and how would one go towards achieving the process?" he asked, the ANBU in the room looked towards the three Psynergy wielders in the room with a curious look. If it was possible for them to wield Psynergy they would be able to have a trump card from their enemies and would make their village more powerful.

Isaac thought over what the Hokage asked of them and wondered if there was truly a way for someone to be able to become an Adept. Sheba was thinking the same thing too but she kept drawing blanks, there were no huge amount of Psynergy in the air nor were there any monuments that held a powerful source of the Psychic energy. Jenna began to remember what Kraden once told her when she asked how one became a Psynergy wielder.

_Flashback, Jenna age 16_

_Jenna stood in front of an older man that had white hair that receded towards the back of his head, he had a beard that extended from the right side of his face towards the left side and had wrinkles due to the constant studying he performed as a 'Sage of knowledge' the man wore a pair of glasses that were held onto the bridge of his nose, his eyes a lighter shade of black and his face showing kindness even if he was a bit perverted. The man wore a simple brown robe on top of a tan button-up long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants with a pair of brown walking shoes. The man was known as 'Kraden', he was one of the premiere sources to the world of Psynergy and was one of the smartest men alive. Well, other than the Lemurians that lived for thousands of years due to the special fountain they had back in their homeland but that's another story for another time._

_Jenna asked Kraden if it was possible to become and Adept if one was not born an Adept. She surprised him with this question just because of how random it was, he was deep in thought and zoned out much to Jenna's ire. After a while in which Jenna decided to take a quick nap seeing as to not know when the old man would wake up, she woke up startled when he decided to talk._

"_Well, I think that it is possible for a non-Psynergetic wielder to become one. But that person would probably have to spend a long time around either a really powerful Psynergy wielder of a group of Adepts, now that's just one theory and I have no way to prove it. Another theory I have is that one would have to someone blast them with a huge amount of Psynergetic power but that could be potentially fatal if the person cannot withstand the mental trauma that would happen. Another theory I have is for them to experience severe trauma that would potentially unlock a hidden amount of Psynergy inside of them but I, again, am not so sure about that one. In conclusion it __**may**__ be possible for one to become a Psynergy wielder but the best shot would be when one is young to allow the brain and body to be able to process the amount of power given to it but the best option would be to spend time around a strong Psynergetic wielder or a group of Adept, having a strong brain power and strong will should to be able to wield Psynergy should also help out though" he said, Jenna nodded her head satisfied with his response and thanked him. She then stood up from outside the bathroom where he was a left him alone. He took out a little book he found discarded in the trash and made his way towards the living room giggling to himself with a light blush in his face._

_Flashback end_

Jenna's face lit up upon recalling the memory and quickly made a mental note to beat up the old man for finding the book she threw away.

"I remember asking Kraden the same question a while ago and he told me that it _might_ be possible for one to become a Psynergy wielder but had a higher possibility wielding this power at a younger age" the Hokage lit up his pipe a bit disheartened at her answer, he wanted to possibly master this unknown energy due to it perking up his curiosity. Some of the ANBU present were also sad but hid their emotions.

"But-" she said, making everyone in the room perk up from their thoughts " he said that it might also be possible for one to become an Adept from having constant exposure from a strong source of Psynergy, be it a person or a group or a powerful presence. He also said that one might become an Adept if one would be blasted by a strong source of Psynergetic power but that could become potentially fatal. He also said that having a strong will and a strong mental force may help on in their quest to become an Adept. It's merely a theory of his though. I think that you guys being able to wield Chakra may have a harder time wielding this power but I may be wrong. "

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened for sure" said Sheba, Jenna turned to her and gave her a glare promising pain in the future. Sheba shook off the threat, unaffected by her friend seeing as she couldn't catch her.

"I see…." Said the Sandaime Hokage" it seems that one need a strong will and mental power to possibly wield Psynergy… so it might be possible then" he thought about it for a second, he then realized that Naruto was constantly surrounded by the three young Psynergy wielder and thought that he might already have some form of Psynergy power inside of him but widened his eyes when he realized if the Kyuubi may affect him or not.

'If young Naruto is able to wield Psynergy maybe he can use it to restrained the Kyuubi in the future with it. Maybe with the power he and the Kyuubi can become friends in the future… he mused while puffing on the pipe of tobacco in his mouth. A certain Dog-masked ANBU was deep in concentration upon hearing the possibility of becoming a Psynergy wielder; it would certainly help him in defending his allies in war. A Weasel masked ANBU was thinking the same things along with everyone present, but the Weasel masked ANBU was going over the possible outcomes of wielding this awesome power. On one hand, it could give him a hand in overcoming his enemies as they would not expect themselves to be attacked by a seal-less move but on the other hand no one has any idea on how the body will handle the new force. It might be harmless or it might be fatal to the user.

"So, I may be able to wield this Psynergee you guys have?" asked Naruto suddenly bringing upon himself the attention of everyone present.

"It is a possibility Naruto" said Jenna "But we do not know if it might be harmful to you or not, would be willing to try to wield this power?"

Naruto thought it over, on one hand it might help him defend those precious to him and it would totally be really cool looking, but he also did not want to end up dead. He can deal with being hurt as he would just sleep it off and be fully healed the next day. He didn't know why but he really didn't care.

"Yes, I would like to possibly wield Psynergy. I know that it might hurt me or might not hurt at all but in order to protect those precious to me I am willing to take that risk" he stated, confident of himself." If I do manage to use Psynergy I will give my all into training it"

"We'd also have to see what type of Psynergy you can wield too; I guess we'd just have to blast you with all of our power since you seem so sure of yourself. I'll promise to make it painful for you" said Sheba with a wicked grin on her face. Naruto looked at her and shivered at the look on her face.

'Why do I have a feeling like this is going to hurt…' he thought.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Aaaand done! Here's the next chapter, sorry about it taking me a while publishing it but I wanted to make it really long. It also didn't help that I was really lazy for a bit and my brother took the laptop for a bit too. I keep forgetting what I am going to add in the next chapter even though I try to remember it. Sky is the limet, you're an awesome dude (I think you're a dude, if not my bad) your ideas are pretty neat and I take them into consideration. I apologize if this chapter seems a bit boring and out of cannon, I try to make my stuff original but give credit to anyone who thought up what I wrote. I plan on having the gang graduate next chapter and start with the team assignments too, I'd love your input into what team the gang should be in. If you decide on letting me know please try to give me much information as to why you'd think a certain teacher should work out or not. Also, Naruto might become a new Psynergy wielder but I already know of two certain individuals that will definitely wield Psynergy, they should be sort of obvious who they are (to me at least) and Jenna, Isaac and Sheba might learn some jutsu techniques, depends if people are interested in them learning some moves. That's it for now though…so yeah…. Later!

_Uploaded on November 14, 2012_

I type that up in order to help me remember something, don't question it. It's hard to understand lol but you guys are welcome to ask.


	7. Training beginssort of

**So, I'm back. Many thanks to "Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros" for the little push I needed. I've lost the notes I had written to where I wanted this story to go into so that really didn't help at all. I had to re-write the notes I wrote where I planned for 50 chapters again, it was...interesting.**

**Anyways, back to the story!**

"Dammit Naruto" - speech

'What'd I do now?' – thoughts

"_**I demand….a shrubbery**_**!**" – Powerful being talking

'_**Heh, good luck finding a shrubbery here...**_' - Powerful being talking.

"**Katon" - **jutsu attacks/ actions

"Catch" - Psynergy attacks/actions

_Meanwhile, in a location not even remotely nearby._._. - _scene change/ author's notes.

**Aaaand...start!**

_Immediately after Naruto's instinct alerted him to upcoming pain_

'Yeah, this is going to hurt...badly..' Naruto thought as he looked at Jenna and Sheba. Both girls were looking at him with a sweet smile that gave off the feeling that it was not a true smile at all. Isaac just looked at Naruto with a look that said '_I-know-that-feel-bro_'. This was definitely NOT Naruto's day, but it beats being bored all day..right?

"Okay", said Sheba as she stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand , " Let's go and begin your Psyngery training puppet/I mean, Naruto"

'_Yup...this is totally NOT Naruto's best day' _ thought all the males in the room. Hey at least he's going to learn something that can help him out, was the thought of everyone.

_SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL_

Naruto was standing inside a training ground named 'Training ground 44' also known to the general population of Konohagakure as 'The Forest of Death', not just because a lot of people who end up going there die, oh no, it's also named that for the fact that there are a lot of ways one can die. Unless you ignore the large leeches, tigers and bears (oh my!) there's also the chance of you falling into quicksand that just happens to be sitting there on the ground, minding it's own business. Also the countless traps placed there by one "Mitarashi Anko" or as the populace aptly named her "That one woman that everyman wants but don't want to get close to her due to the fact that she's insane". Quite a lovely woman eh?

Training ground 44 is a closed off training ground surrounded by a forty four metallic gates and fence security system that does its job to keep things in, but not out. There is a river flowing inside the training ground that connects to the rest of the fire nation or ' Hi no Kuni' and to the north of the river and training ground forty-four lies training ground forty-three which isn't used often, wonder why. The training ground also has a giant red tower that spirals near the top covered by yellow rooftops one the top and on every window where Anko spends some time tidying up the place adding her own flair to it, the forest has tall trees that were created by the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, Konohagakure's greatest shinobi and the only man able to go toe to toe with the greatest Uchiha, Madara Uchiha.

"Naruto, Naruto! Pay attention!" exclaimed Sheba as she cast a small gust of wind cutting Naruto's cheek.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt y'know!" exclaimed the whiskered shinobi-in-training. Naruto looked at Sheba who gave him a small smile, she motioned for him to follower her towards a pile of small bushes that grew out of nowhere. She stood close to the bush and touched her forehead, "Now Naruto, in order to use Psynergy you have to visualize what you want to happen first. Since you have no training in the art of Psynergy, this will be extremely hard for you, unless you have a strong mind..." she said. Closing her eyes she focused a bit of her Psynergetic abilities, flaring it to show Naruto what should be happening when he is able to use Psynergy, she focused at a small bush and took off her hand that was touching her forehead and pointed that palm towards the bush and exclaimed "Gust"!

A small gust of wind formed from outside her palm and shot towards the bush, wrecking the poor item apart with the strong, but small, breeze of the attack. Soon, all that was left of said bush was a clean spot of dirt. Naruto looked amazed at the display of power he saw, he turned to Sheba while opening and closing his mouth, mimicking a fish. Sheba gave him a smug look and told him to focus a gust of wind in his mind with all his imagination, touch his forehead after having the picture of the small tornado in his mindset, and hold his arm that touched his forehead palm first towards the closest bush. Naruto closed his eye and remained standing up for a good ten minutes, small beads of sweat flowing down his forehead and onto the floor. Ten minutes past and his face turned a shade of red from the effort of concentration, later another fifteen minutes past by and his face had a interesting shade of blue. He passed out from his effort after wards, Isaac rushed towards his brother and closed his eye, touched his forehead and an orange aura surrounded him and Naruto. Isaac touched his forehead and called out "Cure" enveloping Naruto in a bright orange aura restoring Naruto's natural face color.

Naruto opened his eye and gave a loud gasp of air as he regained consciousness, he stood up and looked at Isaac with gratitude in his eyes but a confused look. "What happened to me?" he asked to the spiky haired lad.

Sheba looked at him and told him that he passed out from concentrating so hard, something that she said she never thought would happen. She was impressed with his effort but asked why he was struggling hard to imagine a small tornado. Naruto told her that, while he DID picture a tornado forming in his mind, something was blocking the image from appearing in his mindset. Jenna spoke up for the first time that day with an intelligent, "Huh?"

"Yeah," explained Naruto to a serious Sheba and Isaac, "I was able to picture the tornado, but something prevented me from grasping it. Do you know why it happened?"

Sheba spoke up, "I think it might be because of the beast inside of you Naruto" Naruto had a pensive look, wondering why the damn fur-ball was preventing him from grasping the tornado in his mindset.

"Is there any way for me to contact the fox?" he asked to the group, "I really want to ask it why it is blocking me from using my mind to its fullest"

Jenna and the gang were quite for a moment, wondering what they could do to help their blond friend. They needed to see if it was possible for him to contact his bijū , but they had no idea how to do so as they now limited amount of knowledge about this world. Maybe they can seal his energy off and un-seal it again? It was worth a shot, but it may end up hurting him...

"Ok Naruto," said Jenna gaining everyone's attention, "let's go see the old man and ask him if there is any way for you to possibly contact your bijū. If anyone should know it'd be him"

They agreed to her words, it was better than just blocking off his energy. Who knows what would have happened.

_SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL_

Jenna, Isaac, Sheba and Naruto stood inside the Hokage's office for the second time that day. Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting on his desk puffing on his pipe, smoke moving its way towards an open window. The sun shinning in the background, the busy village of Konoha can be heard form inside the office. The Sandaime Hokage was deep in thought, processing what the group in front of him told him.

"So," he began after taking another long breath of his pipe, " you wish to know if it is possible for young Naruto here to talk to the Kyūbi inside of his seal correct?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama", said Sheba showing that weird line of normal Sheba to serious Sheba; it was an interesting ability of hers, "We wish to be able to contact the Kyūbi inside Naruto here, he is not able to form any long term thoughts because of the beast we think"

The Hokage looked at her wondering where the hell Jiraiya was, he knows about this thing not him. He really wished that he was off inside a nice hot spring surrounded by beautiful woman and reading the latest entry in his favorite book, Icha Icha. But, it was not meant to be, he had a job to do..

"Well, I know some things about fūinjutsu but not as much as Jiraiya does. Most I can do is perform a scan to see if the seal is intact, I'm afraid. I can summon Jiraiya here to Konoha but chances are he may not show up for a while, there is less chance of him appearing seeing as this is not an emergency situation." explained the elder Hokage. Naruto had a disappointed look, he was hoping to be able to contact the Kyūbi and see why it wouldn't let him mold his imagination.

"No; it's ok jij, guess I'll just have to try harder to contact the beast!" exclaimed Naruto, the Hokage shook his head in amusement.

"There isn't anything I can do to persuade you to drop this subject is there Naruto-kun?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, sighing, the elder Hokage decided to help the young boy in a different way.

"I can give you some scrolls on learning fūinjutsu, maybe you can become a prodigy as the Yondaime.." the Hokage said standing up and moving over to his collection of books. Picking out a tan colored book; he opened it to make sure that it was the one he was looking for, made his way towards the whiskered boy, and handed the book to him.

"Now Naruto, I am going to give you a bit of a history lesson so pay attention alright?" he asked in a serious tone, Naruto looked at the Hokage and gave his undivided attention.

"The name 'Uzumaki' is a very famous clan name. The Uzumaki were known for their unrivaled kills in fūinjutsu or the art of sealing. So great were their skills that, during the eras of the first Shinobi World Wars, they were wiped out by their enemies who joined forces to defeat them in one fell swoop. Many of the Uzumaki's that survived the war decided to go search for new homes seeing as how their home land, that was named Uzu no Kuni (the land of eddies) more specifically their home village, **"**Uzushiogakure" ( village hidden by whirling tides) was completely destroyed. Uzu no Kuni still stands but it is a shell of its former self. As I was saying, your last name is a famous one that was, sadly, forgotten by the people of Konoha. The Uzumaki's were close friends to the Senju clan, distant relatives to be precise. In fact, the wife of the Shodai Hokage (Founding Fire Shadow Hashirama Senju) Mito-sama was an Uzumaki. She married Hashirama-sama due to loving him. It also formed a pact between the two clans. The Uzumaki were also known for their long life span and their longevity. It was rumored that they also had some sort of regenerative power but it is unconfirmed." Lectured the Hokage, he looked at Naruto amazed to see that he was paying attention towards him.

_'I'm glad to see that young Naruto has good friends that are changing him in a positive manner. Earlier if I would have told Naruto the history of his clan_ to increase his eagerness in learning the art of fūinjutsu he would have zoned out half way through my lecture' Sarutobi said to himself, pride in his thoughts.

"Do you understand why I told you this Naruto-kun?" asked the elder Hokage. Naruto shook his head left to right indicating that he did not know why he was told this, but he had a look of amazement in his eyes. Sarutobi smiled at the boy, he may not be as intelligent as his father was but he was eager to learn new stuff.

"The reason why I gave you a brief history about the Uzumaki clan, Naruto-kun, was so that you can be motivated to learn fūinjutsu. It is not an easy skill to learn, less master it, but it is a worthy cause. Using fūinjutsu you may be able to seal many items, be them kunais or swords. You'll also be able to create your own bomb tags with experience when you know more about fūinjutsu." explained the elder Hokage, Naruto had an eager look on his face. He thanked the Hokage, went towards the door and began to exit the room. Completely ignoring the fact that he left behind Isaac, Jenna and Sheba.

_SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL_

Hours later we find Naruto in his apartment, trying to read the scrolls in his hand. Unfortunately, he forgot the fact that he did not know how to read Kanji, he barely knew his Katakana's. The letters looked like images that his mind was not able to grasp. Frustrated, Naruto stood up from the sofa in his living room, made his way towards his kitchen, and began to cook up some ramen.

'_I need a break from reading, maybe I'll feel better after eating some ramen. Now I have to wait for it to be finished. Why can't it cook faster?!' _he thought in anger, cursing the time it took to cook his food. From behind him he heard the door knocking, curious as to who it was who was bothering him, Naruto made his way towards the door. Looking inside the key hole the door had, he saw that orange spiky hair of Isaac and the heads of Jenna and Sheba. Scratching his head in embarrassment, Naruto opened the door to see Jenna and Sheba looking at him with annoyed expressions.

"So nice of you to open the door for us Naruto" said Sheba, "thanks, also, for leaving us with Hokage-sama and making us wonder where the hell you were."

Naruto gave her a weak grin in response, he moved out of the way of the door and allowed the three of his friends to enter his apartment.

"I'm sorry about that Sheba-neechan, I was so excited to begin learning fūinjutsu that I forgot about you guys. But it seems that I...kinda...forgot the fact that I cannot read Kanji..." he admitted scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Jenna shook her head in amusement while Sheba gave a small smile at the boy that she thinks of as her little brother, even though they were the same age.

"It's ok Naruto, all's forgiven. Now, let's begin teaching you how to read" said Jenna opening the bag that appeared out of nowhere and pulling out several books and scrolls on the history of Konohagakure and chakra control exercises.

"Since", began Isaac gaining the attention of the young boy, " you are not able to mold Psynergy, yet, let's begin the chakra exercises. Now Sheba is going to begin teaching you how to read Kanji while I begin to wash our clothes. Jenna over there is going to begin cleaning up your home, it's pretty dirty. Dunno why I never noticed it before"

Jenna complained about her being the one to clean Naruto's mess since it wasn't her fault but a glare from Sheba shut her up. She was still mumbling about "stupid blonds and their stupid messes they make" but she began to clean the place up.

Sheba took Naruto's hand and lead him towards the kitchen where the cups of ramen Naruto made were done cooking and sat him down. She went to the cabinets in the kitchen, pulled out a couple of plates and cups. And went to the refrigerator where she took out a jar of orange juice that was not expired. She poured some orange juice for her and Naruto and stood up over to where the bad full of books and scrolls Jenna left on the sofa and brought a couple of books and scrolls over to the kitchen table. She opened a book that was tittle, 'reading/writing Kanji for dummies' written by a "the Gallant knight, Jiraiya-sama" with a drawing of the man in chibi (small child/ small person) form and opened the first chapter, Naruto began to listen to Sheba's explanation of writing and understanding Kanji with his full undivided attention. It may have been boring but even he knew that, without him knowing how to read less write, the chances of him being a ninja were practically none.

_SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL_

They spent the night helping Naruto learn how to read and write Kanji and they began to read about the history of 'Konohagakure no Sato' and other villages in the Elemental Nations. After eating a couple of bowls of some salads Isaac made, to the displeasure of Naruto but a quick smack on the head and some scolding about how him being a ninja-in-training he needed to start eating healthy or else he'd remain a midget for the rest of his life, they finished the last book on the last Shinobi World War they cleaned up their mess and began to set up their beds for the night.

"Now Naruto", said Jenna after setting up her bed, "tomorrow is a big day for us, we are going to begin training your chakra control seeing as how jinchūriki have higher than average chakra reserves. So get a lot of rest!" she stood up and turned off the lights in the living room prompting everyone to bid good-night to one another and heading off towards the land of dreams...

_SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL_

**Chapter end!**

**So yeah, 3000 words minus the authors notes. Took me a couple of hours to write this up. I know that it may be running slowly storyline wise but the introductory chapters are necessary. Next chapter we'll take a look at how lives are running for Sasuke and Itachi plus expect the 'Uchiha clan massacre' to happen but with my own twist.**

**Again, many thanks to Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros for giving me a push to continue my story. Next chapter should be up within a week but I need to say that school is starting up in twenty five days and I may not update for a while, but at least once every two weeks at worst. I feel the urge to point out that the genins are aged eight at this point while the jōnins are in their early twenty's late thirties.**

**Until next time!**

**pmiranda13...out**

_**published on : January 3, 2013.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing much to say other than;**

_Let's begin this, shall we dear reader?_

_At the Uchiha compound_

Uchiha Sasuke sat in his room, more specifically on his bed, waiting to ask his older brother Itachi to train him. Ever since Itachi had become a chūnin he had not had enough time to hang out with Sasuke or be a brother to him. It became worse after meeting with the Hokage. Itachi would spend days away from him, sometimes even weeks. He missed seeing his older brother, sometimes Sasuke would reminisce about the fun times Itachi and he used to have. There was also the fact that his father would spend most of his time training Itachi, seeing as how he was considered a prodigy and not he.

It frustrated Sasuke to no end seeing his brother receive attention and not him. He knew that it was for the better of the clan, but it still didn't help ease his feelings of jealousy towards Itachi. While Fugaku would hardly, if ever, train him, Itachi would spend most of his free time giving Sasuke some pointers on how to properly throw a shuriken or give him lessons on Konoha even help with his studies.

A knock on the front door of the Uchiha home alerted Sasuke on the possibility of Itachi arriving from doing his duty for the village. He stood up, but not too quickly, and calmly strolled towards the front door. Upon asking who it was; he barely held a smile form on his lips as his brother calm voice from the other side was heard.

"It is me, Sasuke Uchiha; can Itachi come out and play?" Itachi asked. Itachi would always have a calm, professional persona during missions or clan duty. But around Sasuke he would show his playful side, which was one of the things that Sasuke enjoyed about his elder brother.

Upon opening the door, there stood Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was a calm faced young man, with deep black colored eyes that seemed to shine in darkness. His face was narrowed towards his chin and he had clear skin that suggested he might have taken care of it. Itachi has two slightly tilted lines running from his eyes and down his nose, having black colored hair that fell towards the left and right sides of his face and some pieces of hair flowing near his forehead. Itachi was a fairly fit man, enough to fool his fools into doubting his strength, but only regretting doing so afterwards. He was wearing a black Shinobi vest that was padded for protection and a dark long sleeved shirt that showed off his arms. With dark colored pants and Shinobi sandals that were opened near the toe area and specially padded to allow chakra to easily flow through the sandal. On his arms were arm guards designed to protect them from attacks. On the right side of his pants is a pouch designed to hold his weapons. His 'hitae-ate' or 'forehead protector' was worn, oddly enough, on his forehead with the swirling image of Konoha etched onto the metal.

Sasuke smiled as he walked up to Itachi and gave him a hug. "Itachi, I'm so happy to see you again! How did it go? Did you kill some bad guys? Did you ask out that girl yet or are you too afraid to ask? Will you teach me some cool new jutsu?"

Itachi smiled at seeing his younger brother acting like his age. Itachi hardly had a childhood due to him being groomed into a future clan head and the war going on during his childhood. Sure, Itachi occasionally talked to his past squad members. Well, those that was still alive, that night almost nine years ago was a terrible tragedy. He had lost his sensei and most of his, then, current squad members. He had lived due to him protecting his younger brother and family. He has no idea what he would have done if they had died...

"Relax Sasuke; you know that I cannot give you any details as to what happened in my mission." He said while softly laughing, "As for me asking her out, well, I have had no chance of seeing her. I am not afraid to ask her out; I have just not had time is all, as for me teaching you new jutsu. Well, first you must pass our rite of passage. Once you have passed it then I would be more than happy to help you out. Now, are mother and father home? I need to talk to them about something important..."

"Mother and father are currently in the dining room, mother is making food and father is catching up on current events in the village." Sasuke said as he led Itachi towards the dining room. It was a big room* being nine meters long and eight meters wide with a one and a half by two meter long kotatsu in the middle of it. The kotatsu is a low, wooden framed table with a heating frame built into it that is used mainly during the winter seasons. The walls were colored a light shade of tan giving off a pleasant atmosphere.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Uchiha Fugaku sat down on his knees in front of the kotatsu going over the case of one 'Uzumaki Naruto', the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko. The report may have been about Naruto but it was only filled for cases of 'public disturbances/vandalism' but the Uchiha police force, of whom he is the captain of, could not do much to the young orphaned boy other than give him a stern talking to but the brat just would do it again the next day!

Fugaku gave a tired sigh as he continued going over the Uzumaki case, it was full of acts of violence against the young Uzumaki. Ever since the truth about him being the jailor of the Kyūbi became public knowledge, some ignorant minorities of the villagers took it upon themselves to acts as vigilantes and try to off the boy.

The rest of the village was, surprisingly, either neutral towards the boy or ignored him. But the young Uzumaki, being like a certain now deceased re-head, acted out to gain the attention of the village, treating the villagers as avatars of his parental figures. And since the police force would only scold the young blond, much to the ire of a minority group, they blamed the Uchiha as sympathetic towards Naruto and started spreading rumors about them generally agreeing and supporting Naruto. From there on, things started rolling out of control. Some villagers too it upon themselves to act as vigilantes and actively sought out our favorite blond child.

The police force could only warn the acting vigilantes as they did not really harm the young Uzumaki. Ever since the incident in which those same group of villagers, and some of the village's ninja force, attacked the blond, the police force started cracking down on criminals' village wide.

There was uproar from the minority of villagers, some of them that were wealthy started to buy out members of the village council to make Naruto's life miserable. The Hokage stopped any new laws being proposed as they were 'ridiculous' and 'pointless' such as passing a law that would prevent young Naruto from buying food, most vendors would sell the boy food but he would always spend his money on ramen and milk.

'Hm...' thought Fugaku, 'so that group eventually attacked, but young Isaac interfered and killed off the attackers. And now the families of those killed are seeking retribution for breaking a law?'

"Those fools, believing that they better than the law of a Hokage..." he murmured to himself.

"Tou-san (1)" He gave an unnoticeable smile upon hearing his younger son's voice. Say what you will of the Uchiha's but do not say that they are emotionless, even if their facade of no emotion just that, a facade. He does love both of his sons, but if he were to show love, well, the Uchiha council would accuse him of being weak. Fugaku dismissed the thought from his mind, idly wondering why these thoughts came to him in the first place.

"What is it Itachi?" he asked his oldest son, Itachi kneeled down and out his left hand close to his right shoulder, as it debriefing to a higher ranking officer.

"I was wondering if it is possible for you to train Sasuke-kun, Tou-san? I feel the need to have this class's 'Rookie of the Year' as an Uchiha again, carrying our legacy." Itachi said; Fugaku took a brief moment to ponder upon his son's request. It can happen and with an influx of Uchiha clan member coming into the Police force, his workload has lessened, but the paperwork hasn't.

"If I may continue upon my suggestion" stated Itachi, Fugaku tilted his head in a slight nod, allowing Itachi to continue speaking. "If Tou-san is unable to train Sasuke-kun, I can train him instead. At least, until I am ready to take the ANBU entrance exam" he suggested. Fugaku, again, pondered about this.

Unknown to many, the Uchiha clan did love one another, but were so damn proud on admitting this to one another. It was one of the things that baffled him, but he understood why the clan did what they did. If an Uchiha openly expressed, or showed, affection for a family member or teammate or a precious person, then an enemy would use that feeling against them, causing the Uchiha to possibly die. It sounded cruel, but in the ninja world and profession, any opportunity to take down your enemy while inputting less effort was seen as a job well done. Sometimes he wished that they lived in a world where they could live in peace…

Fugaku looked at his son kneeling down and spoke to him, "Very well then, Itachi, I shall allow you to train Sasuke until you need to take the ANBU test. You may consider this a mission of sorts as sometimes ANBU members are ordered to protect a client. Do feel free to use the clan's training ground or to use a different training ground, but heed your surroundings." Itachi gave a very quick nod of his head, acknowledging his command, after dismissing himself from his father's presence, went to find Sasuke and being to tortu-, err um, train him.

Fugaku gave an almost invisible smile at seeing his youngest son being trained by his eldest son, he then frowned thinking of the paperwork he still needed to finish.

'Kami, why is there so many paperwork from just one kid? How does he manage to do his?' he thought, rubbing his temples in frustration.

_With Sasuke and Itachi_

"So, wadda're you gonna teach me nii-san? I really wanna know how to throw shuriken properly, can you teach me, can you, can you?" Sasuke babbled on and on while Itachi looked down at his younger brother, clearly amused at how his brother acts around him when no one is around.

"Ok, otōto, I can help you with your shuriken throwing but you'll have to promise me to do your best alright?" he asked, Sasuke nodded his head furiously eager to begin learning how to throw properly. Itachi then proceeded to throw a shuriken from 6 meters far and managed to land a direct bulls-eye, Sasuke looking on in awe. Itachi turned to see Sasuke try to throw the ninja star but failing, Sasuke pouted making Itachi give a small smirk at seeing his younger brother acting all childish.

'He still is a child isn't he? I wish that I could spend more time with him, but I am doing this for his good' Itachi then moved towards his younger brother and proceeded to teach him how to properly grab, and throw a ninja star. Sasuke managed to land pretty close to the bulls-eye, but he was hoping to hit it dead on. The brothers spent the rest of the day practicing shuriken throwing and doing a light sparing, hoping to increase Sasuke's fighting skills.

Around night time, when the moon was beginning to shine brightly, Sasuke and Itachi made their way from the Uchihan training ground to the sound of fighting. Itachi, alarmed, quickly picked up Sasuke, who gave an undignified "Hey!" and hurried to a local house, dropping him off. He made Sasuke promise to stay hidden, which Sasuke refused of course, but a stern look from Itachi quickly made Sasuke change his mind.

Itachi was running down the streets of the Uchiha complex, looking alarmed at the lack of people around, he hurried to his house hoping to see his parents alive and well.

Arriving at his house, Itachi barged in hearing the sound of flesh hitting the floor. He ran down the corridors of his house and looked on in shock as a man with an orange spiraled mask was attacking his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. Being struck down, a kunai was moving closely to his throat, Itachi flashed through hand signs and gave a cry of **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **(_Fire release: Great Fireball technique!) _as a 3 meter tall fireball sped rapidly towards his brother's assailant, who just…_phased?!_ as his attack passed by him, harmlessly. Itachi shook his head, trying to dispel the thought of his attack missing the masked man and made his way towards Shisui, he knelt down and put his right arm over Shisui's body, standing both of them up, he made his way towards where he left Sasuke. Itachi kept keeping a look for his parents but had an emergency to take care of; he made it to where Sasuke was hiding to see a pale, sickly skinned man with greasy hair standing over him. Sasuke's body lying on the floor, limb, Itachi looked on in hidden shock seeing one of the three legendary _Densetsu no Sannin, _three legendary ninja who earned their fame whilst battling in the second great Ninja war, Orochimaru looked at Itachi and saw an injured Shisui on his shoulders and gave an evil smile, licking his lips like a snake at the possibility to gain the Sharingan. Orochimaru made his way towards Itachi with speed far above what the young Uchiha could do and gave him a strike on his chest with an open palm. Itachi's Sharingan could barely keep up, but Itachi managed to cushioned most of the blow trying not to aggravate the injured Uchiha anymore.

Itachi crashed onto the wall of the house he was on and sunk onto the floor, wincing in pain as he felt his chest screaming in anger for being attacked. He rose his head up and saw as Orochimaru made his way towards him, Itachi cursed the snake Sannin but wouldn't give the snake the satisfaction at seeing him hurt. Orochimaru kneeled down and looked at Itachi in the eye, Itachi tried to activate his Sharingan but mentally panicked as he found that he could not activate any chakra.

Orochimaru smirked and taunted him saying, "What's wrong, Itachi-kun? It seems as if you cannot activate your precious Sharingan hm? What a crying shame…might it have been when I hit you, hmm?" he then flashed through hand seals before a small orange glow covered his hand, he moved his hand over to Itachi before a small fireball shot past him. Orochimaru gave a small smirk at being caught unaware, and saw a barely conscious Sasuke standing up, his hand cupped over his mouth. Orochimaru made a **Doton: Kage Bunshin**__(_Earth release: Shadow clone) _that made its way over to Sasuke and gave a quick chop to Sasuke's neck, knocking him out.Orochimaru then looked back at where Itachi was and gave a smirk, seeing as how Itachi was no longer there. He stood up and began to calmly walk towards where the young ANBU-in-training might be…

_With the masked man and Itachi's and Sasuke's parents_

Fugaku gave a small grunt of pain, his body flying through the air as he landed next to his wife who struggled to stand up. Even with both of their fully matured Sharingan, they still could not see, nor land, a hit on the masked man. The masked man gave a chuckle, clearly amused at the fact of the couple trying to land a blow on him. He casually made his way over to the Uchiha and gave a kick to Fugaku, sending him flying through the air and crashing onto a tree, he looked at Mikoto and flashed through hand seals landing on the 'Tiger' hand seal and calling out **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **(Fire release: Great Fireball technique) as a large fireball raced towards the fallen Uchiha who couldn't do anything as her arms were broken from being struck by the masked man, looked on in horror, a single thought of 'Farewell Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku' as she waiting for the deadly technique race towards her. As soon as the large fireball came upon her, she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable doom. She opened her eyes, feeling a bit strange as her body didn't burn, no, in fact, her body was…_shivering?_

'What is going on? Why is the air all of a sudden very cold?' she thought, she opened her eyes and looked on in awe as a large glacier stood in front of her. She looked around in confusing until she saw a blue haired man and woman with their hands extended, the blue haired young woman made her way towards Mikoto and extended her arm offering to help her stand up. Mikoto activated her Sharingan, trying to see if this woman would harm her, but took the woman's hand and was helped to stand up.

They both looked at each other and Mikoto motioned to her fallen husband with her head, but the woman shook her head. Mikoto looked confused for a bit but looked towards where her husband was and saw a group of ANBU where he was. She gave a soft smile as she saw her husband being carried by helped by a purple haired ANBU. She knew that it was the resident Kenjutsu user, Yūgao Uzuki, who helped her husband. She saw Itachi and Shisui with the ANBU and had a shock looked once she saw Itachi looking devastated, she knew that something must have happened to her youngest child but could not do anything about it, not while her clan and village were being attacked by a mysterious man.

"Mia" the blue haired man called out, the other blue haired person looked towards the blue haired man and knew what she needed to do.

Mia, as Mikoto now knew she was called, turned towards Mikoto and said, "Shinobi-san, can you please show me where you were hurt? I, and my partner, am here on the Hokage's orders to help out with whatever we can." Mikoto looked unsure but looking to where Yūgao was, she cast aside her doubts as the ANBU nodded her head, agreeing with what the mysterious blue haired woman said.

Mikoto raised her hands, slightly wincing in pain as they were damage. 'Probably broken, fuck' she cursed in her mind Mia quickly touched her forehead with her hand and whispered '**Ply'** as her hands gave off a calming blue aura appeared from the blue haired woman's hands as she moved them towards Mikoto's arm. Mikoto looked on in awe as herhands stopped hurting and were snapping themselves back in place. Mikoto gave an experimental stretch of her arms and was satisfied with how healed they were.

"Arigatou Mia-san" Mikoto said, slightly bowing at the blue haired woman. Mia just smiled at the Uchiha but a clapping motioned halted any further movements.

"Well, well…if it isn't my dear student, Mia" a calm voice spoke out making Mia snap her head towards the location of the voice, Mia's eyes widened in shock at seeing her old teacher standing next to two unknown strangers.

"Alex" Mia spoke through gritted teeth, "What are you doing here?!" she demanded of the light blue haired man.

Alex gave a smirk and said, "Now, now, Mia. Is that any way of speaking to your better? I thought I taught you better? Tsk, tsk" Alex mocked her; the pale skinned man next to him smirked at his response.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin, you are hereby arrested in the name of Konogakure no Sato on the order of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, on accusations of treason and acts against humanity. Come along with your hands up" the purple haired ANBU spoke up, all of the ANBU tensing up in order to increase their reaction time. Orochimaru merely smirked in amusement; his blue hair companion looked on in amusement also.

"I am afraid that I simply cannot go with you ANBU-san, but do give my regards to my foolish teacher." The snake Sannin spoke, earning a chuckle from his companions. The man next to Alex moved forwards, revealing it to be the masked man and said, "I am afraid that we have to leave here early my dear companions, it seems as if we have more unannounced guest coming here and I do not know about you, but I worry about getting hurt and raising too much of a ruckus here." The rest of his companions snickered and vanished, melting onto the floor as the nearby ANBU attacked their previous occupied spot, failing to catch them off guard.

"Mia, can you heal Mikoto-sama's husband? He seems to be hurt, possibly a broken chest. Also, can you please heal Mikoto-sama's son and his companion? I will go to Hokage-sama and give my report on what happened here" the blue haired man told her, he then turned towards the purple haired ANBU and spoke, "ANBU-san, if you can please escort me towards your Hokage please?"

The purple haired ANBU nodded and ordered the rest of her squad to begin cleaning up the damage around the Uchiha complex and to have a written report on her desk so she can deliver it to the Hokage. She moved towards where the blue haired man and grabed his should, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Mia motioned for Mikoto to follow her.

"Mikoto-sama, if you can please follow me as we need to talk about what happened today?" Mia asked, Mikoto nodded her head, relieved to have the blue haired woman on her side. She then realized that her youngest son was missing and had tears flowing from her eyes. Mia moved towards the woman and wrapped her in a gentle embrace, letting the woman cry onto her shoulders.

Mikoto regained her bearings, but still gave a small sniffle, as they made their way towards where the blue haired man had moved Fugaku. Mia touched her forehead again as she whispered **'Ply' **, soon, the calming feeling emerged from the blue haired woman as Mia began healing her husband.

Fugaku stirred awake and looked at a blue haired woman was healing him, he was unsure of what to do but calmed down once she saw the worried look his wife had. Soon, Fugaku could breath with ease as his chest was healed and thanked the blue haired woman the only way an Uchiha could do, with a grunt of 'Hn'.

Mikoto smiled at her husband's antics but was glad to see that he wasn't hurt any more. Mia helped Fugaku stand up which he 'thanked' her again.

"Mikoto-chan, what happened to that masked man that attacked us?" he questioned, Mikoto responded with saying that they left when a ANBU showed up and explained on how they were also saved by the blue haired woman and man. Fugaku again 'thanked' Mia to which Mia just smiled at his answer. Fugaku asked to where his sons where to which Mikoto gained a hurt expression letting him know that something must have happened to his sons.

"Fugaku-kun, Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun are fine…but Sasuke-kun…he's..gone.. Orochimaru must have taken him when we were distracted by the attack of the masked man." Mikoto said as Fugaku clenched his fist in frustration, he was trying to bring his family closer when this happened, damn that snake bastard!

"I'll kill that snake bastard and bring back our son, Mikoto-chan. I'll make him and that masked bastard regret harming the Uchiha family!" Fugaku said as his Sharingan eye was blazing, hatred forming in his eyes. Mikoto moved to her husband and gave him a hug which helped calm him down.

Mia only looked on with a small smile a seeing how a simple hug can change a person's emotions. Mikoto and Fugaku let go of each other and turned towards the blue haired woman.

"Mia-san" Mikoto said, Mia looked at the Uchiha matriach, "Let us go towards the Hokage tower and let the Hokage know of what transpired here, shall we?

Mia nodded her head in agreement as she made her way towards the Uchihas who placed their hands on her shoulders and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_Outside the country of Hi no Kuni_

Three figures stood standing as they were going over what had happened. It seemed as though only Orochimaru was happiest of all as he received what he wanted. He looked down at the sealing scroll he had in his hand and the young boy on his shoulder. He briefly gave a thought of how wrong it would look if someone, other than his companions, saw him giggling like a school girl with an unconscious young boy on his should but dispelled the thoughts.

"It seems as if you are pleased with the results Orchimaru-san" stated the man in a orange spiral mask, he was wearing a black coat that covers his body except for his head of which only his black spiky hair was visible. A single eye wasm visible through his mask, revealing a pitch black eye that morphed in a Sharingan as Orochimaru looked at him.

"Indeed I am, Madara-sama" the snake Sannin said as he smirked, "I accomplished with what I came here for. I severely crippled Konohagakure by locking away Itachi-kuns chakra and his Sharingan and received two prizes for my troubles."

Orochimaru looked down at said 'prizes' and licked his lips, "I received a body that I will use later in the future that will be molded into a reflection of me. And I received an extremely powerful asset with what is contained in the scroll in my hand"

'Madara' smirked inside his mask which was not visible to anyone, "Good, I wished that we were not distratced from our main priorities but we were not counting on interference from Alex-san's 'student' and her friend. But oh well, there is little we can do now is there?" he asked.

Alex looked on in thought as he was NOT counting on Mia and _that man_ being here, but could only count his blessings as Isaac was not present. That would have been too much trouble for him right now, seeing as how he is severely weakened at the moment. Not that his 'companions' needed to know that bit of information, no sir.

"Oh well, there is nothing that we can do about that right now, let us leave now shall we, comrades?" Orochimaru smirked at saying this. All three men agreed and disappeared with a swirl of leaves in the aftermath, only Alex seemed to disappear into the night sky as a final thought emerged in his head.

'Until next time, my darling Mia…'

_**Aaaand…done! That took me forever to write up, I am sorry dear reader but I lacked motivation when I was writing this. I barely got motivated right now. Nothing else to say other than, 'Oops!' and promise to make my next update much quicker. **_

_April 28, 2013. _**Jeez, it was a long time wasn't it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I keep forgetting to put this here:**

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER NARUTO OR GOLDEN SUN, THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTING COMPANIES AND I AM IN NOW WAY AFFILIATED WITH THEM.****Now if they wished to call me up and say, "Hey guy, do you want to own Naruto/Golden Sun?" I'd definitely accept…then promptly go into bankruptcy, as I'd have to pay all of the employees. Never mind.**

Story key: "Dammit Naruto!" - _Speech_ 'What'd I do now?' – _Thoughts_ "_I demand….satisfaction!" _– Powerful_ being talking_ '_Y'all just a bunch of bakas._' - _Powerful being talking._ "Katon – Gōkakyū no jutsu!" – _Jutsu/ Psynergy technique_ _And now for something completely different._._. - __scene change/ translation._

**Story start!**

_With the Hokage, moments after the attack on the Uchiha clan_

Things just were not going so well for Hiruzen Sarutobi; he'd just finished discussing what to do with the village's budget when the Uchihas were attacked. Worst of all, it seemed as if his _former_ student was behind said attack. The Sandaime Hokage just kept on thinking on why he just did not kill Orochimaru back when he had the chance to do so. He cursed himself for being a weak hearted fool, wondering just when did he lose his edge that gave him the moniker of 'Kami no Shinobi" (_God of Shinobi)._

'_It must have been when Minato-kun sacrificed himself to protect his village. I was on my first week of retirement to! Curse that damn fox and whoever extracted it from Kushina-chan!' _he thought in anger, but at least he can make this a better village for the future. He was already working forward to this when one of his oldest friends appeared. He remembers fondly their meeting; the face of his old teammates and of his rival was priceless!

_Flashback: earlier that day._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting inside his office; the sun shining down upon his beloved Konoha as birds could be heard chirping outside. He stood up when his secretary knocked on the door informing him of a meeting with the council in a bit, he nodded his head showing that he understand the message when she told him that a blue haired man was here to see him as well._

'_Blue haired man?' he thought he did not know of any blue haired man except for one…but that man should be dead by now.._

"_Alright, send him in" he told his secretary, she left the office with a quick "Hai, Hokage-sama!" and ushered in a person from his past._

"_Piers?! What are you doing here?" Hiruzen nearly shouted in surprise but his years of being a Shinobi mainly caused his voiced to slightly go up in volume. _

_Piers was a tall man, easily standing a little over 6 meters in height, he wore a blue kimono that had an ocean like design on it. His long blue hair flowed with his every footstep as a cling on metal clashing together was heard; a large broad axe was securely attached to his back. Pier's eyes were a strange mix of red and gold, like the color of wine. His physique was quite impressive, but deceptive. One look at his slightly muscular body would question if he could keep up with people slimmer toned than he was, but he could._

"_Hello to you too, Hiruzen, it has been a long time since we last chatted hasn't it?" the man known as Piers asked._

"_I-indeed it has old friend, how has life been treating you?" asked the Sarutobi._

"_It has treated me very well old friend. Still with the position of Hokage I see? Were you not supposed to have a successor by now?" Piers asked. Sarutobi sighed and explained as to what happened to the previous Hokage, Piers' facial expressions were calm, but one look at his eyes from an experienced fighter and you can see what he was thinking of._

"_That is most disturbing news, Hiruzen, I see that the village is doing well considering what has happened to it a little over five years ago. That warms my heart that this village's Will of Fire has not been quenched so easily. Although, I do wonder what has happened to the boy that young Minato-san sealed the Kyūbi into?" Piers asked. _

_A pained look flashed through the aged Hokage as he explained as to what life has been like to the young jinchūriki. Piers looked slightly disturbed upon hearing how the former Hokage's dream of the young child being treated as a hero was not fulfilled. It made him sad to see how people cope with loss, have they no trust in the technique of their leader?_

_Hiruzen snapped away from his small fantasy to do a quick check to see if there were any unwanted listeners, upon being satisfied that there were not, he quickly flashed through hand seals that activated the barrier that the Shodaime's wife installed inside the office to keep critical information from being spied by unwanted visitors._

"_What I am about to tell you Piers is something forbidden, due to the heritage of the person in question. Can I trust you with the knowledge I am about to impose on you?" asked Hiruzen, Piers gave a small smile and nodded._

"_Young Naruto-kun's parents are Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the heritage of the child has not been revealed to him, even if it hurts me to lie to him when he asks if I knew who his parents were, since both of his parents were extremely powerful Shinobi's with many enemies out there that might harm the young boy." Hiruzen said. Piers took the information that was given to him and slightly frowned. Hiruzen noticed this and asked as to what was wrong._

"_If the boy would be in such danger as you imply Hiruzen" Piers said, "what about when he starts going on missions as a Shinobi of the village and an enemy recognizes his father's looks? He'd be in more danger not knowing why he was being attacked and his Jounin teacher and comrades would be in danger too. Is it not best for him to be told of this as a motivation for him to become a better Shinobi if he knew who his parents were? As you said, the boy is treated indifferently by many of the villagers with a minority of them neglecting him. A young child needs love Hiruzen, or else the child could become mentally unstable and be a risk to the village, and to themselves." Piers stated; Hiruzen took what his old war friend told him to heart and pondered over the words._

"_Alright, Piers, I will let young Naruto-kun know of his parents heritage as motivation to become a better person. But he already has love though, old friend. A young orange haired boy, a blond haired girl and a red haired girl became acquainted with young Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said, Piers' attention was peaked upon hearing the description of the three children._

'_An orange haired boy, a blond haired girl and a red haired girl... it seems a bit far-fetched but just to be sure…' he mused to himself. "Hiruzen, the names of these three children wouldn't happen to be Isaac, Sheba and Jenna would they?"_

_Hiruzen nodded, not at all surprised as he could read his old friend like a book. "Yes, their names are indeed Isaac, Sheba and Jenna. Do you know of them Piers?" the aged Hokage said. Piers gave a smile and nodded his head._

"_I do happen to know of them Hiruzen, but we can discuss this in another time. I came bearing some bad news old friend." Piers said; Hiruzen became serious seeing upon hearing the news that Piers told him. It seemed as if when one problem was solved, another one appeared out of nowhere as his secretary knocked on the door and informed him that the council would begin in a matter of minutes. Hiruzen stood up and asked if Piers would want to accompany him. _

_On the way towards the council room, Hiruzen kept wondering on how his friend kept his youthful appearance, seeing as how he looked the same as when he was with his teacher, Senju Hashirama. He knew it was a rude thing to ask, but being around Piers always made him feel like a child, even if Piers never talked to him as one. He always talked to Sarutobi as an equal, and that was something that Sarutobi respected. Eventually, he listened to his inner child and caved in._

"_Say, Piers, forgive my rudeness but, how old are you? The last time we saw each other was during the Third Great Shinobi War and it seems as if you have not aged one bit. If I had to take a guess, I'd say that maybe you were of Uzumaki descent." Sarutobi said. Piers looked at him, trying to see what brought this sudden question on his mind._

"_My age is not important Hiruzen, just know that I am not from the Uzumaki clan, but I do know of them." The blue haired man said, trying to dismiss the topic of his age. It didn't exactly bother him, but he wished that no one asked him it._

"_If you say so old friend, I just feel as if I have not been giving you the proper respect that you deserve." Said Hiruzen, Piers' eyebrows momentarily twitched, he remembers this exact conversation happening when he travelled with Felix and the gang._

"_You have been treating me with the proper amount of respect Hiruzen. I may not look older than you but I am. Where I come from, time flows more slowly, increasing our life spans." Piers explained, he was a bit annoyed as his old friend kept pestering him about his age though._

_And so, the two friends kept chatting about random stuff, but they were soon near the council hall. Piers and Hiruzen were already going through what to change in the meeting. Upon arriving there, Piers opened the door for the Hokage who looked amused at his friend's antics._

_Hiruzen made his way towards the top of the council room, as from his spot he can look down to those seeking counsel with the council. It gave a sort of psychological view towards the person addressing the council as they felt as if they were nothing better than a commoner._

_Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and __Danzō (the first two being part of 'Team Tobirama' and the latter a friend of Sarutobi Hiruzen) sat on the right side of the room. The room stood vertically, with rows upon rows of seats available for the Clan heads and any important members of the council. The Hokage and his advisors sat near the top of the room showing themselves as the highest influence onto the village. Piers stood outside the doorway, waiting for Hiruzen to call upon him, serving as a sort of ace to have on his side. _

_For some reason, civilian citizens snuck onto the council promising to help improve Konoha but it has all been a ruse as they used the political power that belonging to the council gave and put money into their own pockets. Hiruzen knew about this but decided to let them be, as he wanted to have the voice of the civilians on the council. But the civilians have become corrupt with power and soon began to pass 'necessary laws' to 'better our great village'. Hiruzen grew tired of the corrupt ways of the civilians and decided to remove them today._

_Hiruzen stood up and cleared his throat earning the attention of everyone present. All of the Clan heads were present and accounted for. But most, if not all of them, found meeting for this was unnecessary as many day to day events were discussed and they had their own business to deal with at their own homes._

"_Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for arriving here on such a short notice. I have called you here to discuss having the council disbanded as, while having everyone's opinions is nice, I feel that it is a bit unnecessary as we would just spend all day arguing over matters and not getting anything done. Any discussions to this proposition?" he asked, the Clan heads shook their heads in a 'No' manner but, predictably, the civilian side was opposed to this citing 'having all of Konoha present for her own benefit'._

_Danzō sat down and argued for having the council disbanded and so did Koharu and Homura, the civilian side were getting frustrated as their seat of power was being threatened and tried to vote on the issue but lost quickly. Some civilian members were so outraged that they attempted to attack the Hokage, an action which quickly earned them a ticket to Hell._

_Upon the removal of the council, the Clan heads motioned to be let go of their duties until a dire situation arises which was quickly granted by the remaining council members. The Clan heads made their way out of the council room and left the Hokage, his two former team mates, and his rival alone. _

"_Old friend, can you please come inside? I finished what was needed to do" the Hokage asked, Piers calmly opened the door and strolled inside, when he was spotted by the remaining members of the council they were left speechless. Here was the man that helped bring the Niidaime Hokage to his 'Legendary' control and mastering of the Water release. The sole man that is able to go toe to toe with a __Bijū__ and live! Danzo narrowed his eye upon seeing the only man that can fight with Tobirama and win, well other than his brother of course, Danzō respected the man, or course, but he would still be a thorn to deal with. _

"_Greetings Hokage-sama, honorary members of the council" Piers greeted. He gave a low bow, waiting for whatever his old friend needed. Danzō and the remaining council members looked at the man with a sense of doubt, this man should look much, much older than they do but he still looked the same! Well, granted that his long navy blue hair was now much longer, reaching his backside and his facial features have changed…_

_Hiruzen smiled, "I have come to ask for your wisdom, old friend, we have been dealing with a problem for a while now that just does not seem to have a peaceful resolution. Both party members want to resolve the conflict but will not budge on their stands"_

_Piers' attention peaked at this, "And what situation be that requires my input Hokage-sama?"_

_Danzō spoke up, "If you are who Hiruzen claims to be, then would you show us a little test to confirm it? This information is very important, extremely critical to the village and me, nor the rest of the members here, would want the contents to be revealed to the majority of the village" he said. _

_Piers smiled and spoke, "As always so suspicious Danzō –san, which is a fine quality to have with your profession. Very well, I shall give you a small demonstration of my prowess" Piers stood up and closed his eyes; soon the whole council room was clouded by ominous clouds that gave a vicious roar, that was soon followed by a downpour appearing. The members of the council could only cover themselves with whatever was nearby, but it was mainly paper which did not present a suitable cover. Piers soon snapped his fingers which resulted in the clouds to clear up, the room was currently wet and it would take a long time to have it presentable._

_Hiruzen gave a hearty laugh at the expense of the council as they looked on in shock, this man in front of them was clearly the Kami no Mizu (God of Water), teacher of the Niidaime Hokage. They were still wondering why the man did not wish to become a Shinobi for Konoha, with him on their side; Konoha would surely be on to; and just what he did to produce the Niidaime Hokage's high affinity for Water jutsu_

"_Now, I am certain that no more proof of his being is required?" asked the Sandaime Hokage, the members of the new council of Konoha just shook their heads. Hiruzen smiled at this, he was hoping that there would be more test but it seems as if he was wrong._

"_Now then," he continued, "I propose a defensive plan in case Konohagakure would be attacked, we may be in a moment of peace but we must not let this moment dull our defenses. We need to re-structure the academy and possibly train more medic-nin to lower casualty rates"_

"_But Hiruzen, we do not have many skilled medic-nins here to train possible new ones, we should try to locate Tsunade and ask her to return back home. Five years are enough to mourn over the loss of family, we are Shinobi first, and she should know what the risks were when she became a ninja" Danzo suggested._

_Koharu and Homura stood on the sides, agreeing with what the Sandaime suggested and what Danzō said._

"_We should also try to find Jiraiya and ask him to train some of our ninjas in the art of f__ūinjutsu__ so that we can have a team of capable sealers at all times. We never know when one of our 'allies' will get the idea to attack us. Also, I propose that we increase the tax on food and supplies to help with the cost of training these new ninjas" Koharu suggested._

_Hiruzen and Piers were quiet, contemplating what Hiruzen's advisors, well, advised. From a business point of view, this could be very beneficial to the village, but from a villagers point of view this could be a bad thing if they were not wealthy or a member of the Konohan ninja force._

"_I say" Piers spoke up earning the attention of everyone present, "that we go over the propositions proposed here and come back and discuss them later. As for the academy issues, I agree that it should be changed. As much as I dislike fighting, one can never be too careful. I am willing to train any ninja to increase their water affinity if need be. Though, I'd prefer to train ANBU level shinobis as they are more accustomed to intense training. And then we can worry about the rest of the problems, but money takes higher priority right now as this village is recovering from the Kyūbi's attack."_

"_I agree with Piers-sama" said Homura, "recovering as much ninja and financial support we can is top priority right now. Once that is done then we can focus on the other points."_

"_Agreed" everyone present said, Homura and Koharu left but Danzō stayed behind. Piers had an idea as to what it was and he suspected that the Sandaime did too as his face was blank, showing no emotion._

"_Is there something you need to speak to me of Danzō?" asked the Sandaime Hokage, Danzo briefly nodded and spoke up._

"_Yes, in face there is something I need to speak to you about Hiruzen. I am here to offer my services in training young Naruto and making him a valuable asset to the village. With the power of the Kyūbi with us, we can be a force to be reckoned with."_

_Hiruzen looked like he wanted to reject Danzō's request but Piers spoke his mind._

"_I agree with Danzō-san Hokage-sama" the blue haired man said, Hiruzen looked at his old friend with a raised eyebrow. Danzō's face gave no emotion as to what he was thinking._

"_But," said the blue haired man, "I suggest that Naruto at least be left to finish this school year, and Danzō" said man looked over at the man speaking, "I do hope that you will not make Naruto into a mindless drone, obeying only your wishes as that is not very wise. I do admit that I'd rather not force young Naruto-kun to do this, so I also suggest that he be given an option of joining you, if he wished to pursue your offer, and then let him. But do not trick him Danzō; a jinchūriki is only powerful when he/she is in tune with their tailed beast. Anything less is just a shinobi with abnormal chakra levels that are also very hard to control. If the boy declines, then you should still train him, even if all you can give him are scrolls. Maybe once he graduates from the academy, you can place him onto a team of your choice? I know that I plan on taking on young Isaac, Sheba and Jenna as a team to help improve their abilities"_

_Danzō just gave a short nod, and began on planning on training the boy to be of best use to Konohagakure no Sato. All four members of the new committee gave their goodbyes and walked off towards where ever they were going to go to._

_Present Time_

Hiruzen smiled at their planning, sure, maybe the civilian members might cause a ruckus over losing their positions but he had the full backing of the new committee members on his side. This village was a dictatorship, but he always liked having the opinions of her people. Hiruzen opened one of the drawers in his desk and took out a roll of paper, in the same drawer, he had a bottle of sake, a copy of the book his student gave him (for…research purposes) and a scroll of tobacco. Smiling, he proceeded to make the only tool that can help him relax, smoking.

He firstly, made some **'Kage Bunshin' (shadow clones) **to help him with dealing with the paperwork in front of him and allow him moments to relax. Sarutobi was debating on choosing a successor but currently, the village only had a few members that he would consider passing the role of Hokage too, that and he needed the full backing of the committee and of the Daimyo too. Not an easy thing to accomplish, but a necessary one in case of his demise someday

Hiruzen was wondering what exactly were his four favorite people doing at the time but was not given more time to ponder this as Piers burst into his door with a worried expression on his normally calm face.

"Hiruzen, we have a serious problem on our hands!" the young man exclaimed.

_Inside the Hokage's office with the rest of the committee._

"So, we have a man that can beat you in battle inside the village?" asked Danzō, his face may say, "hello world, I am Danzō and I have no emotions" but he was worried. A foe that is able to beat the man that helped the Niidaime Hokage does not sound like an easy enemy to beat.

"Yes, I am afraid of what he wants here. Though, I am confused on how he managed to come here. Me and my partner had sealed the way that lead us here as a safety precaution." Stated Piers.

"What do you mean by that Piers?" asked Hiruzen. Piers looked at his old with a worried look.

"I am not from this world as you know, where I come from Psynergy is what our world has. No Chakra, at least not in the way it is used here, exists. In my old world, there appeared this purple vortex's that had the power to absorb all forms of Psynergy and everything inside its range. Soon, more and more of these vortexes appeared all over our world forcing my partner and me to flee or else risk death. We recruited our friends for one last way to defeat these vortexes but it was for naught as we failed. We were not in full power as we had to defeat the man that is amongst us today, he caught us off guard which resulted in the deaths of many of my home's inhabitants. In the end, my partner and I had to use up all of our remaining power to defeat the man but we were not able to do much, so we had created some runes that I learned during my stay here to try to seal him away. But an earthquake happened and forced me to make an incorrect symbol and brought us here. We both decided to over-load the seal that brought us here with Psynergy and some chakra that I have in order to prevent what happened to our world happen here. But it seems like the man has arrived here via some unknown force." Explained the blue haired man.

Everyone in the room was quiet, processing what the blue haired man said. They are just barely beginning to recover from the Kyuubi attack and now they had to deal with a powerful foe, they were wondering if they could come out of this possible encounter with minimal damage.

"What do you think the man wants, Piers-sama?" asked Homura. He was worried about possibly facing this unknown enemy.

"Frankly, we first see what he wants and hope that he wants nothing to do with us. It may sound cowardly but, given our current situation, it is the best option we have. Engaging him is foolish, unless anyone else can come up with a better option?" the blue haired man asked.

The room was quiet, even the ANBU present (both sides) had nothing to offer. This may take a blow to their pride as ninja but better to live another day. Just then the door opened and in came a blue haired woman. She had long (blue) haired that flowed straight onto her back, her face was like seeing an angel, with the bluest colored eyes and pink lips that seemed like they were always smiling. Her dress was a shade of blue that was almost black and she wore the standard shinobi sandals.

"Mia, what seems to be the problem?" asked Piers. Said woman looked at the man.

"The Uchiha clan is being attacked! Alex and two _unknown_ enemies are currently there. The head of the clan and his wife are currently engaging the enemy." She said with a slight gasp. Everyone in the room froze upon hearing the news. An enemy managed to infiltrate their village?

"ANBU!" shouted the Hokage, all ANBU that were in hiding appeared, bowing to their leader.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" they said in unison.

"I want you to head over to the Uchiha district right now and help fend off the enemy until we arrive there. Help out any survivors first though! They are our priority right now. Dismissed!" the Hokage ordered.

The ANBU gave a bow and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Danzo gave an unnoticed nod and his ANBU, too, left the room.

"Let us leave and join in on the fight, no one infiltrates my village and attacks it without any repercussion." Said the Hokage, everyone in the room left in a swirl of leaves, except for the two Psynergy users who disappeared with the sound of rain and a swirl of water.

_After the assault on the Uchiha clan_

Fugaku woke up to find his body wrapped in bandages, his ribs were healed but it still hurt to take in air. He wondered what happened to his wife and sons but then remembered that his youngest son, Sasuke, was missing. He gave a prayer to Kami above, hoping that his son was in good hands.

"Fugaku-kun? Are you awake?" asked a voice to his right; he looked at where the voice was heard from and saw his wife, Mikoto, looking at him with a worried expression. He smiled at seeing his wife who wrapped him into a hug, all the time crying over her 'Sasuke-chan'.

A knock on the door was heard and he gave an "enter", the Hokage along with his three advisors, the two blue haired people who saved his and his wife's life emerged from the door.

"Fugaku-san" said the Hokage, Fugaku looked at the man.

"What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" he asked in an emotionless voice, the Hokage gave a small smile seeing as how the man still was his old cheerful self.

"How are you doing?" the Hokage asked.

"I am doing fine considering what happened. Have my son, Sasuke, been found yet?" Fugaku asked. The Hokage gave a small shake of his head. Fugaku's face was blank but inside he was extremely worried over his youngest child….if only he treated him better and trained him when he asked...

'Not,' he chastised himself, 'I need to be strong for Mikoto-chan's sake' he told himself.

"How is Itachi-kun doing, Hokage-sama?" asked Mikoto, her face was red but she was doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Itachi is doing fine, Mikoto-san, he is just extremely tired. But…" he looked even older than he was.

"But…what Hokage-sama?" fearfully asked Mikoto.

"I am afraid, that Orochimaru, somehow, sealed off his Chakra. As it stands, young Itachi may not be able to use any Chakra, but he still has access to it. He just cannot harness his chakra any longer." The elder Hokage said; Mikoto started crying again, while Fugaku looked sad.

"I...I see, thank you for telling us Hokage-sama" said Fugaku, he was trying to process what he was told. His eldest son can no longer mold chakra but he still has his chakra? It seemed like a cruel joke. There were cases of shinobi who couldn't mold their chakra. Like Maito Gai, but Fugaku had the suspicion that it was just a ruse that the eccentric ninja had.

"There might be something that I can do to help Itachi though," said the Hokage. The Uchiha's looked at their leader in wonder.

"I already called in Jiraiya to see if he can do something about young Itachi's seal. If nothing can be done about this, then Piers and Mia-san have offered to train young Itachi. They said that it might be possible for the young lad to wield their power" He finished, the Uchiha couple looked at each other, but it ultimately came down to whether Itachi wanted this or not. They could just support him and his decision.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, Piers-san, Mia-san." Said Mikoto with a bow. Piers gave a small smile while Mia just nodded her head with a smile.

"Come, Mikoto-san, let us go see Itachi and asks what he plans on doing. We'll leave you here to rest Fugaku-san, but Mia-san here will stay just to be safe. Who knows if those three will come back to finish the job or not." Said the Hokage, Fugaku gave a nod and looked at Mia who looked at him with a kind smile. He then closed his eyes and drifter off to sleep. Dreaming of a world where there was no danger and where he can live with his family in peace…

_**And done! I'm sorry that it took me a while to post this, but I only write whenever I feel the urge to. Now, no, Itachi will not be able to wield Psynergy as I feel that it will make him too powerful. Well, he might. Depends on how I think this through and how the scenarios play out inside my head. Yeah, Orochimaru and the other two took Sasuke for who knows what reason (well, except for me). Review if you found anything wrong with the story so far or if you just want to tell me something.**_

_**See you guys later!**_

_**2013, June 02.**_


End file.
